


Start where you are and Change the Ending

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Danger, F/M, Happy Ending, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are sent on a quest by an Eternal to save all the universes.  They do not know what they are looking for or how to accomplish the mission.  All they have are coordinates of where they must start.





	1. Chapter 1

They’d been invited to the Torchwood Hallowe’en party in Cardiff! Rose really wanted to go but the Doctor had dug in his heels with some rubbish about ‘dressing up for Halloween being an assault on Time Lord dignity’. 

Facing him in the console room Rose wanted to figure out what was up with him. After all, it was a couple hours with friends at a dress up party! It would be fun! Rose didn’t get to see her friends at Torchwood often and she missed them. Nor did she get to see her friends from the estates very often. When you travel with the Doctor through time and space it’s hard to maintain friendships, not just because you don’t see them as often, but mostly because, as painful as it was to admit, she’d outgrown them. Their lives had taken different paths and she no longer had much in common with them. She didn’t have many friends who understood her life.

“Why don’t you want to go Doctor? she asked with an unmistakeable cajoling lilt to her voice. “Jack and the gang are going to all be there and you could refuel the TARDIS while we’re in Cardiff, plus it’ll be fun. Jack knows how to throw a party yeah? I bet it’ll be bonkers. I can’t wait to see their costumes. Gwen and her husband Rhys will be there and Toshiko Sato and of course, Ianto Jones. Why don’t you want to go?” she asked again, still cajoling.

“You know my view of Torchwood,” the Doctor grumbled. “Besides, it’s daft dressing up as ghouls and monsters. I have enough monsters to deal with thank you very much!” he growled slapping more console controls for no apparent reason.

Following him around the console trying to get him to stop and talk to her, Rose maintained a reasonable tone explaining, “That’s not fair Doctor and you know it. Jack has given proper leadership to that team in Torchwood. They’re doing good work and they don’t just kill alien visitors and steal their tech like other Torchwood outfits do. They think about cultural exchanges, ya know, trying to build trust for the future and all that diplomatic stuff.” Rose was really working on him because she wanted him to go with her and thought he would enjoy himself. Besides, if something happened to her, she didn’t want him to be alone. She wanted him to have friends that would be there for him.

“Also,” she continued, “you’d have fun! You know how they all gather around you, admiring you and hoping for your wisdom ‘n all. And you could go as a very swish character.”

He didn’t respond, suddenly out maneuvering her by bending down and slipping under the console which she knew was his way of hiding, not to mention, bringing the matter to a close which meant they would not be going. But Rose was not ready to let the matter drop.

“Why are you being such a stick-in-the-mud anyway?” she asked, looking under the console at him suspiciously. “You haven’t seen Jack in ages and he’s always there when you need him, plus he didn’t even blame you for the game station once you explained. It would be churlish if we didn’t go since they went out of their way to invite us.” 

Watching the Doctor scowling and attempting to do something with wires under the console, Rose didn’t think her reasoning was making any headway. She decided to pull out the big guns.

“Besides,” she said, “you don’t have to go as a monster or ghoul ya know. There are several excellent costume choices the TARDIS put out for you and I think you’d look very handsome in several of them,” she said nonchalantly, hoping the flattery would work. 

“What costumes?” he asked suddenly interested. 

“Well, there’s a Luke Skywalker costume,” she said hopefully, only to be rebuffed by the Doctor’s derisive snort which came coincident with a sharp spark of rebuke from his ship causing him to suck his fingers in between mumbling curses in Gallifreyan.

“But Doctor, it’s quite authentic with a long over coat and a proper laser sword!” Rose knew that whenever they watched Star Wars, the Doctor spent more time laughing out loud than watching the movie. Plus it infuriated him whenever Darth Vader used telepathy inappropriately. Yet he loved Harry Potter!

Sighing, Rose floated another idea. “Well, what about the costume of a real swashbuckler, Hans Solo?” She asked trying to infuse enthusiasm into her suggestion.

“Rose,” the Doctor said rolling his eyes, “do you really think I’d wear a costume that has a blaster, a gun strapped to my thigh?”

Although he couldn’t see it, Rose’s shoulders drooped in disappointment. “No, I suppose not,” she sighed with an air of defeat. “Okay then, I’ll admit that was a dumb one. I mean, in real life, whose more swashbuckling than you?”

“Really?” the Doctor asked, feeling chuff that Rose thought he was swashbuckling. He was pretty sure Earth women liked swashbucklers.

“Yeah, ‘course Doctor. You’re always rescuing people in dashing and brilliant ways,” she said absentmindedly trying to think of things she could say to entice him to go.

With the reassuring sound of the central column pumping slowly up and down behind her, Rose mustered up enough enthusiasm to make another offer, “How about a swashbuckling Badlands Gambler outfit? It has a very neat waistcoat and a rakish top hat. You’re very fit Doctor and this costume would really show that off!”

“No, no, nope!” the Doctor stated emphatically, secretly thrilled Rose thought he was fit.

“Why not?” Rose asked coming very close to whining in frustration. 

“Rose,” he said, as though stating the obvious, “everyone knows that Badlands Gamblers carry Derringers to shoot fellow gamblers under the table in their tender bits! I do not carry a gun!”

Leaning under the console, her irritation clear on her face, she grit her teeth and informed him, “Ya do know the blaster and derringer are not real right?”

“That just makes the costumes daft AND inauthentic!” he sniffed. But he was starting to notice that this party seemed important to Rose and he could tell he had turned her enthusiasm into frustration.

Struggling to put her annoyance aside, she placed her last option on the table. “What about the dashing Count costume? It’s both authentic and very swish. You’d look good in it!”

The Doctor didn’t answer and Rose gave up. She pulled herself up. She’d just have to go by herself AND make excuses for him so as to spare Jack’s feelings. “Very well, if you don’t wanna go, I’ll go alone and you can drop me off.”

To her surprise the Doctor had a question. “What are you going to wear?” he asked.

“I am goin’ as a Genie like in Aladdin’s Lamp,” she grumbled, frustrated with his attitude.

Seeing visions of Rose with a bare midriff, in low-on-her-hips harem pants and a skimpy bra and Jack Harkness ogling her the Doctor sat up quickly hitting his forehead on the undercarriage of the console. Rubbing the sore spot he blurted out, “Even though I’m a Lord already, I’ll take a demotion and go as a Count, the Dashing Count!”

For crying out loud Rose thought, why didn’t I mention my outfit in the first place! Just for fun she asked, “What changed your mind Doctor?”

Continuing to rub the goose egg on his forehead and knowing he couldn’t let Rose know the real reason he’d changed his mind, he put on a newly chipper voice and said, “They have a pterodactyl there I’d like to see again!”

“You’re bonkers Doctor!” she said thinking he was also less than truthful about his real reasons for not wanting to go. 

“Am not Rose Tyler. I am, however, a scientist! What scientist doesn’t want to see a real pterodactyl?” he sniffed.

You’re a pillock is what you are Rose thought to herself, pasting a broad smile on her face as he finally crawled out from under the console.

He stepped in front of her and cupped her cheeks asking, “Now Rose, why don’t you tell me the real reason this is so important to you hmm?” He wanted her to know what she had to say was important to him.

Looking up at him she saw in his inquisitive eyes his concern for her. “It’s just that my friends from the estate, well, we just don’t have that much in common anymore, ya know? And, Jack and his crew, well, they share common experiences. And they’re friends too. And I miss having downtime, fun times with friends.”

“Oh Rose,” the Doctor sighed, feeling bad he hadn’t figured this out. She was lonely for friends and community. She’d been cut off from her friends and now she only had her Mum and him. He’d been selfish, afraid of sharing her incase...incase she found something better than him. He’d been a proper git thinking only of himself and not of her, “I am sorry Rose. Have I monopolized your time?”

Hurrying to clarify, Rose put her hands on his chest. “It’s not that Doctor, not that at all. I love spending my time with you and that’s why I wanted you to come too. It’s just me wanting the company of friends to share stories, to catch up and share laughs when we’re not under fire. Ya have to make those connections when you can because ya never know what will happen. We need to make time for our friends and we need to share their lives when we can too.”

Staring at her in awe he gave her a dazzling smile. “All right then Rose Tyler, a Halloween party it is,” the Doctor said his eyes twinkling down at her.

Grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the corridor he kept up his ruse by wrinkling his nose in distaste and saying, “Let’s have a look at the costumes, shall we?” He had pronounced ‘costumes’ with significant disdain but Rose let it pass not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth and she knew he was going to make her happy. 

He decided it would be miserly of him to go to this party and sulk. No, if he was going to help Rose he needed to show enthusiasm and throw himself into things with gusto. So when they got to Rose’s room he grabbed up the dashing Count costume, announced he was off to shower and change and swept out of the room calling over his shoulder for Rose to be ready to go in one hour.

“Fat chance Time Lord,” she yelled down the corridor after him, “I need an hour and a half!”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” he muttered, “more like two l’d say.” 

But he was happy to be going now because he had made Rose bubble with enthusiasm and he enjoyed making her happy. Plus maybe the costume wasn’t so bad and Rose thought he would look good in it. After all she thought he was fit! Plus Rose would never be ready in an hour so now he would have extra time to get his hair just right for her. He was going to aim for a rakish, dashing Count look!

When they met later in the console room the Doctor found he was actually nervous as Rose circled him looking him up and down. He wore an embroidered silk cutaway waist coat, long in the back, with a complementing vest and a brilliant white, high colored shirt. He wore fine and soft leather breeches which buckled tightly at the knees holding long, white, silk knit stockings in place. 

“Well?” he prompted.

“Very nice,” she announced.

“Nice? Just nice?” he asked, his disappointment obvious.

By now she was back in front of him, smiling up at his face. “You look handsome Doctor,” she purred up at him. Very handsome, l’d say,” she finished.

“So what’s with the ‘nice’?” he teased.

With her tongue touched smile she teased back, “Well...you’re missing part of your costume...the top hat! It would make you look even taller. ”

He frowned. “But Rose, it would mess up my hair! Didn’t you notice I styled it for y..errr...to go with my costume?”

“I noticed Doctor. You look rakishly handsome with the way you styled it. I like it!”

“Good. That’s exactly what I was aiming for so I’m not wearing the hat. Thank you Rose.”

He grabbed her into a tight hug and in so doing felt the material of her costume chastising himself yet again. He’d been so nervous what she thought about his costume he hadn’t even looked at hers.

Taking her by the shoulders and holding her out, he apologized, “Rose, I’m a selfish git! I have not yet looked at your costume! Let me see! Ohhh Rose you look lovely!” he pronounced looking her up and down and confirming his worst fears. She was wearing more or less what he’d imagined and, if anything, less than he’d imagined. Over her shoulder he spied a gossamer shawl on the console bench that was part of her wrap-around flimsy stuff and got an idea.

“You know Rose, it can get quite chilly in the Torchwood hub but luckily I have just the solution,” he offered, snatching up her shawl, bunching it up to make it opaque then wrapping it around her neck, crisscrossing it over her front, effectively covering her, and tucking the tails into the wide beaded belt at her hips. 

Of course this left her back mostly bare and therefore what he’d done was useless to protect her from the apparently freezing hub. But Rose knew exactly what he was doing and she laughed inside but she was pleased too. She grabbed his hand, “Thanks Doctor. It’s much better. So time to get us there then yeah?”


	2. Chapter 2

Landing the TARDIS on the rift and setting her to refuel, the Doctor opened the bigger-on-the-inside duffle bag containing Rose’s meticulously baked and decorated spider cake set safely in a protective frame and a bottle of good whisky. In addition he packed two bottles of Gallifreyan cordial, hoping the Torchwood team would enjoy it. Rose had explained to him the importance of making a contribution to a party if you wanted to be a welcome guest! The cordial was very precious to him but what’s the point of having something if you didn’t share it with friends. Rose entered the console room and checked the duffle to be sure she had included the bodice ripper paperback Gwen had asked to borrow, some tea Ianto had asked her to get from Salucid 2 and, of course, her trainers, just in case. Satisfied it was all there, she saw the Gallifreyan cordial and turned to look at the Doctor in surprise. 

“Doctor, your gift is very, very generous.” She put her hands on his chest smiling up at him. “Are you sure you want to offer the cordial? I know how much it means to you and we’ve got plenty already to be welcome guests.” She laid her cheek on his chest hearing the welcome beats of his hearts. He embraced her, bending his head to complete the cocoon around her. He was so grateful for this slip of a girl, who made his life worth living. “It’s my pleasure Rose!” Raising her head she surprised him with a quick kiss on the lips! Rose Tyler kissed him on the lips! As she turned and grabbed his hand he touched his lips in wonder. Rose dragged him to the TARDIS doors, but he managed to grab the duffle still thinking of her soft lips on his.

As they rounded the corner the Doctor was the first to spy a black caped figure racing towards them at full clip. Instantly alert he pulled Rose behind him and put the duffle down. To his surprise she bolted around him and raced towards the figure as fast as her curl-toed Genie slippers would allow. On the breeze the Doctor heard the cry, ‘Rosieee’, just as he saw Rose’s gossamer shawl break loose billowing off into the breeze. Sighing he picked up the duffle and walked towards Rose who had leapt into Dracula Jack’s arms. 

“Just great!” the Doctor muttered as he grabbed the shawl quite certain it was laughing at him.

At last Jack set Rose on the ground keeping his arm around her shoulders. “How are ya Doll? It’s so good to see you, especially in that costume. Gawd you look hot!”

Rose gave Jack a megawatt smile causing the Doctor’s left cheek to twitch in irritation and his time sense to jangle with his proximity to their immortal friend. Finally Jack noticed the Doctor and turned toward him.

“Ahh Doc, look at you! l’ve rarely seen this you without the stripes...well, there was that time on Hasisus Hatsume. Remember? You were buck naked in front of that razor backed excuse for a ruler!” Jack rumbled lasciviously while the Doctor shuffled uncomfortably. 

Turning to Rose Jack grinned asking, “Ya wanna know what happened Rosie?” To which Rose hopped excitedly clapping her hands signaling her fervent wish.

“Our good Doctor was so well hung the Razorback ordered him castrated! I can tell you the ladies of the court were all a twitter in admiration that day, and with good reason, I have to admit. Anyhow they raised such a hue and cry of protest the Razorback relented ordering him off the planet, presumably he didn’t want the competition! Have you sampled yet Rose?” 

At first the Doctor was embarrassed but as he observed Rose he wasn’t sorry she’d heard Jack’s story. He watched her cheeks flush and took in her assessing look at him. He saw her eyes dilate too. He might be wrong but, just maybe, Rose fancied him and not Jack Harkness. He watched her give Jack a friendly shove admonishing him to behave. 

“Doc, let me have a look at you,” Jack interrupted taking in the the Doctor’s intense and, he was sure, hungry gaze at Rose. “Now that’s top drawer, especially these breeches and well, those long, strong legs just make me....hungry! So, late eighteenth century costume I’m guessing. How did Rose get you to wear those shoes?” He clapped the Doctor’s shoulder in friendship.

“The TARDIS changed the internal configuration of the shoes. They feel just like my plimsolls!” the Doctor happily explained. The two of them finally and eagerly bear hugged.

“Good to see you Jack,” the Doctor said and he meant it.

“Shift you two plonkers! Let’s get to the party!” Rose yelled running ahead of them.

As they followed Rose the Doctor asked, ”Jack, you more or less insisted we come. Everything going okay? The team okay?”

Throwing his arm around the Doctor’s shoulders he chuckled, “Figured it out eh?”

“Well, not really, just had a hunch.”

“Rest assured we all wanted you and Rose to come to the party. It’s a proper treat to see you both!”

“But?” the Doctor asked.

“We’ve been getting weird readings from the rift and the team doesn’t know what to make of them, so don’t be surprised if you get pulled aside for consults during the party.”

“Not a problem Jack. I’ll figure it out.” Looking Jack over he asked, “So, Why Dracula?”

“I met the real Count Dracula once. Not much positive to say about him but I was aiming for blood thirsty despot, which is kinda ironic considering the types we so often come up against. Like the cape? He wore this cape and I stole it!” Jack chuckled glossing over the test of character required, not only to be lost in time for hundreds of years, but to stay sane in the face of immortality. The Doctor understood the loneliness and loss implicit in the state of being they both endured. You couldn’t give in to the grinding reality of their condition. You had to keep to your code and try to make things better when you could if you wanted to have good days.

Aiming to lighten the serious turn in their reflections, the Doctor noted, “Well, if it’s any consolation you don’t look very bloodthirsty, more devilishly cocky I’d say!” 

“Definitely better,” Jack chuckled, “clearly my true nature shining through!”

Holding open the door for Jack, the Doctor drawled, “I wonder how you got close enough to steal the cape. Never mind, I don’t want to know!”

No one knew why Myfanwy, the Torchwood pterodactyl pet, adored the Doctor. He was, of course, trained not to attack anyone or anything if it wasn’t covered in barbecue sauce. But something about the Doctor made the ancient creature act daft. There was speculation that the dinosaur bird knew it was out of time and, therefore, identified with the Doctor who shared the same status. Myfanwy would hop around the Doctor making peculiar mewling sounds until the Doctor rubbed the ridges of it’s long leathery wings which caused the bird to close its eyes in bliss. Afterwards, Myfanwy would stretch its wings carefully propelling itself upwards to it’s nearest perch all the while keeping its eyes on the Doctor. This process would happen two or three times during any Doctor visit.

As soon as Myfanwy left, Zombie Ianto moved in to offer the Doctor and the others a glass of Gallifreyan cordial. They all knew that Gallifrey was gone and the price the Doctor had paid to save the Universe. None would ever divulge the story to anyone beyond their circle nor would they ever discuss it casually among themselves. It was a sacrifice they could not fathom having to make. They all understood how special the Doctor’s offering was and the honour he was paying them to give this gift from his home world. Gwen asked the Doctor to explain how it was made and the vintage. As the story was revealed and it sunk in just how rare and precious the cordial was, Gwen asked him to raise the toast.

The Doctor stood and the others joined him in a circle raising their glasses too. Despite their collection of odd costumes there was an air of solemnity in the hub. 

“This treasure from my home world is precious beyond measure save for the friends with whom it is freely shared!” 

“Hear, hear!” they erupted in shouts of solidarity. They all held up their glasses and sipped followed by ecstatic praise for the cordial and effusive thanks to the Doctor. Rose was so proud of him she just kept smiling at him. For his part the Doctor was grateful they liked his cordial and, more importantly, he hadn’t embarrassed Rose. At that moment Rose took his hand which the Doctor loved at any time but especially when Jack was around. It made him feel a choice had been made which was a miscalculation since Rose had made her choice more or less from the day she’d met him. 

Dressed in their outfits there was lots of laughter, terrific stories and a wonderful buffet covered in dishes prepared by Jack and his team and of course everyone admired the spectacularly scary cake Rose had made. It was delicious as well as creepy and accurate in its spideryness. The Doctor had helped her get the spider details right with a picture he had downloaded and by offering tips and tools to get the effects needed. He was a frequent visitor to the buffet grazing his way through the sweets, and causing Toshiko to blush with pride when he asked for the recipe for her dish. As they laughed and talked, everyone had gradually pulled their chairs closer sharing the intimacy of their team with the Doctor and Rose who fit in seamlessly. After all, the Doctor patrolled the universe and was the protector of Earth. The few members of Jack’s team were a thin line of defense often standing alone against great danger. It comforted them greatly to have Jack and the Doctor as experienced leaders. 

Reminded of what Rose said about the importance of friends and camaraderie the Doctor reflected on the many years of being alone and how that had changed him. No wonder he kept seeking out companions and no wonder it devastated him when they left. But Rose was so much more to him. What would he do if she left? It would crush him! He turned, looking for her, in a momentary panic. There she was, sitting right beside him, always close to him, calming him. He watched her chatting excitedly to Gwen Cooper, their laughter frequent and joyful. Despite her attention to the conversation she reached out her hand. He slipped his around hers, closing his eyes briefly in relief, and wondered how she knew when to be near him. He resolved to visit here more often so he wasn’t depriving Rose of these friendships. He realized, just like Rose had hinted, he too wanted to preserve them. Rose was always making him better. 

It didn’t escape the Torchwood team’s notice that the Doctor didn’t like being out of Rose’s orbit for long. He mingled with them and examined items that interested him, on occasion confiscating them as too dangerous, but it wasn’t long before his head would turn looking for her. He didn’t like being too far away from Rose. They also knew how much influence she had on him and that she used her influence, not for gain, but always to help him and support him. Everyone knew they loved each other and it was quite beautiful to see.

Throughout the evening, one by one, each member of Torchwood managed to pry the Doctor away from Rose for a consult. They all knew how to manipulate the Doctor’s insatiable curiosity. It was like his mind needed to be challenged, like it constantly searched for the unexplained. Rose told them once of finding his experiments, contraptions and inventions as well as his science and philosophy papers all over the ship. The mere mention of finding something they’d never seen before was enough to draw him away, so they each used the technique shamelessly. Mostly it was to examine strange energy readings. In each case the Doctor was puzzled too so he recorded them on the sonic intending to do a detailed analysis later in the TARDIS. He was just returning to his seat near Rose when he stopped in his tracks. Forgetting how much time he’d spent making his hair ‘rakish’, he started pulling it into tufts as inspiration struck and he expressed it as, “Oh, oh, oh!”

Rose knew how to read the Doctor. She signaled Gwen to hold for a sec while she studied him. One look told her what was going on. He had figured out the energy readings and it was not good. She looked around urgently and spied Jack flirting with Ianto at the buffet. “Jack, she called, “trouble!”

Jack was always armed, in this case his cape hid his readiness. At her call he was there instantly as was the entire team, all alert, ready and waiting. They watched the Doctor slowly turning while he stared off deep in thought still exclaiming, “Oh!, Oh...”

Rose stepped up to him putting her hand softly on his chest asking, “Doctor, what is it, what’s wrong?”

Startled, the Doctor looked down into her eyes. “Rose, it’s not four different energy readings! It’s one!” Turning to Jack he explained, “They know you’re scanning the rift. They’re fooling you by feeding each of you a separate part of one energy signature. It’s one signature!” he said with considerable agitation.

Everyone started babbling at once but Jack intervened, “Quiet!” he ordered.

He signaled Rose to proceed.

“Okay, “ Rose said to the Doctor, “so let’s put the four signatures into one and see what it tells us!” she said reasonably. 

The Torchwood team scrambled to catch up to the Doctor who had spun around on his heel and bee-hived it back to the monitors. They all knew that someone or something disguising what they were doing was NOT good and clearly a potential threat.

Like Myfanwy, they all felt momentarily out of their time. The whole team had to shake off the incongruity of what looked like an eighteenth century Count racing between twentieth century keyboards snarling, “Come on! Come on!” His fingers were flying and he was not happy at the need to slow down to let the keyboards catch up. Gallifreyan curse words littered the atmosphere.

Within seconds the complete energy signature was projected on the large screen. A chill rippled through them all when they heard the Doctor murmuring, “No, No, No!” 

One look at his face and Rose slipped off her hard-to-run-in slippers, took her trainers out of their duffle bag and laced them up quickly. “What is it Doctor?” she prompted. 

It’s an energy signature all right. It’s a tractor beam scan coming from the rift. Jack can you teleport us outside the hub now!”

“Sure Doc, but why. What’s up?” he asked adjusting his vortex manipulator. He grabbed Rose’s hand and put his on the Doctor’s shoulder.

“That tractor beam is looking for my TARDIS!” Rose gasped as they blinked out!


	3. Chapter 3

Experienced as they were with danger, and given their hair trigger reflexes, the Count, the Genie and Dracula were already racing towards the TARDIS by the time the Torchwood team had set to work on diverting the tractor beam or, even better still, interrupting it. 

“Jack, I can’t get in with that tractor beam! Can Tosh set up a block or nudge it enough we can get in?” he called urgently.

The words were barely out of his mouth when they observed the beam bumped to the left freeing access to the ship’s doors. Jack heard Toshiko yelling over the com, “Move, move, move. We can’t hold it. We don’t have enough power!”

But the Doctor was already opening the door. Just before Jack slipped inside he turned towards the Torchwood external cameras and gave a thumbs up in thanks. 

“Jack,” the Doctor yelled, racing to the console, “The old girl cannot be taken by this tractor beam. She can use the rift energy to get heavier and heavier but I think we need to ride it out, find out who is doing this. They went through the hub to draw power from the Cardiff power grid! There’s more here than meets the eye. Your opinion?”

“Agree!” Jack called out.

“Right then, I’m disengaging her safety protocol and releasing her.”

“Doc, can you make it so she’s heavy enough to slow the beam? We could use the time to analyze what we’re facing!” Jack urged.

“Already done, along with twenty other things. Time Lord here! Take the console. I gotta change.” He turned from where he was at the monitor and walked through an open section of rondelles where the ship had moved his bedroom.

Rose had already raced down the corridor knowing she needed to be ready for trouble. Mere minutes later they reconvened in the console room, Rose in her hoodie and denim and the Doctor back in his suit studying the sensor data scrolling across the monitor. 

“Doctor,” Rose asked, “have you reached any conclusions yet?”

Continuing to study the readings, the Doctor held up his arm, one finger raised signaling them to give him a moment. Shortly thereafter he stood to face them, with his hands behind his back.

“Here’s what we know. We’ll be there in 10 minutes. As to what we may be facing it’s quite curious. They are parked in the rift and harnessing the power grid to grab the TARDIS. But, if they knew what my old girl really was they would probably know all the electrical power on Earth would not be enough to lift her if I told her we were staying put. We know they’re scanning Torchwood and trying to disguise they’re energy signature which is consistent with salvagers’ modus operandi. Most likely when the TARDIS arrived in Cardiff they happened to scan an interesting energy signature and decided to grab it, hoping it would be of value.”

“Rift salvagers?” Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded. “Could be Jack or that’s what they want us to think.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked until it dawned on him and he whipped out his communicator, “Tosh, when did those energy beams start?” The Doctor nodded approvingly. Jack was quick and he was glad to have him on board.

Rose sat on the console bench, alert and ready for whatever had to be done. It comforted her to see how the Doctor and Jack could still read each other’s shorthand, not to mention finish each other’s sentences. They were both excellent with strategy and Rose was reassured the Doctor would have Jack’s help. She was enraged someone tried to steal their friend, their protector and their home.

Jack finished his call announcing the beams started a week and a half ago. “They probably are salvagers but I don’t think we can discount the possibility they were looking for you or the old girl,” Jack concluded. “They might have known you were coming but how?” 

“That I don’t know but your people were analyzing the energy signature, maybe a virus implanted in the beam? We can figure that out later. In most respects this still looks like scavengers to me. Their ship has a configuration consistent with large cargo holds. The ship itself is fast, which is to be expected, but not intergalactic. The crew is probably between five and ten. So we have three possibilities,” the Doctor concluded.

To their surprise Rose piped up with the answer. “Either they lucked out and snagged the biggest prize in the universe or they were hunting for the TARDIS or someone far scarier hired them to get the TARDIS! And Doctor, anyone who knows what the TARDIS is, knows about you. This could all be about capturing you!”

Jack and the Doctor stared at her nodding. The Doctor broke into an ecstatic smile concluding, “Brilliant Rose Tyler, as always I might add. I love a good mystery don’t you Rose?”

She nodded giving him her tongue touched smile until he scooped her up and whirled her around. 

“Oi you two,” Jack called out, “get a room or, I don’t know, help me figure out the plan!! May I point out we arrive in....,” Jack looked at his watch tapping it with irritation, “three minutes and then we’re in their hold!”

Nonplussed the Doctor set Rose down carefully as she blushed furiously tugging her hoodie into place. 

“Don’t get your shirttails in a knot Jack! I have a plan,” the Doctor sniffed.

“Care to share with the class Doc?” Jack asked with a touch of sarcasm.

“All you had to do is ask Jack!”

“I am asking....tick, tock, tick, tock!”

“Very well. We are going to stay in the TARDIS. I’m guessing they don’t know we’re inside. They’ll think they got the salvage they came for and when they’re in sleep cycle we go have a look around.” The Doctor smiled as though it was all quite obvious.

“And, if someone commissioned this grab, how do we know they don’t make the transfer straight away. I mean it could be an incoming wormhole capable ship that’s coming to get their cargo.”

“Really Jack, what do you take me for? There are no incoming ships within parsecs. If any of them intend to rendezvous, at best speed, it would be 50 hours before arrival,” the Doctor sniffed.

Behind them Rose studied the monitor interrupting their tiff with her own announcement, “We’re here!”

No one paid Rose’s comments any mind because they were bickering back and forth about whether there were any ships capable of interception faster than 50 hours. Rose knew they’d figure out what the real problem was soon enough. They were each used to being the one in charge. Leading, for each of them, was their default position. They’d been on board for about eight minutes. They’d figure it out and quickly divide up the roles. The Doctor would be in charge because he was the smartest, cleverest and he knew practically everything. But it was okay because Jack knew that and would quickly apply his skills to whatever the Doctor assigned. The Doctor was always the leader and everyone was glad for it except the bad guys. Rose studied the monitor, her eyes arching in surprise. Then she slipped behind Jack and the Doctor, down the ramp and out the TARDIS door. 

Suddenly, the Doctor stopped talking in favour of listening. Then he asked, “Jack, did you hear a noise?” 

“No, why? Hey where’s Rose?”

The Doctor whirled around. “Rose?” Then he ran to the monitor and to his astonishment he saw Rose talking to an alien sitting on a chair dressed only in his pants!”

“What the hell?” He raced to the ramp whipping on his coat and exiting the ship.

So much for a plan Jack sighed as he studied the monitor. He knew the Doctor would be furious with Rose. He understood her reasoning. By stripping down to his underpants the alien was making it clear he was unarmed. By sitting on a chair and waiting he was asking to talk. The downside of Rose’s logic was the fact that now the stranger knew there were people inside and if this was about the Doctor he was now vulnerable. Jack reasoned his best bet was to stay inside. Make the stranger think there were only two travelers. Jack knew both the Doctor and Rose would know the tactic he was employing and would not reveal his presence. Still the Doctor was not going to be a happy camper. Rose had reduced their meager options and worse than that, she had put herself in danger not to mention the Doctor.

The Time Lord swept out of his ship more than a little ticked off. He was angry with Rose for her casual disregard for the danger this stranger represented, not to mention she had ignored his concern for her safety. However, his demeanor was intended to let the alien know he meant business. 

As he approached, Rose knew he was furious with her and she knew he had a right to be. She tried to obey his rules because she knew he had them for her safety but sometimes there were exceptions to the rules. He always made exceptions for himself racing into danger not thinking what it would mean to her. But she knew now was not the time for a sensible discussion. Besides he didn’t know why she had taken advantage of what she felt was an opportunity.

“Doctor,” she said, preparing to explain. 

But the Doctor cut her off, “Get in the TARDIS Rose, NOW!”

As she passed him she turned to face his angry features pleading, “Doctor, listen to him please.”

Waiting until he heard Rose enter safely inside the TARDIS the Doctor assessed the alien who was humanoid and completely nondescript. There were no distinguishing characteristics other than symmetrical features, too symmetrical. Humans were not identical on the left and right sides of their faces or their bodies. Peering at the entity closely he thought he could detect a shimmer or disguise but concluded it still didn’t tell him much so he addressed the stranger demanding, 

“Who are you and why have you taken my ship?”

“I am a simple messenger, Time Lord. You allowed your ship to be taken.”

Annoyed at the cryptic answers the Doctor demanded, “What species are you? What is your planet of origin? You do not want to try my patience!”

“Those are the wrong questions. Your anger will not serve you well, you must listen and see. I am a messenger. All you value will be lost if you do not listen.”

Sensing this was going nowhere in a hurry the Doctor vacillated between turning on his heel and leaving or satisfying his curiosity. His curiosity won out and since he sensed no hostility, in fact more like benign, well-meaning interest, he asked, “What are your messages?”

“You and your companion have a last chance to start from where you are and change the ending. To change the ending you must awaken the power within her. All will be lost if you fail.” Textbook enigmatic thought the Doctor until coordinates appeared in his mind.

The stranger continued, “At these coordinates you must start. The immortal will bring help but must not go with you to these coordinates. That task belongs to you and your companion alone. Do not tarry.”

“I am not saying we will not go but you must realize I have a duty of care for her. Surely you must know to someone with the enemies I have, this has all the earmarks of a trap. I am asking you to give me some reassurance.”

“You get in life what you have the courage to ask for Doctor. Remember that and because you asked without dismissing the quest, I will answer you. The hope I offer is the last chance to save this universe and all the parallel universes that would follow yours to destruction. It is time to return to your ship.” 

The identity the entity had chosen dissolved leaving an incorporeal glowing being in its place. The being allowed the Doctor to sense it’s essence. The Doctor nodded, spun on his heel and hurried into the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

As a rule the Doctor didn’t wallow in self pity. It was a waste of time but under the circumstances he felt he was justified! Not only did he feel manipulated but why did it fall to him to save all universes? Wasn’t one enough for Rassilon’s sake? Could he not go to one Halloween party without having to put everything on the line again? Bad enough if it was just him but, oh no, it had to risk Rose and his ship too.

Taking his spot at the console, slamming controls into place, Jack and Rose saw the clenched jaw and the grim look on his face. 

Finally he spoke as the TARDIS landed outside the hub, “You heard the conversation?”

Jack and Rose nodded watching him closely and then Jack asked, “You and Rose going alone?”

Rose nodded yes but the Doctor was still pissed off and answered with a growl, “You heard him Jack! What bloody choice do I have?”

“Doc, yeah I heard but it wouldn’t be the first time we bent a few rules. You sure you don’t want some back-up on this trip? Sounds dodgy to me and I am happy to help, anything you need. You know that right?”

Looking up from the console the Doctor stared into his friend’s eyes. He took a moment to get his anger under control. Jack was family and the Doctor knew he would risk everything to help them so he didn’t want to vent his anger on Jack. It wasn’t fair. 

Facing his friend with gratitude he said, “Thanks Jack. I know and I appreciate your offer but you heard what it said. Apparently you must not accompany us now, but you will be critical later. Believe me I wish you were going with us. I’m afraid you are as much a pawn as we are. Jack, I’ve sent the coordinates of where we’re going to you and Tosh. Hopefully we’ll figure out what we’re supposed to do there but just incase...,” the Doctor trailed off.

Jack nodded knowing the Doctor was referring to recovery of bodies. The look shared between the two friends spoke volumes. At the Doctor’s request, Jack, who was uniquely suited to the task given his immortality, had a standing agreement with him, that in the event of their death, he would see Rose’s body home to her mother and, at his last regeneration, the Doctor’s body burned beyond cellular recovery. Jack felt sorry for the Doctor and he could see the weight of responsibility he carried. The survival of all of creation rested with the last Time Lord. Looking into his ancient eyes Jack wished he could carry the burden for his friend but life didn’t work like that for the Doctor. 

“Doctor,” Jack asked softly, “who or what was it? You must know right? I mean why else would you agree to go on this quest if you didn’t believe its messages.”

Nodding the Doctor explained, “It’s a member of one of the founding races in this universe. They long since evolved to an incorporeal state knowing all that was, is, and will be. In the process they abandoned primitive concepts like male and female. The whole thing, the energy readings, the ship, it’s appearance, was all a creation, nothing more than a manipulation of matter and of us. We are merely the pawns. I have no choice but to take what it said seriously. Back then they were known as Eternals.”

“But Doc,” Jack said with surety, “that doesn’t make sense. Why do all that when it could have just appeared to you and Rose and made the case?”

“They may know everything Jack but they have to respect the laws of time too, just like I do. They couldn’t just tell us the future and what to do about it.” 

“Yeah I get that Doctor, and it may explain why this Eternal went to all this palaver but I think you have to wonder if there’s a message or clue in this elaborate set up and maybe it is important to whatever you have to do.”

Intrigued the Doctor asked, “Like what?”

Rose piped up and they turned to her. “Like, it was a mystery yeah, something to peak your interest. You often say yourself, Doctor, that a mystery is hard to resist! To a lesser extent it was the same for me. Maybe this Eternal was telling you to follow the mystery or mysteries we find on this quest,” she finished excitedly.

“There, that’s exactly what I’m talking about Doc. Rose, that was an important insight! And I’ll tell you another. It said your anger would not serve you well and to listen and see. Also remember it said you get in life what you have the courage to ask for and it told you to remember that! Finally, why would the Eternal ask this of you if it knew it wasn’t going to work?” Jack asked.

Deep in thought the Doctor was considering what they’d said. Rose and Jack knew they’d given the Doctor something to think about and quite possibly some hope they had a chance.

Before Jack could move to say goodbye, Rose spoke up, “Doctor, Jack, I wanna explain why I broke protocol ‘n left the ship ‘n all.”

“We’re listening Rose,” the Doctor said, raising a questioning eyebrow and crossing his arms in a stern pose that clearly signaled she better have a good story.

Internally Jack was laughing at the Doctor’s sternness and mock anger with Rose knowing full well that one crook of her finger would melt him. The Doctor loved Rose and she loved him but they seemed to be the only ones who didn’t know it. His friend had been to hell and back and had been emotionally and physically ravaged. It was a wonder he could function at all. Jack knew Rose had given him something to live for through her loyalty, devotion and love for him. But he just couldn’t believe she could love someone like him. Jack knew they weren’t even together as a couple yet the Doctor was already afraid of what the loss of Rose would do to him. Wishing he could help his friend he turned his attention back to Rose’s explanation.

“Okay then, Doctor, you explain to me,” Rose said with a certain amount of defensiveness, “how he or it could write a sign, addressed to me, that said, ‘Rose, you still have the vortex within you. It must be awakened’. Then his bloody sign just dissolves into thin air! How could anyone other than you, the TARDIS and me know that?”

“A mystery to be sure,” the Doctor responded, “course it is an Eternal and, if anyone would know, it would be an Eternal. Although to be fair, you didn’t know that at the time. Be that as it may you still placed yourself in danger and blew the plan,” the Doctor finished in an unforgiving tone, but he stopped short of mentioning she had risked him as well. He didn’t want her to feel too bad.

Now Rose crossed her arms firmly announcing, “That’s because the plan was rubbish! The assumptions were wrong and you know it. Besides that’s not all he or it said,” she declared.  
The Doctor’s stance relaxed somewhat amused at her spunk. He took in her posture and her chin thrust forward talking back to him. She challenged him and he enjoyed that about Rose. 

“Well,” he said, “spit it out then or are you going to keep us waiting?”

Unexpectedly her eyes welled up with tears and she softly told him, “It said that I would be separated from you, forever, in another universe if we don’t succeed.”

“Oh Rose, don’t cry!” the Doctor exclaimed, stepping forward and taking her in his arms. “I’m sorry. We’re not going to let that happen. Okay? We’ll figure it out. I promise!” He lifted her up off the ground swinging her gently back and forth as she snuffled into his chest.

Finally they parted and Rose turned to Jack. “Don’t leave till I get back Jack. I gotta clean up. Be back in a mo!”

The minute Rose left, the Doctor whirled around clearly distressed about Rose.

“Jack, if there is even a tiny bit of the vortex left in her and it’s activated it could kill her. What the hell am I supposed to do? Kill her? I can’t do that Jack, I just can’t,” he finished with an anguished whisper. 

Jack could see his friend’s worry and he thought how unfair it was. Throwing his arm around the Doctor’s shoulders Jack offered his friend some reassurance.

“Doc I think you may need to check your assumptions. Maybe you’re wrong about that bit of vortex in her. Maybe it’s not enough to hurt her. I mean it’s pretty special stuff right? Maybe it will change her for the better. The Eternal said it would awaken her. It doesn’t make sense it would kill her. It said the awakening would be necessary for you to save the universes and, through the power within, change the ending,” Jack encouraged.

It was clear to Jack the Doctor didn’t know what to say in response but he was clearly thinking about the possibility. Finally he said, “I suppose I could do some analysis on those vortex bits,” he muttered.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit Doc! Be yourself, curious and open. I don’t think whatever you need to do or find will come to you if you’re grim and uptight and ripping the place apart looking for it. You’re going to the planet at these coordinates and my advice is to relax and enjoy it with Rose. Treat it like any other exploration and be prepared to be drawn into the mystery,” Jack advised.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows conveying his doubt about the suggested course of action. 

“Think about it Doc. What’s going to happen will happen. It’s your natural curiosity and openness that will take you where you need to be. You and Rose together, exploring will make this happen.”

The Doctor looked at Jack and slowly nodded. “I suppose and it’s as good a way as any to proceed. Thanks for your clarity Jack!” The Doctor vigorously shook his hand.

“One more thing Doctor,” Jack said with utter sincerity, “that girl loves you with all her being. You two would be epic together. Let her into your hearts and commit to her!”

The Doctor stiffened and then slowly relented admitting, “She’s already in my hearts Jack.”

“Well then Doctor, it’s time for you to step up. I can’t imagine how this quest is provoking your memories from when you saved this universe and all of us. Now, the two of you have to save all universes. It’s just not fair but consider this. Rose loves you and would never let you face this alone with or without orders from an Eternal. And you love her. This quest should not be an act of sacrifice. It should be an act of love! Isn’t that what saving the universes should be - an act of love? You two are meant to be together and I think it will help you to succeed!”

The Doctor had been following Jack’s every word and he had felt the inspiration and hope in his words. He also felt guilty that a part of him was thrilled that Rose would be with him even though he knew he should be keeping her from harm.

“See Doc, I can tell you’re thinking of leaving her behind to keep her safe. Don’t you get it? She intends to fight with all she’s got so she never gets separated from you forever. If you leave her behind, well, I don’t want to even think about how much that will hurt her!”

With anguished eyes the Doctor answered his friend, “I don’t have the strength to leave her behind.”

All three friends hugged before parting, the gravity of their situation weighing heavily on their thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Before punching in the coordinates given to him by the Eternal, the Doctor turned to Rose and asked. “How are you feeling Rose?” He studied her looking for any trepidation on her part.

She hopped off the bench smiling up at him and Rassilon only knew the power that dazzling smile had over his hearts.

“Doctor, we’re the people who recognize the challenge and are willing to do something about it. The challenge is to fight for life and to stay together. I will always fight to stay with you!”

By hugging her tightly he made sure she couldn’t see his tears but Rose knew she had plucked his heartstrings. This time he would face this with someone in his corner and she was glad she was with him so he wouldn’t be all alone. 

“Ya know Doctor, I gotta say, a proper hug is a fine way to begin a quest!”

Knowing full well he was breaking all his rules and that Jack’s certainty that Rose loved him was his excuse, he realized that Rose Tyler was the one treasure for whom he would suffer anything. Bending his head he softly kissed her, lingering briefly, his lips separating slowly from hers. “A hug and a kiss is even better Rose Tyler. Don’t you think?” he murmured softly in her ear.

The Doctor held his breath waiting to see whether she would rebuff the liberty he had taken. Rose Tyler was a kind hearted, affectionate sort but would she feel uncomfortable with his kiss? He wanted to test Jack’s theory about Rose maybe wanting him. He thought the kiss fleeting enough that they could stay together if she wasn’t interested in him in that way.

Touching her lips in surprise she nodded her head, smiling widely. “Most definitely,” Rose gushed, “in fact it’s a wonder we haven’t done it before. New rule?”

“Oh Rose, I am certainly in favour of a new rule!” He spun around the console his hearts jumping for joy. “New rule, kissing is a must before missions.....yes, and each day of a mission! Kisses must surely be a necessity - encouraging us in the face of adversity, transforming us into fearless foes in the face of fatality...did you hear what I did there Rose?”

“I did,” Rose laughed. “I declare the new rule adopted!”

He knew he should be focused on the stupid quest but all he could think about was the undeniable fact that Rose Tyler wanted to kiss him. He knew that now. He also knew that if he was very, very lucky, like when he met Rose lucky, he might even be able to kiss other things like ears, and necks and mustn’t miss shoulders and then there was... The Doctor shook his head clearing his thoughts, somewhat embarrassed at his lapse.

Of course Rose watched all this play across his face and knew he was thinking of kissing her. Inside she was so thrilled she could hardly breathe and if Shareen was here she’d have been squealing in excitement! She loved him and he wanted to kiss her. How could she be so happy when facing such dire circumstances?

Back to the real world and sobering up the Doctor decided that if Rose Tyler would accept him he would find all the life extending medicines the future had to offer. But he would talk to her first and he wouldn’t sugarcoat the realities of long life. He would insist she decide. His mind made up he issued his own dazzling smile and called out, “Come on then Rose Tyler let’s dematerialize!”

They pulled the handle together and sped off to their destination.

Checking the TARDIS read outs carefully, he told Rose, “We’re on the outer radial arm of the Milky Way. The planet is, in every way, ‘medium’. It’s a medium size with a temperate climate, safe drinking water, atmosphere not unlike Earth and a relatively small humanoid population. We’re outside a small city about half a kilometer to the city entrance. You up for a walk Rose?”

Jumping up from the bench Rose hurried to the TARDIS doors in answer. Stepping outside together, the Doctor drew in his customary breath of air.

“It never gets old does it Doctor?” Rose exclaimed looking up at him with excitement and then looking around.

“No it doesn’t Rose and thank Rassilon for that! Come on then, let’s chase us up a mystery,” he said grabbing up her hand in his and leading them down the walkway to the outskirts of the city.

“Look Doctor, it’s PINK! Why’s that then? Why does everything have that peachy pink tone?”

Swinging her hand happily he told her, “Well, well, everything does look peachy pink! Seems like this planet could become your new favorite Rose. It’s not caused by the sun here. This sun is almost the twin to Earth’s. It’s the clouds. Probably particulates in the clouds. ‘Tis kinda pretty.”

Pointing to the right over what looked like vegetable gardens Rose announced, “Look Doctor, there’s a market of some sort and looks like some restaurants too.”

“Excellent,” the Doctor enthused, “there’s no better place to find out what’s really going on here! Markets are where everyone comes together and it becomes a massive data update.”

Because of his long legs and superior stamina, it was always a challenge keeping up with him when they were walking especially if he was on a mission. Other times if they were just exploring he would slow his pace for her sake. But if they were running from danger he slowed his pace refusing to pull too far ahead of her. If they were really up against it and they were in danger of being overtaken he somehow managed to support her under the ribcage while he lengthened his stride and speed. Her feet would only land every five strides or so thus she could add propulsion while she rested, thanks to him. He would do this until her ragged breathing eased and she could run again at full tilt. Today the Doctor was covering ground at a fast walk so she happily jogged along beside him.

When they got to the market, they saw the people were practically identical to humans except for the ears. Their ears folded over and perked up when listening intently. Rose thought it was cute and the Doctor just snorted. Most people kept the hairline around their ears trimmed back but like country people everywhere, some were shaggier than others. They surmised that offworlders were not foreign to them judging by the lack of interest in them.

The Doctor was busy mentally cataloguing the produce and wares noting the similarity to many Earth fruit and vegetables. Rose observed that the clothes were those of working people the universe over, made to be tough and serve a purpose. Suddenly she pulled up.

“What is it?” the Doctor asked curiously.

“Doctor, don’t look now, but over my right shoulder is a man and he’s wearing jeans!” Rose whispered.

The Doctor nodded and took a look. “Well, it’s unusual I grant you but jeans are utilitarian. I can imagine them being invented in lots of places in the universe,” the Doctor opined.

“No, Doctor, can’t be. Look closely. Identical design with the pocket angles and look at the little red tag next to the hip pocket. They’re Levi’s!”

“Very observant Rose Tyler. Oh you are good! That’s too much of a coincidence. We have our first mystery!” They embraced as though they’d won the lottery.

“Maybe.....,” Rose said, treating him to her tongue touched smile, “we should have a mission kiss to celebrate.”

Staring at her tongue he wondered how long until not just their lips, but their tongues, were part of their kisses too and he was lost in that thought for several seconds until he broke back into the moment and said, “Rose, could I have two kisses later instead of one now?”

Although Rose didn’t know what was going on in his brain, she knew something was percolating so she teased him, “Sure Doctor, but what are you thinking?”

“It’s just that we do not yet know their customs here. I’d hate for us to end up in a cell all for an innocent kiss,” he explained.

“Ahhh, good thinking. You can bank this one then. Oh and Doctor, who says it would have been innocent?” Rose winked at him and turned back into the throng of shoppers dragging him behind. Shocked, but immensely pleased, the Doctor followed docile behind her. 

Once they made their way to the first clear spot they stepped to the side to strategize for a moment. Judging by the shoppers, mostly made up of women and children shopping for household staples and men looking for farm supplies, tools and the like, they judged it a safe environment to split up and look for the gossip. They agreed to meet in an hour at what looked like a local coffee shop. 

At the parts shop, he’d purchased a couple of oddities that seemed out of place and time so he’d made a point of identifying where the proprietor had sourced the parts and then he left to get to the coffee shop. Certainly he was focused on the task but by now he would normally be burning himself up with the urgency of saving the universes. So far he was reasonably under control. His senses were alert, his brain was chewing away on the mystery they had encountered so far. He agreed with Rose that the jeans were not on the scene because of an innocent coincidence. Now he’d found odd parts that shouldn’t be here. The metal was definitely from the future. He couldn’t use the sonic to scan them in the parts shop but thought he might be able to do so in the coffee shop. No, he was feeling on top of things because Rose was with him on this quest and she wanted to kiss him. Smiling as he strolled along he thought to himself that sometimes life could be good. He couldn’t wait to hear what Rose had gotten out of the locals.

Rose arrived at the coffee shop a bit early and snagged them a small table made of real wood situated by the large front window. It had developed the character and inner sheen of wood well worn. People clearly felt at ease here and it showed. The whole place felt like a relaxed smile and conversation with friends. Instead of coffee she ordered a pot of tea, since it was on the menu, and two pastries. She knew the Doctor would eat both sweets but he sometimes offered her some. She looked out the window and allowed herself the pleasure of watching him approach. He was remarkably relaxed under the circumstances moving with a lean grace, a confident set to the shoulders and his hands casually in his trouser pockets. She watched him nimbly maneuver an escaped ball back into play with a group of children nearby. She knew his brilliant brain was taking note of everything in his environment. He was analyzing it faster than any human could imagine. Yep the Doctor was amazin’ but watching him walk, all she could think was that he was drop dead gorgeous! 

He entered the shop and stopped, taking control of the space he exclaimed, “Ahhhh, it’s a shop. I love a little shop!” He looked around noting the evident charm of the place and, spying Rose, headed over to her.

Slipping his coat off he sat and smiled at her as if it had been years since he’d seen her. With a conspiratorial air he asked, “Have you ordered for us Rose? What did your sleuthing turn up?”

“Yep,” she said, “ordered you a couple of pastries and a big pot of tea for us.” Before she could continue the waitress arrived setting down the order and left. Naturally the Doctor scarfed down the first pastry while the tea steeped. 

“Doctor, the talk of the market was a recent meteor shower which just missed the town and crashed a couple miles west of here!”

Swallowing the rest of his sweet and reaching for the next, the Doctor replied, “Hmmm, that’s interesting because I found parts with peculiar characteristics but the owner said they came from a spot a couple miles west of here! That can’t be a coincidence!” he said tucking into the second pastry but stopping at the last minute to break off a piece for her.

Rose served the tea noting that she had more news. “Look Doctor! The teabag tag. How can it be?”

Finishing his pastry he mumbled, “What is it?”

“Talk about coincidences! Doctor, the tag says PT Tips. Mum gets PG Tips from the Tesco around the corner!” Rose looked at the small print and her eyes widened in surprise. “Doctor, it says ‘Made for Temco’. Come on, that’s too weird!”

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, “and by the way, the red tag on those jeans didn’t say Levi’s. I got a closer look. The brand was Levie’s...superior vision me.”

Rose rolled her eyes noting sardonically, “Yeah, that’d be why you wear glasses then! Anyway, the other thing everyone here is worried about is supplies. Apparently they trade with another planet, named Heart, but no supply ships have been here in close to a month. They do know about other planets and space travel ‘n stuff although they’re just starting to develop basic technology in the major city centres.” Rose saw him nodding and knew he was listening but also occupied with his own thoughts.

“So what’s the name of this planet then?” he asked curiously.

“Weird I know,” Rose answered, “but it’s Arms.”

“Well,” The Doctor observed, “I guess there are stranger things than naming planets after body parts.” He was surreptitiously scanning one of the metal parts under the table. Suddenly he paled in shock.

“What Doctor, what’s wrong?” Rose asked alarmed.

“Rose, these parts, they’re part of a Dalek outer shell!


	6. Chapter 6

They both drained their tea cups and stood. Throwing down some of the local currency, provisioned by the TARDIS, they hurried back to the ship.

“We heading west then Doctor?” she asked.

“Yeah, but I’ll land the TARDIS a safe distance away until we know what we’re facing.”

This news was frightening and they both knew these peculiar discoveries were all in some way connected. Glancing at his companion he was, once again, grateful for her company. Always trusting, game for whatever he required of her and sharp as a tack. It didn’t get better than Rose Tyler. If they had to rescue all universes it was all in a day’s work to her. She put him to shame. So much for feeling under control he thought but he remembered Jack’s advice and tried to apply it. No point in making Rose fearful. 

“Rose, the parts could be legitimate space debris. They might have been floating for ages until caught in this planet’s gravity. That said, I don’t believe this discovery is unrelated to whatever we’re here to do. However, it doesn’t necessarily mean there are Daleks here now.”

Smiling up at him she said, “Okay Doctor. Game faces on then!”

“Yep,” he said popping the ‘p’, “I’m going to take the old girl into orbit and scan for Dalek signatures, find out if any are alive. If the coast is clear I’ll land her and we resume investigating. Come along Rose let’s get a move on!” The Doctor increased his walking pace and Rose jogged along beside him.

Puzzled by the odd spatial readings he was getting from nearby space he resisted the urge to get sidetracked. One mystery at a time for now he thought. With relief he confirmed no live Dalek signatures on the planet so he landed at a safe distance from the source of the parts he’d purchased. 

Trekking their way towards the meteorites’ debris field, the Doctor stopped suddenly turning to his companion. 

“Rose, would now be a good time for my kisses....the ones you promised?”

Stepping close to him she slipped her arms under his coat and up his back pulling him close to her body. Looking up at his hopeful eyes she simply nodded. Like a a man seeking refuge from the desert of his life, he bent to her lips. Her warm body yielding to his, pillowy lips, her tongue seeking entrance and the Time Lord was swept away by the vertigo her taste and pheromones triggered. Blood pounding in his ears he drank her in, the scent and feel of her, and he soon found himself suckling her ear lobes, feeding on her little moans of pleasure, reveling at her hips moving against his hardness, her hands buried in his hair. Oh yes, take her, take her! With one thing raging in his mind it took a lot of strength to call up his better nature. He’d asked for two kisses, not flagrant fucking in the flowers!

Pulling away painfully he was gratified to hear her mewl of protest. Her face was flushed, her plump lips slightly open, and her eyes were half lidded with arousal and it was because of him! She wanted him! 

Taking a moment to find herself, she straightened her hoodie self consciously, blowing out a rush of air and completing her return to reasonable normalcy with a final pat of her disheveled hair. Oh gawd he was amazin’! Jack had not been lying about his bits either judging by what she’d felt of him. His kiss had been brilliant and she still felt light headed and slightly shaky.

Feeling pretty pleased with himself and knowing he had one kiss left, he grabbed her hand and marched forward with conviction. “Come on Rose we have to inspect the meteorites!”

“Meteorites? What meteorites?”

The Doctor chuckled dragging her up the side of the blast radius. It wasn’t a large blast but there were few meteorites left that hadn’t been incinerated on entry. They looked uninteresting and appeared normal in composition. Nevertheless, the Doctor scanned a few bits and his eyes widened in surprise, “Hello, what’s this then?”

“Whatcha find Doctor? Rose asked, dropping a few pretty rocks she’d been examining. 

“Well, it’s very odd really but something irradiated these meteorites to make them super magnates. Look!” He turned and spied a fist sized meteorite about 30ft away. Careful to hold a matching piece he had away from his body, he moved closer to the other piece one step at a time. Two steps in and the magnetic pull was instantaneous and powerful pulling it from his hand with astonishing speed and smashing the two pieces together. Rose was shocked too but she stayed quiet watching him. He was deep in thought. While she waited scuffing her toe in baked-into-sand dirt she felt something. Bending down she dug out more shiny metal, Dalek metal. Had to be if it was still unmelted after the blast.

“Doctor, look at these Dalek parts I found. They didn’t burn up but they must have come here with the meteorites. How could that be?”

“Brilliant Rose Tyler! That’s exactly what I was thinking. It looks like they came here, whether intentional or not, with the meteorite. They didn’t burn up but it seems like they were blown apart on impact.”

“But, why? It doesn’t make sense. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking the Daleks are up to something in a quiet, far away part of the Milky Way. Out here, away from the travel and trade routes, no one is paying attention. I feel certain the jeans and the tea fit into all this. But I have not yet figured out why Daleks would try to hitch a ride with a meteor, or if that’s even what they were doing. They’re scientifically advanced. They would know that wouldn’t work without propulsion to prevent explosive impact? the Doctor concluded.

“Hmmm,” Rose murmured, “maybe for some reason they’re trying to build a method of transport, maybe for some reason they’re stranded, yeah, stranded without their ships,” she said clearly enjoying the brainstorming.”

“That’s interesting and worthy as a working hypotheses but it raises another critical question. Where are these Daleks coming from? They’re supposed to be gone, finished. If this is just debris from long ago battles fine but why to I get the feeling this is far more troubling than we think! I feel like we are getting closer to putting the puzzle together but we’re not there yet. Whatever is being hatched here is what separates us in the future and potentially brings an end to all creation. Come on Rose, let’s go see the fella that sold on the Dalek parts.”

As they trudged over the rise on the other side of the crater, they saw a large sprawling complex. Despite the peachy pink tone, one would have to assess it as completely ramshackle. The land surrounding the property was dotted with out buildings and to the left a large junkyard smeared across the landscape in an ugly stain. Just because he wasn’t feeling hyper didn’t mean he wasn’t being careful so the Doctor took out his sonic and scanned. 

“Interesting,” he declared, “looks like there’s a whole network of underground tunnels.”

“Have they always been there or are they recently constructed?” Rose asked.

Watching her assessing the complex, once again he found himself admiring her qualities. Generally on their adventures her intuitiveness, curiosity and her ability to identify with the beings they met proved to be invaluable to him. Sometimes he forgot her analytical strengths. She was always asking the right questions!

“You’re on the right track Rose, as usual. Compared to the rest of this dump, the tunnels are relatively new. Now I wonder what that’s all about?”

“Brilliant,” Rose declared, “let’s try to find the front door then.”

Another ten minutes and they arrived at their best guess of a front door. Knocking firmly they were surprised to hear a barked invitation to enter. It took a moment to adjust to the assault on the eyes once they stepped inside. There was junk everywhere, junk heaped into precarious piles literally everywhere. They heard someone call out and followed the voice until they spied a grizzled, sour faced man, about fifty or so, sitting by a pot bellied stove in a small circle of cleared floor. He sat in a badly stained upholstered chair and Rose shivered thinking about what else might be living in the chair. He had a knife with which he was carving pieces of cold meat that sat on a plate beside two Jaffa cakes.

With a quick look at the Doctor to see if he noticed she saw him blink slowly and rub his eye. It was their signal for yes.

Rolling the knife over his fingers the man finished chewing, wiped his mouth with a gnarled hand and barked out, “Who are ya and what d’ya want?”

Sensing Rose’s disquiet the Doctor knew it was more than her revulsion at the evident filth of the man. She sensed something about him or this place that ran deeper than a pig living in a pig sty.

“I was told you might have more parts for sale similar to one’s I bought in town. Mind if I get them from my pocket?” the Doctor asked.

Flicking his knife to proceed, the man growled, “Real slow Mister if ya know what’s good for ya.”

Drawing his hand slowly from his pocket the Doctor produced two Dalek parts all the while watching the man’s bloodshot eyes as they flicked down to his hand and he was sure the owner recognized the parts. Whether that recognition stemmed from avarice at the chance to sell more parts or the owner knew what Daleks were, the Doctor couldn’t say, but he knew they were on the right track. 

The owner kept his eyes on the Doctor as he reached to a side table grabbing a wooden box. He opened the box so the Doctor could see the parts. Despite his inclination to shudder at anything Dalek, the Doctor managed to suppress his reaction.

Under normal circumstances Rose was the one who kept the quarry talking while the Doctor went to the washroom for a quick snoop around. But she knew the Doctor would never agree to leave her alone with the junkman so she piped up, “Before you two start negotiating may I use the facilities?”

Staring her up and down, he finally shrugged grumbling, “Facilities are outside. Go straight and take first left till you get to the exit. Hey, what were ya lookin’ at my Jappa cakes for?”

“Reminded me I was hungry is all,” she replied as she steered clear around him and headed towards the narrow tunnel through the junk. 

The junkman watched her ass as she walked away until the Doctor stepped into his field of vision to block his view. With an edge to his voice, the Doctor asked, “What do you want for the parts?”

At first the owner wasn’t sure he wanted to sell the parts but the Doctor knew it was just tactics. This Manpig, as the Doctor now saw him, was greedy for unimportant things but he was content to keep the back and forth going until Rose returned. Fourteen minutes and 21 seconds went by and the Doctor had enough. Rose should be back by now so he stood to go look for her. 

Manpig snorted derisively, “Ya need to give that one a good cuff. She talks back doesn’t she? Leave her be and let her find her way back. It’ll serve her right.”

The Doctor wasn’t fooled. In one move, so fast Manpig didn’t see him coming, he flicked the knife from his hand slipping it in his pocket, grabbed his throat and pushed him back in the chair slamming it over with a bloody great wallop as it hit the ground astonishing Manpig out of breath.

With his hand still around Manpig’s throat, the Doctor bent closer wrinkling his nose at the stink of him. His voice chill as cold steel he warned, “Let me be very, very clear. If anything has happened to her I will kill you. There will be no place you can hide that I won’t find you.” With a powerful last tightening grip on his throat he left Manpig upended on the floor. 

From his prone position, struggling to get a breath and massaging his throat gingerly, Manpig watched the pinstriped man move down the hallway, weaving his way through the piles of junk so fast it didn’t seem normal. It was only then it dawned on him that he had no idea who the man was and he better get the hell outta here because he knew the blonde would not be coming out of the tunnels alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Dodging and weaving through the junk piles, the Doctor made the first left turn. His senses on hyper alert he listened for pursuers and looked for any sign of Rose. He caught her scent turning right just before the door to the outside and he followed her path but he soon slowed watching ahead before each step he took. Something didn’t seem right. Then he stopped and reached inside the vest pocket of his coat for the sonic. He found her TARDIS key signature. below in the tunnels. Scanning ahead he realized what had happened. Fake floor tiles carefully arranged over holes in the floor told the story of Rose’s absence. She’d fallen through but how far?

Approaching slowly, staying close to the junk piles he leaned over the hole and saw his Rose crumpled on the dirt about 9 feet below. Had she hit her head? She was so still! To put lie to his thought she stirred and his hearts leapt with relief.

“Rose, Rose! Can you hear me? Are you okay?” the Doctor called hoping to hear from her.

He watched her struggling to come around so he kept calling her, keeping alert to any potential attack on his level. After what felt like a monstrous period of time, Rose sat up although she was clearly woozy. Looking up slowly she groaned.

“Hiya Doctor,” she rasped, “clearly took a dive I’m afraid.”

“Rose, can you get up? Can you walk?” he asked urgently. He wanted them the hell out of this hell hole. 

“Maybe later,” Rose answered, her voice a little stronger, “I think I’ve gone and sprained an ankle. Didn’t feel right when I landed on it!”

Rose looked around to the right and left and back up at the Doctor through the frayed hole in the floor. “Doctor, obviously I’m in one of the tunnels but it’s quite big around, big enough for two trucks side by each. I wonder what goes on down here?”

“What indeed,” the Doctor called down, “listen Rose, I’d rather see you fixed up first before we find out!” Sometimes he just marveled at her. Barely recovered and she’s feeding him information. He understood how she felt. She was fighting to keep the universes safe and to keep them together. To her there was no time to waste.

Then he heard her desperate call, “Doctor, something is coming. I’m going to hide...will let you know what it is!”

“Rose, wait, I’m coming down.” He was not letting her face an unknown risk alone. He jumped through the hole, landing lightly, and ready to run and carry her to safety. 

“Psst, here Doctor,” Rose whispered motioning him to the gap in the wall she’d found. They squeezed in together holding their breath as they heard the ominous trundling and whirring sound approaching closer and closer to their position. Knowing the Dalek would be able to sense them he would distract it so Rose could stay hidden and hopefully escape. As it turned out the Doctor’s intention to play decoy proved unnecessary. The Dalek was badly wounded, it’s motor functions damaged and noisy. It trundled right by them showing no signs it detected them. Half it’s armor shell was gone exposing the ghastly, wrinkled flesh within. They remained stock still until it was well beyond them and around the bend.

Motioning Rose to come out, which she did with a limp, he whispered, “While I doubt that Dalek was much of a threat, it troubles me I didn’t detect it from the TARDIS. We have to assume there could be other Daleks here, possibly uninjured.” The Doctor scanned the walls of the tunnel. “Hmmm,” he paused staring off deep in thought until he turned to her explaining, “these tunnels are like the meteorite ore. Rose, oh, oh, there’s something, just here,” he said jabbing his temple with his finger signaling he just couldn’t put it together yet.

“I’m sure it’ll come to ya Doctor. It’s a puzzle that’s for sure! So what’s the plan?” she asked.

Whirling around to look at her and still whispering he counted on his fingers. “First, let’s have a look at that ankle, second, we take a careful look around this place, and third, we take the first exit we find and get back to the TARDIS. I want to go back and check the anomalous space readings I detected. How could I have ignored them Rose?”

As he bent to take a reading of her injured ankle Rose piped up to reassure him. “Well at the time we were on the trail of a mystery, it’s not like you couldn’t review the data later. Oh that feels a lot better Doctor. What did ya do?”

Springing up like a jack-in-the-box, the Doctor, still whispering, and looking around them, answered, “reduced the swelling and contracted the damaged ligament.” 

Grabbing her hand he led them carefully down the tunnel keeping them close to the sides, looking out for crevices that would offer coverage along the way until they found a way up and out. As he looked around and considered the tunnel configuration he was starting to form a hypothesis. 

As they scuttled their way down the tunnel they came across a smooth solid metal door. Swinging the door open they saw a ladder leading upwards to a metal silo hatch. 

Encouraging Rose to go first, she began to climb while he waited for enough clearance to begin the climb. He turned to close the tunnel access door and found himself staring at the another damaged Dalek. This Dalek was partially exposed with no eye stalk but it had a firing arm still intact! The Doctor was quick but not quick enough with his sonic. As he pulled it from his vest pocket, he felt a rush of air as Rose jumped from the ladder landing right in front of him taking the Dalek fire meant for him. As she collapsed back against him, he caught her as he aimed the sonic at the Dalek flesh and watched it shrivel. 

“No, no, no, no, Rose, you are not leaving me!” Whipping the sonic tumblers around with his thumb he scanned his companion and fear shocked through him. She was seriously hurt and would soon be in critical condition. The Dalek weapon had been defective but he was terrified that meant a slow and painful death instead of instant disintegration. He had to move, move, move! Get her to the infirmary! He lifted her gently over his shoulder and moved up the ladder as though he bore no burden. Escaping out the hatch he was running towards the TARDIS like his hair was on fire. 

“Rose, stay with me please. I just fixed your ankle and then you’re jumping on it. That’s not fair Rose Tyler! Please Rose don’t leave me!” the Doctor implored. He was racing over the ground widening his stride as he pulled onto even, hard-pack terrain. “We’re almost there. Don’t you give up Rose! you hear me.”

Approaching the TARDIS’ doors she cried out, “Put me down, pain, pain please.”

“Rose I have to get you inside,” the Doctor pleaded but Rose cried and he heard the agony in the shivering, shallow gasps of her breath and he gently lowered her off his shoulder into his arms and then softly he laid her on the ground. She was suffering, no doubt her insides scrambled from the shot she’d taken. 

He sat and took her in his arms. “What is it sweetheart?” He asked but he knew.

“Doctor,” she whispered in such pain she was barely able to speak, “if I die, it would never be goodbye cuz I love you so. I’m leaving my heart with you so don’t you worry cuz I’ll reach you from wherever I go and I will stay with you.” Holding her to him, tears streamed down his face. 

But Rose wasn’t finished. “Doctor, don’t bury me for 3 days ‘kay?” her voice so weak the Doctor’s universe was shattering around him.

Barely able to speak the Doctor whispered, “Why Rose?”

“Cuz of what Walter Scott wrote.”

Keeping his ear to her sweet lips he asked his reason for living, “What did he say Rose?”

“‘Is death the last sleep? No, it is the final awakening.’ I love you Doctor.” 

He felt her slip away and he wailed in agony hour after hour under the travesty of a peachy pink sky rocking Rose Tyler tightly in his arms. The great blue box embraced him and shook at the depth of his desolation. The TARDIS was wise and she knew her Time Lord needed help. She sent Jack Harkness the coordinates with the message ‘COME NOW’.”

Jack landed roughly, in a fighter’s crouch, blaster ready. He heard an anguished wail and scrambled up the side of the rise. He stayed low and his heart dropped at the sight wishing it had been a firefight instead of what was before him. The Doctor was weeping, clutching the lifeless body of Rose Tyler in his arms. Jack’s heart broke. Unable to breathe he took a moment to think of how to comfort the Doctor. Then he exploded over the rise hurtling towards his friend.

Jack Harkness was devastated by the sight. Oh Rose, I’m sorry sweetheart, he thought to himself. Then he took in the Doctor and he knew Rose would forgive him for placing his priority there. The once powerful Time Lord looked small and broken in his overcoat. But it was his haggard appearance that scared Jack. This was a man who wouldn’t eat or sleep for a long time. He might just let himself die.

Knowing the Doctor had not even heard him approach he quietly and slowly bent down and sat beside him, cross legged, watching him rock Rose’s body. “I’m so sorry Doctor.” And then Jack wept for Rose throwing his arm around the Doctor’s shoulders. The two men sat together holding vigil for Rose Tyler. When the sun went down Jack turned to his friend.

“How did she die Doctor?” Jack asked quietly.

His voice laden with grief to the point of hoarseness he managed, “She jumped in front of me. She was safe. She was safe Jack, heading up the ladder but oh no, she couldn’t just go she had to shield me from the Dalek shot and she died. She died...” he trailed off.

Daleks! Jack thought with horror and here we are completely exposed. He had to get them inside.

“Doc,” he soothed, “we have to get our girl inside. We have to attend to her, look after her.”

“No,” the Doctor croaked out, “no one touches her but me! She doesn’t want to be buried for 3 days!”

Jack thought that was odd. Rose wasn’t particularly religious and even if she was, why 3 days? “Why did she ask that Doctor?”

Jack was deeply moved by the haunted look in his friend’s eyes. “She quoted Walter Scott. She said, ‘Is death the last sleep? No, it is the final awakening’.” The Doctor bent his head slowly nuzzling Rose.

“She still smells like Rose, Jack,” he whispered in anguish. “She told me she loved me and I didn’t say it back.”

“She knew Doctor. I promise. She didn’t want to make you say it but she knew you loved her,” Jack offered in comfort. But Jack was stunned remembering what the Eternal had said. Could it be? Did Rose unconsciously know. Then there were the Daleks. Okay we have to get a move on he thought.

“Doctor, can you carry our sweet girl inside? We don’t want her lying here in the dirt. Let’s get her comfortable inside the TARDIS. The old girl needs to mourn her too. Come on then.” 

Jack gently pulled up his arm and was rewarded when the Doctor stood, with Rose still in his arms. He followed Jack forlornly towards the ship where the devastated Time Lord was led to the infirmary. 

The TARDIS, being a creature of time, had infinite sight but also infinite patience. She studied timelines and wondered how her Time Lord had so little patience. He was all fire and ice, always moving, always running, so impatient. Still, he was kind and in her own way she loved him and was proud of him. She hummed a special song in his mind to comfort him. It was a song of creation, of new beginnings, a very old song from long ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say I will be away but will post next chapter Jan 3 in the meantime here is another chapter for you. Thank you for your comments.

Watching the Doctor lay Rose on the medical bed, Jack saw a man drained of all hope. His pain was palpable. He needed to keep the Doctor busy because he knew from heartbreaking experience the grief-stricken needed distraction, at least at the beginning. It got them through the numb stage and the blistering first pain. Only time helped the ache that followed, time and friends. That meant now he needed to help the Doctor do what needed to be done. 

“Doctor,” Jack said taking him by the shoulders to capture his attention, “I need you to be a Doctor now, a medical doctor.” He shook his friend’s shoulders slightly.

The Doctor was confused and he struggled to concentrate on figuring out what Jack had said until finally he murmured, “What do you need Jack?”.

“I’m sorry Doctor but I need you to do a full medical work up on Rose.”

“What? Why? Jack I don’t think I can. How can you ask that of me?”

“Doc, I know, I know and if my hunch is wrong I know it will hurt you but I think you’d want to know.”

“What are you talking about?” the dazed and confused Time Lord asked.

“The Eternal talked about the vortex in Rose having to be awakened. Hell Doc, even Rose asked not to be buried for three days. Why would she ask that? Look Doc, I know this could turn into the cruelest of jokes but shouldn’t we look for those vortex bits, verify she’s not....oh hell, I don’t know,....not in some in-between phase that mimics death.”

On the one hand Jack was afraid of the glimmer of hope he saw in the Doctor’s eyes. If he was wrong it might undo the Doctor completely. On the other hand, didn’t he owe it to Rose to be sure? Looking for the Doctor’s response he could tell he was thinking.

Squaring his shoulders the Doctor faced Jack and said, “I feel I’m grasping at straws but I know I have to be sure. Maybe Rose knew. I am going to do this alone Jack.”

Jack nodded telling the Doctor he’d be in the console room if he was needed.

Standing alone looking at Rose, so still and lifeless, he took her hand and whispered, “Please Rose come back to me. I love you sweetheart. I love you with all my hearts and I do not want to go on without you.” 

Looking down at the hand that had given him such comfort, he noticed something he hadn’t expected to see. Her face and skin looked pale, devoid of the variations that come with circulating blood warming the flesh, but her hand, the nail beds should be purplish but they were not. His head snapped up and he flicked open the button on Rose’s jeans. Deftly he shimmied her jeans down to mid thigh so he could see her lividity, the pooling of blood one should see in a person six hours dead. There was none! Suddenly the Doctor was a moving blur, swinging on his lab whites, undressing Rose swiftly and covering her with a blanket and effortlessly moving scanning equipment into position. 

Pausing from his labour, he removed his glasses and scrubbed his hand down his face. It was bloody perplexing. Test after test yet he couldn’t find evidence of living processes in her body, not even at the cellular level. Still, what he was seeing with his eyes, did not say death. She was neither dead nor alive, in between, just like Jack said. He decided there was one last thing he could do - one last test. He would go into her mind. If there was no mind there he would know. 

Tenderly he laid his fingers against her temples and he prayed he would find her. He entered a smudgy, monochrome twilight but it was not black. His senses and telepathy alert, he projected his mind searching for her essence and he detected the barest of ripples in the stillness.

Angrily he demanded, “Why are you hiding here? What are you doing here?”

“You would do well to adopt a civil tone with me Time Lord!” 

Definitely not in the mood,” he sniped back, “What are you doing to her?”

“I chose her for you. I set the test. She did not hesitate to rip open my heart and give her life for you. Her mother’s heart, helped her own daughter risk her life for you Time Lord. I am changing her, preparing her for you. Do not try my patience! She is not ready!”

The Doctor just wanted his Rose. He didn’t want to play games so he relented and asked, “Will she come back to me? Will I ever see her again?”

“When my work is complete you will see her again.”

Softly, his emotional exhaustion clearly on display, he asked, “When? When will she return to me?”

The TARDIS took pity on her pilot reaching to soothe his mind, “The Wolf keeps her from death, I make changes to prepare her for you. She told you when. You must return to your task.”

Jack heard the Doctor’s footsteps approaching and tried to decipher whether they were the steps of a man defeated or a man elated. But there were no clues. He would have to wait to see his eyes to know his state of mind.

Entering the console room the Doctor didn’t leave Jack waiting, judging it unfair. “Jack, you were right. She hovers neither dead nor alive. My old girl says she will live again...in three days!”

The two men broke into radiant smiles and embraced in grateful brotherhood. “Thanks Jack. You saved us both and thanks to my old girl who asked you to come. I am truly grateful Jack.”

“My absolute pleasure Doctor. You know that I’d do anything for you and Rosie. Don’t we have to give her water or feed her? I mean 3 days without water?”

“Water, yes but I’ve already taken care of it. The TARDIS says she won’t need food until she ahhh, awakens!”

“Okay then Doc, I’ll rustle us up a couple steaks and let’s have a meal with Rosie and keep her company.” Jack offered because he knew the Doctor didn’t want to leave her side.  
With a flurry of activity, sizzling steaks were soon delivered to the hastily set little table in the infirmary. The Doctor had moved aside the various medical apparatus and found the table and comfortable chairs. He even adjusted the lighting so Rose wouldn’t be under the glare of the harsh white lights. 

Jack returned with roasted vegetables and baked potatoes with cheese. Setting his plates on the table he was in the mood to tease. “Ahhh, Doc, you’ve made the lights so romantic. I didn’t know you cared!” he drawled fluttering his eyelashes coyly.

“Don’t be daft Jack,” the Doctor chuckled at his antics. “I did it for Rose. But I have to admit this is the best meal I’ve had in a long time. Thank you. Thank you for coming and for looking after Rose and me. It means a lot to me.” 

Jack just nodded and the two friends sprawled in their comfortable chairs, drinking their wine, sitting beside Rose, waiting for her to wake and make them whole again. Soon they were laughing recounting their adventures and enjoying each other’s company. Jack turned the conversation to their current challenge.

“Doc, you said you wanted to examine some space anomalies. Any chance you can access the console from here. I was thinking we could get to the bottom of it in the morning.”

“It’s a safety protocol in the event I can’t leave the infirmary. So, yes we can do that in the morning. I need to sleep a few hours but I’ll get started when I wake.” 

While it was true he was trying to keep the Doctor busy, more like refocus his worry for Rose. But he was also trying to keep his eyes on the task. The Doctor had been hit with a paralyzing loss and while it was true there was reason to hope, Jack knew it could still go devastatingly bad. The Doctor could rest with Rose, dream and hope, but tomorrow he had to get back to sorting out what the hell they were facing. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too late.

As they sipped their wine and watched Rose, Jack wasn’t finished dispensing advice. “Ya know Doctor, when Rosie wakes up, if you don’t tell her what you feel for her, I’m going to kick your butt until you do.”

Turning to look his friend in the eye the Doctor confirmed softly, “She’s not getting off the infirmary bed before I tell her.”

“Good. You may be long lived Doctor but life is too short to turn away that girl’s salvation. Now I’m off to bed. Sleep well Doctor.”

“And you Jack, and thanks for everything.”

Kicking off his plimsolls and slipping off his tie and suit jacket he crawled in bed with Rose, turning her and forming the big spoon behind her. Holding her safe in his arms he fell asleep.

When Jack arrived the next morning, he was freshly showered and carried a tray of tea and toast. “Mornin’ Doc, how did ya sleep?”

But the Doctor was hunched over studying read outs from his space anomaly. Jack noted his rumpled appearance and glanced over at the medical bed and knew the Doctor had held Rose while he slept. 

“Doc, here have some tea and toast. Then get a quick shower and I will keep an eye on Rose. Doc! Are you listening?” Jack asked in a louder voice.

Looking up and clearly just aware Jack had joined him he bid him good morning and inhaled his tea and a couple of pieces of toast. He explained to Jack the readings were very odd and he was still figuring them out. Seeing the TARDIS materialize a fresh pinstripe suit, the Doctor stepped through the door it hung on to find the ship had moved a shower handily into the infirmary. He couldn’t help noting how the whole ship, as well as Jack and himself seemed to orbit around Rose and he was the one in the closest orbit. He had been in her orbit since the day he found her. Looking over his shoulder at Rose he hoped she would wake soon and bless him with her smile. Then he slipped off to get a shower.

While he was gone Jack spoke to Rose and held her hand. “Rosie, I sure miss you and hope you hurry back. Listen, while you’ve been gone the Doctor has been an absolute basket case. Don’t worry though because I’ve been looking after him. Still I’d really appreciate it if you got your admittedly lovely butt in gear and got back here. He needs you Rose.“. 

That was when the Doctor returned and hurried over to Rose scanning her. Turning to Jack, the Doctor’s countenance was grim. 

“Jack there is something going on here that’s not good, something very, very bad.”

“Jeez Doc, what’s wrong? Is it Rose? What’s wrong with her?”

“Rose?” the Doctor asked, “nahh, she’s fine, well not fine exactly but as well as can be expected and by that I mean no change in status...,” he stopped as Jack shook him in frustration.

“Doc! What is it? What has you so spooked?”

“Oh yeah, right, come look at this.”

Taking Jack over to the analytical portion of the secondary console he flipped a switch and a holograph revolved in the air. The planet Arms turned slowly as the Doctor began sharing what he knew.

“This planet was put here less than a month ago! And that’s not all Jack. It is not from this universe.”

“Holy crap Doc, how is that even possible? Who the hell has the power to do that?”

“Probably the Daleks. But it’s why it was done that has me terrified!”


	9. Chapter 9

“What d’ya mean the Daleks? I thought Rosie vaporized them, or whatever was inside her did, and it ended their existence back when you wore leather!” The thought of Daleks had Jack’s heart pounding.

Jack watched the Doctor as he fiddled to adjust the holograph, realizing how energized he was despite the very real danger they and, who knows how many others, were facing. It’s like his brain was fueled by solving multilayered problems and it was a wonder to behold if you were fortunate enough to witness the Doctor at his best. His mind would be occupied with the conundrum non stop until the problem was solved even if he was doing a host of other things. Then he was like a balloon deflating until the next problem arose or he recovered from the terror and exhaustion that stemmed from solving the cause of the problem. The only other thing that commanded the same intense, non stop, interest from him was Rose Tyler. Just like with problem solving, if Rose was away with her Mum or friends, the Doctor deflated and lost interest in most things. He shuddered knowing the state his friend would be in if Rose didn’t wake up. He turned his attention to the Doctor’s answer knowing he might have to sort out whatever was going on.

With his holograph adjustments complete the Doctor snapped his fingers at him and said, “Pay attention Jack. Now, here we see the barriers between the two universes, the void between the barriers and the planet we’re on is over here. Waves of energy opened both barriers and floated the planet over the void into orbit here in our universe,” he concluded enjoying both his conclusion, but especially, his colorful holograph.

“But, but how is that even possible? The people here are alive! No one could survive that. And what about the planet, how could the planet survive it?” Jack asked.

“Ahhh,” the Doctor acknowledged, hands behind his back, eager to enlighten his pupil, “how indeed? Well I think I’ve figured out most of it. A powerful, layered set of magnetized energy waves were laid down. They not only opened the barriers to each universe but provided a highway for a planet with a naturally magnetic crust not to mention a magnetized core. Opening the barrier creates weirdness in the local time space continuum. If this planet had even the slightest wobble in it’s orbit, which most planets have to varying degrees, then the planet would be able to resist it’s sun’s gravity and break free, provided the waves appeared at exactly the right second in its elliptical orbit. Then it would be drawn rapidly towards the waves.” Smiling at his pupil he stopped to take a breath and a sip of tea.

“Course, that doesn’t answer the question of how the planet survived the journey intact. This particular planet is uniquely strong because it’s core and crust are magnetically attracted to each other making it strongly held together and that would keep it spinning even through the void and that, combined with the electromagnetic waves would make the journey last 1.4 seconds until it appeared in our universe! The magnetism was key to maintain the planet’s spin but also its atmosphere intact. Half the people on the planet would have been blinking at the instant of the change and noticed nothing and those that had their eyes open would have thought they were blinking. That is bloody awesome Jack!”

“Yeah but Doc, the planet is orbiting a sun here. So what, this planet gets grabbed out of its orbit, flung across the void and just happens to end up in orbit here in our universe?”

“Ahh, good point Jack. Yes, quite right, how did the planet achieve orbit here? This is the amazing bit! Before the waves were set up, our barrier was opened and a suitable meteorite already in orbit in this system had it’s orbit slightly adjusted so that when Arms came across into our universe that meteor was aimed to hit the planet’s atmosphere nudging it into a sustainable orbit. Then it entered the planet’s atmosphere and broke up harmlessly.”

Jack just looked at him clearly astonished. In response the Doctor continued excitedly, “I know! The mathematics of this are colossally complex. Honestly the only other person who could do this is me!” he finished with enthusiasm. “And that’s a good thing because this planet has to go back!”

“Okay, but Doctor you think the Daleks did this which takes me back to my first question. I thought the Daleks were all gone now?”

“Hmmm yeah we did see Rose destroy them.” Here the Doctor turned serious pausing for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “Near the end of the Time War it wasn’t just the Time Lords who suspected they would be wiped out in a final conflagration with the Daleks. They knew the Daleks had probably reached the same conclusion and taken steps to build a void ship. Time Lord science posited that such a ship would be possible and let me tell you the physics would take me days to explain. But here’s the salient point, a void ship would be capable of creating the waves necessary to open the barriers and this monumental task could not have been done from our side of the universe. It had to be done from the void!”

Jack figured it out saying, “So they built the ship, retreated to the void, nursed their wounds and planned a come back! How many Doctor, how many Daleks in that ship?”

“It was rumored the cult of Skaro, the four biggest, baddest Daleks, built a void ship as a final escape and that now appears likely. As to how many others, it’s hard to say, but I am guessing they scooped up some from the war. I don’t think that would be very many. It’s the physics that would have limited the number they could take with them in the ship.”

Pausing to think over his explanation the Doctor added, “Rose thought the Daleks were in the meteor, which is right I think, and that they were using it as transportation. But it wasn’t because they needed transport, rather, I think it was to ensure the meteor was steered exactly to the right coordinates so the planet achieved stable orbit.” 

Jack was still stunned but not so much he couldn’t voice the obvious question, “What the hell is so important the Daleks went to all this trouble?” 

The two of them watched the softly moving holograph letting the full implications sink in until the Doctor murmured, “That is indeed the question! There is something on that planet they desperately want Jack. And that means the Daleks piloting the meteor were shielded. They were not just ensuring a proper orbit but they were to be the searchers. Something went wrong that caused the Dalek I killed to be wounded and probably others judging by the parts we found but that doesn’t mean there are no operable Daleks searching down there in the tunnels. 

“But Doc, if they can open the universal barriers why didn’t they just enter the alternate universe directly and get what they wanted? Why this elaborate planet snatch?” Jack asked.

“Oh yes, I neglected to mention that didn’t I? Because these Daleks are from this universe their void ship wouldn’t function in an alternate universe. There is another thing we have to consider Jack.”

“Oh joy, I just can’t wait to hear!” Jack noted sarcastically. 

Fixing Jack with a dead serious stare the Doctor ominously pointed out, “These Daleks are making their move after centuries in the void and they’re relying on whatever is down there to give them success. Is what they’re looking for still there or have they taken it already?” 

“Blistering time loops, this just goes from bad to worse!” Jack noted. “Any chance we can scan to know if they’re still there?”

“I’m certainly going to try but I didn’t even pick up the Dalek signatures earlier, probably because the Daleks are covered in void stuff.”

“Void stuff, that’d be the scientific explanation?” Jack asked with a smile.

Smiling too, if only to relieve the stark reality of their situation, the Doctor said, “No time to explain Jack. Suffice it to say I now know what to scan for so, assuming they’re still there, I should be able to detect them and possibly whatever they’re after. I have to eliminate the interference from the electromagnetism so it will take some time. Ironically I used the electromagnetism here to mask the old girl’s signature not knowing what to expect from this quest.”

Jack nodded in agreement grateful they hadn’t had to fight the Daleks unprepared but he couldn’t help wondering if that was what they were supposed to do. Shaking his head in frustration at the enigmatic instructions from the Eternal he changed topics. 

“By the way Doc, you said this planet was called Arms and in the alternate universe it trades with a planet called Heart.”

The Doctor nodded yes.

“You realize those names are anagrams of our universe’s counterparts right?”

Jack watched the Doctor’s eyebrows furrow while he figured it out until they shot up into his forehead and he exclaimed with delight, “Oh, well done Jack! We are on the alternate universe’s version of Mars called Arms, and they trade with the alternate universe’s version of Earth aka Heart! Oh that’s brilliant!”

With that the Doctor got busy filtering and fine tuning sensors while Jack headed to the console room to call Torchwood for a status update. Setting the parameters to encompass any anomalies, the Doctor set his ship to scan. He looked up at Rose, walking over to check on her yet again. His hearts beat faster when he noticed the minuscule changes in her. He examined the improvement carefully noting the warming of her complexion and there was the slightest tint of pink to her lips. Excitement wired his body like he was plugged directly to a power source. His brain was on fast forward and there was no off switch. Soon she would be back with him and he was desperate for that moment.

He hovered around her waiting and waiting until he heard her whisper his name and her liquid eyes opened slowly and he was stunned by how they’d changed. No longer the soft molasses he loved, they had become sunlight shining through a fine whiskey, a golden amber that took his breath away. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the stunning change, rather he worried what else had changed. What if the things he loved about her nature had changed? Drowning in her golden caramel orbs he found what he wanted to find. Her essence was still there in their mischievous glint, full of humour and playfulness. It was his Rose and he bounced on his flexing feet and rubbed his hands together, his expression childlike with wonder at a brilliant birthday present.

“Did ya miss me?” she murmured

Remembering the Eternal had told him to have the courage to ask for what he wanted. No way was he going to run this time. He was going to stand and ask for her.

“More than you could know. I love you Rose!” And just like that, the Time Lord exposed his hearts to Rose Tyler and the hubris of the universe.

Before Rose could draw breath he had melted into her form. She could feel his firm torso and his hearts hammering within. His arms folded around her drawing her closer to him. She could feel him shake and felt his tears at the time lost. He drew his head back and Rose saw the relief in his eyes. She watched him drink her in with his ancient, still tender eyes and felt him stroking her hair. Rose never felt so cherished and when he kissed her it was gentle, tender and tasted of his tears. All he could do was croak out, “Don’t go, not ever again.”

Rose held him tightly, listening intently, as he spoke again. “When you’re with me the pain stops. Then you go and I am lost. I will chose you until I am no more. That is my vow and my oath. I want to be with you to know how you breath when you dream. I want to bond with you Rose Tyler, if you’ll have me.”

Realizing how true it was that a universe could be held in a second, the Doctor suffered waiting for her reply but, whatever it might be, he felt relief she knew how he felt. Her tiny hands ran through his hair as he watched her golden eyes glow at him and finally, after an eternity, she answered his question.

“Doctor, my universe begins and ends with you and all my paths lead to you because I love you and always will. You have asked to bond with me but I don’t know what that means. I really like the sound of it cuz it sounds permanent. But shouldn’t I be bonded to you too?” she asked curiously.

She was so beautiful and he was lost in her sunlight eyes. Smiling at her he clarified, “I misspoke Rose. I was asking if you would consent to us being bonded to each other.”

“Oh yes I’d love it Doctor,” she affirmed, her conviction clear in her tears.

The Doctor bent to her lips and left no doubt whatsoever that he meant what he said. The electrical attraction between them sparked and crackled with Rose pulling him closer pushing her body tight to him, his eagerness apparent to her. But then he gradually and reluctantly pulled away from her and she tried to pull him back. 

“Why can’t we be together Doctor?”

Blinking rapidly trying to get himself under control he replied, “Believe me I’d like nothing better Rose. But we have a guest on board, we are in the middle of a disaster, you’ve just woken from the dead and I have certain obligations as your betrothed.”

“Yeah, what obligations?” Rose asked with a smile, nibbling his ears. The Time Lord’s gaze at her was pure heat.

“Time Lords are not ham-fisted school boys fumbling about, with no knowledge of giving pleasure, Rose. I must prove my prowess to you, before we bond. I must first show I can excite your mind and body with my mind and then prove I can do the same physically. Until I have done so....”

“Well,” Rose said, interrupting him and licking her lips unconsciously, “can’t we start proving all that stuff now?” she finished with a breathy whimper. “I’m pretty sure, more or less positive really, that you can prove all that but maybe we should make sure, just to be on the safe side, I mean. You can tell me what I have to prove as we go along ‘kay?” She reached for him just as she heard Jack calling her name and groaned her regret.

The Doctor chuckled at her affectionately, whispering in her ear they would be together soon. He was plenty pleased. He’d had the courage to ask and with Rose’s acceptance she’d given him a whole new world to explore. Rose had accepted him as her mate and she had declared, with words, she loved him. Nothing else mattered. He was pretty sure he would be walking on air for at least a decade.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was on his way to the infirmary when he heard voices. It had to be Rose! He pounded down the rest of the corridor calling her name. Propelling his way through the door he scooped her up. 

“Rosie! You gave us a fright! Do not do that again!” Joyfully he whirled her around as she tried to hold her blanket on. That and her knickers and bra were her only protection but she shrieked with delight as Jack clutched her to him in relief. Finally he set her down and holding her shoulders he took her in. Unable to disguise his shock at the change in her eyes he turned to face the Doctor with a questioning look but Rose knew something about her face had startled him!

Her fingers urgently fluttering over her face, her angst clear, she called for the Doctor, “What’s wrong with my face Doctor? What happened to me? Why is Jack looking at me funny?” Her voice was laced with fear and the Doctor stepped up taking her hand in his.

“Ssshhh, Rose.” He brushed her cheek with his fingers but that just accelerated her fear that her appearance had been horribly marred in some way. Seeing the panic in her eyes he hurried to reassure her.

“Rose, you are exactly the same as you were before you were injured, except for the color of your eyes.” As Rose sucked in a breath of horror the Doctor gently captured her chin and attempted to explain but Rose interrupted demanding a mirror. Anticipating what she would want Jack reached around the Doctor handing her one. 

The two men watched her with bated breath as she took in her changed appearance. Her hands were shaking as she looked from the mirror to the Doctor. “Do you like my eyes this way Doctor?” as though everything in the universe was riding on his answer.

“Your eyes were so beautiful Rose and now they are simply stunning. I love them!” Rose seemed heartened but the Doctor wasn’t finished. “When I look in your new eyes Rose Tyler I still see your cheeky sass right alongside your compassion and now they’re all goldy, glowy! What’s not to like?” 

“Oh, well put, Doctor,” Jack said slapping him on the back. He turned to Rose, “Sweetheart they are spectacular and I mean it Rosie! Gawd it’s good to see you whole.”

“Okay,” Rose said, quickly accepting what she could not change and figuring she’d get used to it. Addressing them both she said, “l can live with them I guess but can you imagine what Mum’s gonna say?” She smirked at the Doctor’s look of horror as he realized her mother would blame it all on him. 

“All right then, two things need to happen. First, I am starving. I need food and second I need you to read me in on the current state of play oh and I need a shower. Let’s meet in the galley in 20 minutes.” She hopped off her bed, gathered her blanket and her dignity around her as she swept from the room.

Walking towards the galley Jack noticed the Time Lord walked taller, his stride lighter, more carefree. He had told Rose how he felt and she had, as a result, left him with no doubt how she felt about him. Jack was very happy for his friend. He also noticed the Doctor was communing with his ship, no doubt offering his abject thanks for saving his Rose.

“So Doc, you told her right?” he asked when he knew the Doctor was finished.

Nodding, the Doctor’s face was full of wonder as he confirmed, “She has agreed to be my bond mate Jack.” It was as if he could hardly believe it still.

Jack stopped him with a bear hug. “Doc, that’s brilliant, just brilliant! It’s the best thing ever!”

“Yeah, it is,” the Doctor grinned back at him. “Come on Jack, let’s make her a pile of food!” 

“Absolutely, and just so you know, Torchwood is free to host the wedding.”

“Thanks Jack, but her Mum might have something to say about that, after she skins me alive for the eyes!” Laughing they set about making a meal for Rose with the Doctor deliriously happy that his orbit around Rose had now become the orbit of binary stars forever bound together.

The two men produced an impressive feast and proudly watched Rose take some of everything. As she shoveled it down only her eyes revealed the same astonishment and fear Jack had exhibited when the Doctor had filled him in on his findings. Later as they sipped wine, relaxing, Rose wiped her mouth, finally finished noshing.

“Doctor, so this thing they’re after was buried on a planet from another universe, a universe the Daleks couldn’t enter, even though they could open its barrier yeah?” 

The Doctor stretched his legs out and rubbed his belly, nodding in agreement.

Narrowing her eyes as she ordered her thinking, the Doctor thought it was a crime her eyes were in any way dimmed. Then he saw the moment she worked it out and her eyes opened in surprise and he felt warm although he wondered what they would look like half-lidded with arousal. He intended to find out.

“So someone with the ability to travel to another universe went to that other universe to hide something in a place the Daleks couldn’t go. Whoever did it went to great lengths to ensure it could never fall under Dalek control. We know the people of this planet didn’t hide anything like that cuz they’re not advanced enough. And who is the only other species in our universe that can travel to another?”

By this point both Jack and the Doctor were sitting up paying rapt attention. At the same time they both said, “Time Lords!”

No doubt the TARDIS timed it on purpose but an insistent alarm sounded, signaling the analysis was complete. They all raced to the console room.

While the Doctor delved into understanding the results, Jack was telling Rose a legend he heard about the Daleks while he was at the Time Agency.

“As the legend goes, their hearts died in their chest cavities long ago and that’s how they became killers. Their emptiness is their madness. They take life over and over as if, by possessing their victims’ hearts, they regain their own,” Jack finished with an impressively sinister lilt in his voice.

Rose laughed responding, “Too bad you don’t have a mustache you could twirl with an evil glint in yer eye Jack, but I’ll grant ya know how to spin a story! What do you say Doctor? Is it why the Daleks are the way they are?”

“Davros created the Daleks in what were painful experiments on living beings. As for Jack’s romantic legend, who can say whether Daleks miss their hearts? The salient point is no matter how many they murder they don’t get their hearts back, yet they continue, so I’m inclined to think the legend is rubbish!”

Rose laughed winking at Jack. “Guess you’ve been told!”

Standing up from his examination, the Doctor announced, “Jack, you and I have to get down to those tunnels pronto. There are four Daleks, one we know is badly wounded. Remember Rose, it’s the one that didn’t detect us when we were hiding? Anyway, I can’t tell which are wounded and which are not so we have to assume the other three are unimpaired. They are surrounding a device with a Time Lord technology signature.” The Doctor turned to Rose and bowed to her acknowledging she had figured it out.

“Just a mo’ Mister, what d’ya mean, you and Jack? Why am I not going?” Rose demanded looking at the Doctor, her gold eyes drilling into him. 

Jack moved behind her and before the Doctor could respond, he explained, “Rosie there are three reasons you shouldn’t go!” Rose turned to face Jack and the Doctor sighed in relief.

“Let’s hear ‘em Jack,” Rose said with her arms crossed and her toe tapping. The Doctor smiled to see full on Rose, reinforcing his view this was indeed his Rose no matter what had happened to her eyes and, added bonus, thank Rassilon Jack was dealing with Rose’s ire and not him.

“First,” Jack began, “I have a blaster that kills Daleks. A leader’s first obligation is take what you need to win but don’t risk more team members than is necessary to do the job. Second, the Doctor is the only one who would know what the technology is so he has to be there.” Jack could see the Doctor moving his hand in a circular motion behind Rose, signaling him to keep going. Rose caught the byplay and turned quickly only to find the Doctor with an innocent look pulling his ear.

Clearing his throat to recapture Rose’s attention and grabbing his blaster, Jack continued, “Third and you’re not going to like this Rose, but your eyes are glowing and would do so in the dark and the fact is, until you have a full post-resurrection medical, you must be considered unfit for duty.”

As Rose’s mouth dropped open in shock, the Doctor moved around Rose, grabbed Jack’s wrist, punched in the coordinates, and the two of them blinked out reappearing in the tunnels.

“Jack, that was truly brave,” the Doctor whispered.

“I’m immortal,” Jack grinned.

Both were seasoned experts in combat situations so they were able to move soundlessly down the tunnel with the Doctor in the lead and Jack close behind ready with the blaster. Signaling Jack to hold up, his hearing far more acute than Jack’s, he peered cautiously around the rocky outcrop that was concealing them from view. Two Daleks were quite obviously injured and seemed to be standing guard while the other two were carefully and surgically blasting an object out of a rock cocoon. The object was partially exposed but the Doctor could not yet determine what it was. He had no choice but to let the Daleks clear away a bit more of the covering rock. He signaled Jack to be ready on his mark. As he watched the Daleks work, a large piece of rock was removed and the object was revealed. Suddenly, the Dalek nearest to the device slapped something on it and the Doctor watched it transmatted away! The two undamaged Daleks followed leaving their wounded behind. Watching for the Doctor’s signal, Jack leaned out and took out the two wounded Dalek’s.

“Jack, we have to get back to the TARDIS!”

Landing just outside the ship they piled in to find Rose nervously waiting. “Well, what was it?” she asked nervously twisting her hands, Jack nodding in agreement with her question.

Highly agitated the Doctor ran to the monitor looking for a void ship signature although he didn’t expect to find one. Finally he looked up crestfallen and morosely explained, “They stole a Time Lord prison ship!”

“Bigger on the inside technology?” Jack asked. After the Doctor nodded, Jack added, “Probably filled with the biggest, baddest criminals in the universe.”

“No,” Rose interjected, “it’s filled with Daleks! That’s why they want it and it’s why the Time Lords worked so hard to hide it.”

“Rose is right Jack and it gets worse.... I can’t track a void ship. In our universe it registers as nothing. I have no way of finding them. We’ve failed the quest.”

The three friends stared at each other silently. The only sound came from the time rotor.

Sensing the downcast mood, Rose intervened, “Look you lot, get a grip! This is a setback, not the end. We’re not giving up!” Rose stared them down daring them to challenge her.

“Rose, we don’t know where they’re going,” the Doctor reasoned softly.

“Maybe we do Doctor!” Both the Doctor and Jack wanted to hear her thoughts hoping it would give them back an advantage.

Pacing thoughtfully between the console bench and the down ramp, Rose ticked points of logic off on her fingers. “Okay so, where would this Skaro group go, packing a million or so army with them? They’ve no need to run or hide. They’re as strong as they’ve ever been and they’re just itchin’ to create their empire in our universe. Jack what would you as a leader do?What would your first step be?” Rose had theatrically put air quotes around ‘leader’ and rolled her eyes fixing Jack with a look that made it clear she aimed to remind him he’d left her behind during a mission. 

“Told you she’s cheeky!” the Doctor quipped.

Nodding and stepping up to her challenge, Jack offered, “First step, eliminate enemies, remove impediments in other words.” 

“Precisely,” Rose confirmed. “Defeating the one enemy that beats them every time is their first priority! And who is that enemy?”

Jack and Rose stared at the Doctor who responded, “They’re going to Earth looking for me, knowing I go there regularly. A brilliant piece of logic Rose, and I commend you. But tell me, if we were sent here to this planet to discover this plot while it was still possible to thwart it, are we not now traveling down the path that separates us forever?”

Rose understood how he felt. They’d just fully committed to each other and now all they’d dreamed of was at stake.

“Not necessarily Doctor. Maybe this bit tips us to information we need in order to fix the problem on Earth, to change the way we handle it from the way we did in the alternate time line,” she finished looking at him hopefully.

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of the Doctor’s right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace and his arms were folded tightly across his chest. His blissful euphoria at Rose agreeing to bond with him would either see the dawn of a new life for them or snap his dreams in two and he didn’t know the right path to take. 

It was not fair that the weight of everything always seemed to fall on her Doctor and Rose knew the only thing she could do was try to support him as best she could. If it ended badly she vowed he was not be going down alone. 

Taking his hand she said her piece. “What choice do we have Doctor? Not trying is not an option when we know all universes will be destroyed. We have to try and if we fail, having tried our best, then we can stand blameless before a million universes. No matter what happens we are going to face it together cuz I would never leave you to face this alone.” she vowed to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack understood what had passed between his two friends and knew he was honor bound to join the two of them in putting everything he had on the line. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to him if they failed and everything was destroyed. Would he still exist alone forever, perhaps dying over and over again? The thought overwhelmed him until he saw the Doctor and Rose, once again, willing to risk everything, including each other, for what was right and he knew he would give the quest everything he had.

Putting his hand forward, Jack announced, “Of all the things in my life that hold lasting significance, it is those right things I did that shine brightest and remind me it is the other path that will cost your soul. Let’s take the right path together!” Rose covered his hand with hers and the Doctor covered theirs in solidarity. Their willingness to offer themselves in common cause restored their resolve to win. Privately they each knew now was not the time for doubt. Jack was the first to reinforce the thought.

“I think Rose is right that we’re here to learn something that we can apply when we find the void ship. I don’t think we’ve already lost. Like I said earlier, why would the Eternal send us on this quest if it knew it wouldn’t work?” Rose nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

The Doctor was less convinced but committed to make their own luck especially now that he’d been inspired by their sterling example. In his eyes they shone like the gold in the hearts of suns and he resolved to do his best to save them and the universes, no matter what it cost him.

Wrenched from their private thoughts by an attention grabbing clap of Jack’s hands, Rose and the Doctor were startled to attention. Jack noted they needed a plan to destroy the void ship, but the Doctor shook his head disagreeing.

“I know that seems logical Jack but I actually think our first priority has to be the Genesis ark.”

“Okay Doc, I’m listening. What are you thinking?” Jack asked leaning casually against the console and crossing his arms.

Warming to his topic, the Doctor explained, “On their own the Cult of Skaro is deadly enough but they do have some vulnerabilities. Their numbers are limited and your blaster can take them out. They have another weakness. They can’t open the Genesis ark!”

Jack’s eyes blinked in surprise and he expressed his confusion, “Then why were they so eager to steal it?”

“Why indeed?” the Doctor answered, “because the only thing that can open a Time Lord prison ark is Artron energy from a time traveller and that means if any one of us touches it we’re potentially facing millions of Daleks. That’s what we have to prevent. The Ark is job one. The Daleks and their Void ship are certainly another critical priority not to mention sealing the barrier. Rassilon knows what else could emerge from the void if we don’t. But the Ark is priority one. If the Ark is eliminated, more options are available to us. For example, it’s quite possible if we get the Ark and destroy it, the Daleks will return to the void of their own volition. Not optimal I agree but still a victory I could live with if necessary.” 

“Why didn’t they try to do that here when we were on the planet?” Jack asked.

The Doctor thoughtfully considered the question and continued. “To be honest I’m not entirely sure. It’s possible they were too damaged, or maybe couldn’t operate normally on the planet because it came from another universe. Or their strategy may involve a base of operation elsewhere in the universe for purposes we do not know. What we do know is that once that Ark materializes, assuming we find their ship, I think it’s fair to say the cult of Skaro will try to maneuver us into touching the Ark and won’t hesitate to use force. They’re desperate.”

“Easy Peasy,” Jack said patting his blaster.

“Might not be that easy Jack. They’ll materialize by someone they can hold hostage or just ram one of us into the Ark. Also their disintegration weapons work. A firefight would be lethal to any nearby innocents. To make matters worse, we have to get an energy lasso around that Ark that shields it from absorbing Artron energy. It’s the only way an Artron-saturated TARDIS can haul it to a black hole and drop it into the event horizon. In summary then, as soon as they materialize the Genesis Ark, we get the energy lasso around it and, to prevent any accidental touching, we’ll be wearing shields to block our Artron. We won’t have long to get the lasso in place because the Daleks will adopt countermeasures against our shields. When the lasso is in place the TARDIS hauls the Ark to the designated black hole and returns for us.”

“Hmmm,” Jack mused, “I can see some tactical weaknesses to that plan. “Like, why not just tag the ship and the Daleks and haul the whole lot to the black hole?”

The Doctor nodded in agreement. “Yes, the plan needs work as for the idea of getting rid of the lot of them, what you suggest won’t work for their ship. How can nothing be drawn into a black hole? At present I don’t even have a way to push their ship back into the void if it comes to it. How do you push, blast or haul nothing? But I’m working on it. As for the Daleks it’s too big a risk to send them with the Ark and the old girl. Jack, why don’t you talk it over with your team, identify the weaknesses and we can figure out counter measures.”

“Yeah okay.” Jack said nodding. He wasn’t worried about the Doctor coming up with something. That’s what he did and he was brilliant at it. It meant a lot to him that the Doctor valued his strategic input and that of his team. It was high praise considering it was the Doctor! “I guess there are two issues left then, figuring out where this void ship will go on Earth and how long it will take them to get there. Ya got any answers on that Doctor?”

Rose piped up, once again offering insightful reasoning, “Call me balmy but I have a feeling they’d go to London. These Skaro Daleks may have been in the void for awhile but when they open the barrier they’ll read overlapping trails of Artron energy in London. Couldn’t they just motor through the Artron trails Doctor and open the Ark without us?”

“Oh well done Rose, brilliant really! You’re right that they’ll end up in London because of the Artron energy but the Daleks have to come out of the ship, as does the Ark, to become real. They would have to go somewhere in London big enough to accommodate their ship and somehow noteworthy enough to attract my attention. They need a time traveller and I fit the bill offering the added bonus of a chance for them to destroy their greatest enemy.”

Snapping his fingers in realization, Jack offered a possibility, “Torchwood, Canary Wharf. That’s where they’ll go. A void ship can be seen right and that would demand action to figure out what threat it presents? Sooner or later someone would try to contact you Doctor, to help them figure it out. The Daleks would figure it’s the best way to attract your attention. There’s only one problem. Yvonne Hartman runs that Torchwood and I don’t trust her. On the surface she’s all Queen and country but she’s rabidly ambitious and doesn’t hesitate to take dangerous risks to further herself. A void ship drifting into that colossal, triple steel reinforced top floor, would make her cum I’m sure. I wouldn’t put it past her to try and keep it a secret until she could figure out how to capitalize on the situation. I’ll go back to Cardiff, run our plan by the team, and put out some feelers. I got a few people there loyal to me. If that ship goes there I will know. How long we got Doc until the void ship could get there?”

“Void travel takes time, which sounds odd I know since they are nothing traveling through nothing but never mind that. I say, to be on the safe side, two standard Earth days.”

Adjusting coordinates on his vortex manipulator then walking first to Rose hugging, lifting and twirling her around he advised, “Now listen up Doll, ya best shag this Time Lord before we see each other again, or hey, invite me to show you how?” 

Rose slapped him playfully and kissed his cheek urging him to hurry back.

Then Jack bear hugged the Doctor who surprised him by whispering in his ear, “Jack, you wouldn’t be alone dying over and over. The end would be the end for everything okay?”

Jack nodded solemnly. “Thanks Doc!” he whispered in relief. 

Jack winked at each of them and said, “Okay, you two crazy kids, I’m off. Will be in touch.” Then he was gone.

Rose turned to the Doctor who was casually leaning against the console, his long legs crossed. 

“Come here Rose,” he rumbled, his eyes glinting black fire as he appraised her.

Rose felt powerless to disobey his command. She wondered if he had some kind of mind influence on her because she went to him without hesitation, her head swimming, all thought stopped in its tracks as only one desire, one wish coursed through her mind and body. He encircled her in his arms, pulling her against his lean, hard body and that was a good thing because Rose felt her knees wobbling. 

Lowering his head, careful to ensure she could feel the puffs of his breath against her neck, he whispered in her ear, “If I don’t touch you soon my atoms will tear themselves apart!”

Breathless, she was lost in the depths of his eyes, sure she could see the movement of galaxies therein. Such was the mesmerizing effect he had on her, he held her complete attention to the exclusion of all else. He was like a powerful magnet inexorably drawing her to him and she wondered again if he was hypnotizing her in some way. Maybe it was the Time Lord way of love. She found herself craving more.

Barely brushing her cheeks with his lips he imprinted her scent as they swayed together. Releasing his pheromones, blanketing her with his scent, he felt her shudder, enjoying the involuntary thrust of her hips and the dreamy pools of seduction that were her golden eyes.

“I would never force you, my Rose, nor am I in your mind. Your thoughts are leaking and I am responding to them. I would never take liberties without your consent,” he murmured, his hands on her hips enjoying and directing their undulations against him. “It’s time to prove myself to you and I need to enter your mind to do it. Is that okay Rose?”

Her voice a silky purr, she burrowed into his neck, drowning in his scent telling him she wanted him to prove himself and he best get to it.

For the Doctor entering her mind was a pleasure so acute he struggled against the powerful impulse to swing her around and take her on the console. 

Affected by his thoughts she demanded, “Do it, do it!” Reaching for his trousers she unzipped him.

The feel of her hot hand on him was almost his undoing, accompanied as it was with the realization she was in his mind as powerfully as any telepath from Gallifrey. His hearts were pounding, his blood rushing as he hardened fully in her hand. It took considerable effort to regain some semblance of control. So he turned the tables on her.

“Such things cannot be rushed Rose Tyler,” he whispered, his voice dark syrup. “Intense sensation is meant to be savored, meant for pleasure,” he rumbled softly, transporting them into a stunning vista of vibrant stars and colorful, slowly turning galaxies. With celestial heavens as their backdrop the Doctor and Rose circled slowly in each other’s arms. 

Lightly touching her with a single finger he began behind her ear, moving slowly and ever so slightly down between her breasts, stopping briefly to brush each nipple with his finger and Rose swore a tiny electrical current hardened and puckered each one as a shudder rippled through her, tingling from her scalp and rushing to her toes which spread involuntarily. Then, that single finger migrated slowly down over her belly, lingering with faint brushes around her hip bone, a caress that caused them to buck forward, desperately seeking resolution, but he shushed her and moved on before finally reaching her inner thigh. Her body arched in pleasure, the muscles in her taut legs trembling, her hips thrust forward, her nipples erect. He angled his head so his tongue gently suckled her ear lobe allowing her to hear the lapping wet sounds while his single finger, wet with his saliva unerringly twirled around her bud of nerves, another small electrical charge provoking sensations she was powerless to resist. Her whole body shook in convulsive, explosive release.

She floated in bliss, surrounded by his scent and his arms and his kisses. He bathed her in all his loving regard for her until she turned the tables on him. 

Drifting around behind him her breasts against his back, she reached her hands under his arms running her finger tips over his hip bones teasing him while she kissed and nipped along his shoulders. Running her nails up his hard belly and chest, she delicately flicked a fingernail tip over each of his nipples. Heading back down his body with her hands, she felt him trembling with anticipation of her next touch. Surprising him she took one hand away until he felt her running it over his clenched buttocks, slipping it between his legs and cupping him from behind, rolling him gently between her fingers. The Doctor found it intensely erotic, hardening painfully. 

Then she moved! He looked down to find her plump lips suckling the engorged head of his cock. The image was branded in his mind forever. Sensation barreled through him as he watched her suck him, watching as her cheeks hollowed and he felt the suction and her tongue flicking against the head. He had his hands on her head struggling not to push her on him. Rassilon he had never felt anything like it. Every flick of her tongue sizzled his nerve endings. Fisting him she blessed him with the push pull he needed, still firmly sucking and licking him. 

Rassilon he couldn’t stop it, he was going to cum but he couldn’t stop watching as the inevitable explosion approached. She looked up with half lidded eyes glowing, creating an erotic image for him to savor later as he watched his cum spurt explosively over her breasts and cheek. He was trembling in the aftermath of his powerful climax. He’d never experienced anything like it. His hearts still pounding he swept her into his arms and they floated content in their mindscape, his cum the glue between them, but they were fine with that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bonding

Sometime later he opened his eyes in the console room finding her asleep and slumped in his arms and he shifted uncomfortably at the wet stain covering the crotch of his suit. Rassilon, she’d made her mindscape with skill! Although he was rusty at using these particular skills he knew with training she’d become an expert. Oh that training would be so enjoyable! He couldn’t believe the joy she brought to him everyday and now she offered telepathy of a very high order. Once again he gave his gratitude to his ship. The TARDIS flashed him a picture of a bored woman buffing her nails as her way of telling him he never appreciated what she could do. He offered her his apologies.

After what he had just experienced, something he thought he would never have, what if he lost her? Knowing the ecstasy she’d given him, the friendship and fun she shared with him, how could he function if, if....? He started to panic. He should never have done this. He should have followed his rules and kept his distance. Rose stirred, sensing his distress.

“Hey, hey,” she said sleepily, “didn’t I prove myself Doctor? Why are you upset?”

“You proved yourself to me a long time ago Rose Tyler. That said, what you did was simply extraordinary! I’ve never experienced anything like it, never cum so hard in my life and I am old Rose, so old!”

“Good,” she whispered quite chuff at having pleasured him so completely, “I gotta say Doctor being with you was brilliant. You made me burst with one fingertip! Mad skills, that’s what you have. Never felt anythin’ so amazin’!” She’d straightened and threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling into him. “So what’s gotten you in a lather?”

“I, l wonder if we should have done this Rose. I could lose you with this Dalek business.” he confessed. He couldn’t look at her.

“I’d never make light of how you feel Doctor but I think your reasoning is off,” she said not letting him evade her eyes. “Tell me Doctor, if I got killed, would you miss me less, would it hurt you less, if we hadn’t had sex?”

The Doctor’s face crumpled as he tightened his arms around her knowing she’d demolished his logic. He whispered, “No! No Rose it wouldn’t. I’d spend my remaining lives wishing you were with me, with or without sex.”

“See Doctor it’s the same for me. If I lost you....well, I just wouldn’t ever be right again but I’d never regret we made love. I want to run into your arms every time I see you. I want our minds and bodies together, taking advantage of every precious moment we have.” Rose held him tightly not wanting to let him go. “And I’ll admit there’s no denyin’ it. This quest we’re on is gonna be dangerous but Doctor what’s the alternative? Staring at each other waitin’ for the stars to go out? How’s that supposed to work yeah? And I know it’s bloody well unfair that it’s always you expected to fix everything and being the only one willing and able to do it. But at least this time you’re not gonna be alone. It’s not fair Doctor but it’s the way it is!”

Nodding sadly, the Doctor reluctantly acknowledged the truth of what she’d said. Feeling ashamed of himself he whispered, “You’re right Rose. Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I don’t regret loving you for one moment and I will take all the time I have with you and never forget one precious moment. I just needed you to help me untangle it all.”

It was true what the Doctor said. He lived his life at top speed or dead stop. His emotions were like that too. Always ecstatic about new worlds, new life, and exploration and he enjoyed sharing it with people. He kept an emotional distance from them to protect himself when they left him but he gave the gift to them because he was lonely and wanted to share all the wonder with someone . He told himself the emotional distance, the aloofness was what Time Lords would do so they wouldn’t compromise their ability to make tough choices. If Time Lord hearts worked that way Rose couldn’t say but she suspected their emotional distance stemmed more from a sense of superiority than principle. But her Time Lord wasn’t like that. He didn’t feel superior and his distance was because he felt emotions too keenly when he got too close and he didn’t know what to do with them. That’s why he needed help untangling them.

Although the Doctor felt better because Rose helped him, he still didn’t want to let go of protecting her.

“You know Rose, you don’t have to come. You could be safe here and I would be happy and better at getting the job done!” he reasoned plaintively. Begging her was under his active consideration.

Normally she’d be angry with him but she knew he was struggling with his need to protect her. “Doctor if our situation were not what it is, with the quest ‘n all, I might just consider doing what you ask, if only to ease your mind. But here’s the thing. It won’t work. It won’t work because the Eternal said we three are on this quest. Somehow we each have a roll to play in this drama.” 

He scooped her up in his arms once more swinging her gently back and forth reluctantly giving in.

“There is one good thing,” Rose whispered in his ear, “We have two full days til we have to be anywhere and I need you to do more provin’ and you better bond with me before we leave!”

The Time Lord’s mind was diverted immediately. He could compartmentalize with the best of them. He liked his shiny new compartment he called, ‘How to pleasure Rose Tyler so she would pleasure her Time Lord’.

Neither voiced it but they each knew the hours until departure might be their last together and were therefore exceedingly precious. So they danced, savoring every moment of their time worshiping each other. Her starry eyes shone as she placed her delicate hands on him and let him whisk her into his seductive movements. Honestly clad in nothing but joy and grace they advanced, retreated, pirouetted, their eyes flashing and their only music the sounds of heated desire. Their movements exhilarated their bodies and nourished their souls. With each swaying undulation of their hips, each alluring twist and thrust of their bodies, their epic devotion to each other was expressed in the simple, honest language of love.

The feeling of being with him was so completely satisfying and at the same time so strange to her experience. He filled her mind, heart and body so completely it stretched and tingled throughout her whole being. It was overwhelming, yet made her feel complete. There were no boundaries. No touch, no desire, no lustful demand was forbidden; it was just so absolute. It felt as though she was on fire for him, yet she was completely safe at the same time. She knew he craved filling her every desire and that his love for her would never waiver. It gave her peace and her heart danced. 

In her embrace, in the light of her fierce devotion to him, the universe stopped still on its axis. There was no need, no desire of his she left unsatisfied and there was no doubt left in his mind that she truly loved him. The Doctor’s mind was consumed with pleasing her and he was at peace. How could it be that he hadn't understood her love for him before? It was pure, unselfish, undemanding and it was free. She had no ulterior motives save loving him and being loved by him. He felt her body press in, soft and warm. This was what he’d craved, prayed for unknowingly. Finally, he was home.

Rose thought she had never seen such black eyes with so much light in them. Her Doctor was a perfect rebel, unlikely to be taken seriously, until it was too late. There was no rule set by crowns or despots, murderers or thieves that he wouldn’t shatter. He demolished their oppression of others and their self-proclaimed importance and left them ruined. These were trifling things to him compared to being the arbiter of life and death, the regulator of time itself. Rose knew that kind of power could overwhelm with its corrupting influence. But not her Doctor. He was not tempted by power. He had been tempered by horrendous loss and mind twisting horrors and by vast loneliness. He had been forged by his abhorrence of his own actions during the time war. It was in that forge his code was tempered into unbreakable obligations of duty and service. He did not stray from them. Her respect for him and her belief in him were as strong as his code. She would be faithful to him and him alone as long as she lived.

It was this core of his character, shining blue and strong in his mind, that drew her steadfastly past his shame towards the soul she cherished. At that moment precisely, the moment she reached his essence and accepted him without reservation, soothing him with her unconditional love, it was then that the Doctor was able to complete their bond. She had instinctively known what to do. The Doctor wept never believing he would ever be accepted and loved in the ancient way of his people. Save for this diminutive human who gave him all of herself, he would never have experienced such joy. She was sunshine to him, happiness and hope. 

Rassilon, her eyes were spellbinding, rapturous gold. He filled her essence with all his hearts could give and he knitted their synapses together connecting their hearts and minds. His flesh entered her body and at their climax his true name sang through her mind and Rose knew perfect completion. With startling wonder the Doctor saw her time line, a gift from his TARDIS but something he shouldn’t be able to see. Floating in the bliss of her mind he saw the changes that had been made to her physiology and he knew his Rose would be long lived. 

In her mind he spoke, “You are the one I give myself to and I place my all in your hands. With perfect love comes perfect trust so I give you the power to save me or destroy me and the knowledge that should you, my love, wish me gone, I would raise no hand in my defense and I would seek my own death.”

Rose cupped his cheek, her eyes shining with emotion. “We are the protectors of one another, stronger together than apart. The trust I give you, that you give me, is what will keep us safe in this universe, in this life. For I am your shelter, your home, always with an open door, the key always in your pocket, and a love that is always yours.”

They became one, with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.

He left her sleeping deeply, promising himself he would return to see how she breathed when she was dreaming. He needed to finish his work to keep her safe during what was to come. The stakes were suddenly much higher. 

Dressed in his jim jams and dressing robe, the Doctor had pulled his hair into wild tuffs but he was pleased. Rose’s mind hummed quietly in his mind distracting his attempts to concentrate. The utter joy her presence there gave him made it exceedingly difficult for him not to sink to his knees in gratitude to his TARDIS. But he was no stranger to discipline and with effort he had completed his last task, a protective suit for Rose. He smiled knowing she would kick up a fuss about wearing it. The Doctor’s jaw clenched involuntarily because he would not be dissuaded. She wore it or she stayed in the ship. He’d also greatly simplified the energy lasso for the Genesis ark and thought through a strategy for deploying it. Finally he had figured out how to send the Daleks and their ship back into the void. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the TARDIS doors and a key turning in the lock. It was Jack.

“Hiya Doc,” Jack said as he walked up the ramp and patted one of the ship’s coral struts. The Doctor nodded his greeting waiting to hear Jack’s news.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we gotta see the Queen!”

“Not a problem,” the Doctor replied, entirely unperturbed. “What’s up?”

Striding up to the console Jack cursed explaining, “Just like I told ya Doc. Turns out Yvonne Hartman is, even as we speak, building a controllable gate into and out of the void. Sees no problem using the void to solve Earth’s industrial waste problem. No thought of what waste is already in there looking for a new home. Can you believe it?” 

Jack was pacing around the console his agitation apparent. Suddenly he stopped and studied his friend. 

“Wait a minute...,” Jack looked the Doctor over and observed, “You look like you’ve been shagged good and proper Doc, now come on fess up!”

Normally the Doctor would resort to bluster and distraction in the face of such a crude personal inquiry. Sometimes a firm stare would dissuade any further inquiry. But he knew Jack didn’t mean it the way it sounded. To the Doctor, to describe what he had experienced as a shag, cheapened and sullied what he’d shared with Rose. For all his famed talents the Doctor knew Jack didn’t understand and had never experienced Time Lord bonding. If he had he would have to agree he’d never had sex before it. What he’d had was a pale imitation of what Time Lords and their mates experienced. If he had, Jack would admit he’d never been truly connected with the person he loved. 

Knowing all this the Doctor decided to answer Jack truthfully. Despite his bathrobe and striped jim jams the Doctor had an air of nobility when he said, “Rose and I bonded successfully in the way of my people. I was in her mind and saw the truth of her and her love for me. And she saw me and all I have done and still she loves me and she knows I love her. She is so much more than I ever imagined I could have.” 

Jack stood very still understanding the honour the Doctor was giving him. Engulfing the Doctor in his back-thumping embrace he reminded him he was the best thing that had ever happened to Rose too. When he stepped back brusquely brushing the wet from his cheeks, the Doctor grinned ecstatically.


	13. Chapter 13

Sooo,” the Doctor drawled, “Yvonne Hartman, the Queen?”

“Okay, so you know that since the days of Queen Vic, Torchwood has answered directly to the Queen. Obviously day to day operations are delegated to the Torchwood hierarchy and half of ‘em agree with what she’s doing. So we gotta get directly to the Queen and convince her to order Hartman to stand down. Certainly there’s no chance I could get through to her to make the case since she’s unlikely to even know who I am. Any chance you’re not still persona non grata with this queenly descendant? Would she take a call from you?”

As the Doctor listened, flicking a few switches, somewhere in Buckingham Palace the Queen’s personal secretary came as close to racing down a red carpet hallway as decorum would permit. He carried a telephone on an elaborate silk pillow arriving at the private suites where he knocked and gained admittance. The Queen took the phone, dismissing her servant with thanks.

“Doctor, I trust you are well?”

“I’m always alright Ma’am but we do have matters of grave import to discuss.”

“Oh do come for me Doctor. I long to experience your wondrous TARDIS again!”

“I’ve just landed at the usual spot. We’ve a cuppa ready for you and some of those biscuits you like.”

Jack stared at the Doctor in slack-jawed wonder as the TARDIS materialized a tray of tea and biscuits landing in a nondescript closet in the Queen’s suites.

“You have a direct red phone link to the Queen?” Jack asked.

“Don’t be daft Jack. It’s green!” the Doctor pronounced as though it were obvious. “And I only tolerate England’s sovereign for Rose’s sake and because, at heart, Elizabeth is humble, open minded and quite clever. I like her!” The Doctor grinned quite self satisfied.

Rose felt like she was walking on air as she hurried down the corridor eager to see her new bond mate. Freshly showered she wore her habitual uniform, a hoodie, her favorite jeans and her trainers. Skipping into the console room she spied Jack and joyfully called his name but she went to the Doctor jumping into his arms and kissing him. Slowly he set her down taking her by the shoulders.

“Rose,” the Doctor said, “we have a special guest.” He stepped aside and Rose’s mouth dropped open. Frantically her hands nervously struggled to straighten her hoodie. The Doctor felt her dismay and watched astonished as she fully curtsied to her Queen.

“Are you British my dear?” the Queen asked.

Nodding shyly Rose chewed on the corner of her thumb, her habit when nervous.

Speaking over their bond the Doctor admonished her, “Rose Tyler, you are the bond mate of a Time Lord and you are utterly brilliant and worthy of anyone’s respect. Get a grip!”

Agreeing with him she steadied herself and addressed the Queen, “Hello, your Majesty. My name is Rose Tyler. My Mum took me to see you once when I was little. It was so exciting! I’m sorry I didn’t see you earlier but see the Doctor is my...er my bond mate and I was so happy to see him.” Rose blushed but she stood unflinching

“No need to apologize Miss Tyler. I confess I am surprised you are British given your unusual and, I would add, beautiful eyes.”

“Oh yeah, I’m starting to get used to them. It’s a long story and I’m sure you must be here for more important reasons. Oh and please call me Rose.”

“Rose, you must come for tea. I want to hear all about it! After all you wouldn’t be here if you were not special. The Doctor chooses only the best!”

Rose finally relaxed. The Doctor stepped forward. “Lillibet,” he said as Rose gasped at the familiarity he’d used, “Rose Tyler is brilliant and she has recently become my wife!”

The Queen surmised this was what Rose meant with her reference to bond mate. She knew of the Doctor’s history, the last of his kind and thus deeply alone and she understood how happy he must be. She clapped her hands in delight congratulating them both and the Doctor knew she meant it. Soon the four of them relocated to the library where the briefing was held. By then they were all sipping tea and eating biscuits. Rose sat on the floor cross-legged and the Queen slipped off her shoes and lounged on the big sofa by the fire. The Doctor propelled himself over the back of the sofa landing with a great whomp at the other end causing the Queen to clutch her tea protectively. Rose stared daggers at him.

“What Rose? I do that all the time,” he sniffed. “Besides, our guest enjoys a break from all the palaver!”

The Queen grinned indulgently confiding to the group it made her feel herself. “Now then,” she said, “do tell me what’s going on. I’m sure it will be fascinating!”

As they briefed her she knew each and everyone of them were heroes, regretting they could never be publicly rewarded. 

She saw why Rose was so important to the Doctor finding the young woman sharp of mind and intuitively brilliant. Her eyes frequently followed the Doctor and his were never far from Rose. Their connection seemed unique and special. Jack Harkness had a natural charm and a strategic mind. And then there was the Doctor, a being so far above her, she was humbled. He could be testy with stupidity but he never lorded it over others, making allowances for those less advanced. The Queen knew her ancestors had been wrong about him, not out of malice, more a lack of understanding. She also knew the Doctor was Earth’s protector as well as a miracle worker and that was alright with her. As the briefing unfolded the Doctor made a point of emphasizing all of Rose’s brilliant insights noting their importance to the overall plan. With the Queen’s agreement, the Doctor ensured the conversation with Hartman was heard by all. They were treated to their guest’s considerable skills at statecraft. 

Yvonne Hartman couldn’t believe the Queen was calling her let alone following her career and offering a brighter future. Her excitement was followed by an invitation to come to the palace to discuss the matter. The Queen explained a certain Jack Harkness would be her temporary replacement until a permanent replacement could be found. Ms. Hartman was gushing, practically wetting herself on the spot as she effusively thanked the Queen eager to make it known she would throw her whole heart into anything the Queen wanted her to do.

Rose loved the Queen and sat rapturously watching her skills on display. The Doctor was more circumspect and when her call ended he asked, “Ma’am, I trust Jack’s assessment of this woman so I hope whatever you offer her next will not be all bollocksed up by her...er...her...”

“Enthusiasm?” the Queen asked with a faint smile. The Doctor nodded.

“Not at all. You may not know this Doctor, but Great Britain, being the modern nation it is, operates it’s public systems with service and efficiency save for one pervasive, pernicious problem. With Ms. Hartman’s organizational talents put to work our record will be flawless,” she observed dryly. “Imagine Doctor, our failing canal barge management system put to right, our great nation free from the scourge of backed up barges and all the mayhem that produces!” 

Then the Queen Of England giggled and so did the Doctor, roaring in delight at her clever solution and her alliteration! Jack grinned his approval and Rose beamed at her monarch.

The Queen stood addressing her host, “Dear Doctor, I am delighted to see you and I regret to leave you. My handlers will be apoplectic so I must go. My prayers for your success go with you and if you need anything you know how to reach me.” The Doctor bowed graciously. 

She turned to Rose, taking her hand. “You are quite special my dear and utterly charming. I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

Then to Jack, “Godspeed to you Captain Harkness. I know of you and your team’s work and I approve. There is no higher endorsement than that of the Doctor. That is why I want you in Cardiff and not permanently at Canary Wharf. Not for any lack of ability on your part rather Cardiff offers you greater flexibility. It tends to be ignored by the other branches of Torchwood thus you have a free hand to build what you think best. Build me an operating model other Torchwood sites can emulate. The Doctor’s faith in you reassures me we can set Torchwood on the right path. Thank you for your service and do come back safe.” 

Jack snapped to attention and saluted crisply. “Yes, Ma’am!”

Assuming her formal persona once more, she left with dignity and returned to her duties.

“Wow,” Jack exclaimed, “the Queen knows me and our work! Wait til I tell the team!”

Rose stared at the departing Queen. “Yeah,” Rose whispered, “isn’t she great!”  
The Doctor watched his star struck team and shook his head in amusement. Honestly, they were standing in the most amazing ship in the universe, flying through time and space yet they were thrilled to meet an Earth figure head. Snapping his fingers he called out, “Alright you lot, front and centre! We need to finalize the plan and we’re going to Cardiff to do so!” .

In the Hub, after Myfanwy’s obligatory wing massage, they got down to business! Only three of them knew about Daleks, the rest next to nothing. The Doctor didn’t sugarcoat it nor overstate it knowing what they were thinking by their faces. They’d be facing an enemy capable of destroying everything. 

Remembering what Rose had said about staying in touch and cultivating friendships, the Doctor was touched by their Torchwood friends, all ready to put their lives on the line to help him. If that wasn’t true friendship he didn’t know what was. He had to keep them safe.

“Daleks are not invincible,” the Doctor began. “Their only strategy is to ‘exterminate’. They assume numbers and firepower are the only way to accomplish their goals. They have the intellect of heartless machines. In other words, they don’t have the capacity for cleverness, inspiration and surprise and that is what will give us victory and save the universes.”

Standing in front of the team the Doctor used all his intuitive teaching skills. His students knew he’d had a low opinion of Torchwood and not without reason given the unjust hounding to which he’d been subjected. Because of Jack they saw things differently now and today they knew they were the Doctor’s special charges and they hung on his every word. 

“Rose and I feel welcome here, like we’re part of a family. There is no adequate way to thank you for your help but I’d like to try. I am not fearless by nature, quite the opposite. I am over 900 years old and I still get very afraid but I know how to manage it and soon you will too.” The Doctor wasn’t comfortable with confession but he hoped his honesty would reassure them they were not alone.

Continuing he explained, “I will not be mastered by a basic emotion like fear. My developed brain must always be the part to lead me, listening to my instincts and making the right choices. Being brave isn't the same thing as being stupid. I can think of many instances where the brave choice was to walk away. We do not have that option.”

The Doctor was in full professor mode, pausing to take in his students’ reaction, nodding happily at their rapt attention.

“Let’s start with a short refresher. It helps to understand fear’s impact on your physiology. It is a kind of madness that can be useful if you know how it works. It’s a demon to slay and it will come unannounced, producing crazy-making, circling anxiety with an adrenalin chaser!. When we are afraid, under stress, we speed up our brain's danger radar but, as we get faster, we get less accurate. We start to see angry faces that aren't there because we’re reading calm faces as angry. And the stress hormones don't choose what we fear, they amp up whatever we've learned to fear. That's why societies falls apart under ongoing stress - cracking at their weak-points, spreading fear, then hate and finally indifference just like a virus.”

The Doctor rubbed his hands together, his tell that he was just warming up.

“So what can we do to control and direct these physical reactions to advantage? First is preparation. Before we finish you are going to know our plan cold and,” he paused for dramatic effect looking at each of them before continuing, “we’re going to practice, practice and practice some more. Then we’re going to imagine worst case scenarios so they will have less effect in reality. Preparation will make you ready and will reduce fear. Any questions so far?” he asked. There were none and it wasn’t because he didn’t have their full attention.  
“One more symptom of stress is generated by your brains and can increase fear dramatically. I call it self talk. You can fix fear in three ways. First, look for it. Be aware! Second, breathe, breathe, breathe! When you’re afraid you will inhale shallowly. You need to inhale normally and check yourself to make sure you are! It will help you maintain internal calm by slowing your heartbeat. Finally, when that self talk emerges, as it will, train yourself to mentally shout over those fears. I promise it will work. It’s a brain thing.”

Pausing the Doctor measured his next words carefully. Everyone stilled, waiting, until finally he spoke. “To be strong is a choice. Strong isn't being free of fear, quite the opposite. Strong is seeing all the issues and problems with no self deception. It is feeling the anxiety in full measure, acknowledging the fear, and still making the right choices. It is owning your own errors and using them to make yourself a better person. It means going forwards doing your very best for others, considering the self as a lower priority. Yet at times it takes true strength to look after oneself too. If carrying on would leave you unable to care for those you hold most dear, then looking after yourself is brave and right. We are all born to survive, to protect those we love, to be the angels of our better natures. All of this is strength. Know it. Be strong too. I believe in you.”

The Doctor stopped, signaling he was finished, when the Torchwood staff stood as one and applauded him, their respect apparent. The Doctor, touched by their regard, added, “I have faced the Daleks alone many times. Knowing you are with me with all your skills and talent gives me great comfort. Thank you!” 

Rose was so proud of him. He wasn’t just teaching the plan but also the emotional aspects of the challenge. She noticed his clever use of body language, the tone of voice he was no doubt deliberately using and she saw the way he looked at each of them. He was infusing them with confidence reminding them they would be properly prepared and they would win. She wondered if his mental abilities allowed him to transmit confidence without touch. One thing the Doctor could do was make people believe they could do more than they thought they could. He looked at her suddenly with a wide smile feeling her glowing pride in him.


	14. Chapter 14

Using blueprints Jack had from Canary Wharf, the Doctor identified the only cavernous room big enough to accommodate the void ship. Then he replicated it within the TARDIS. He had gone so far as to create cross fire that would be felt as a momentary but realistic sharp pain in order to bring realism to their simulations. They practiced their plan and their hand signals so they could communicate on the fly and make changes if something went wrong. Jack led the practice sessions and the emotional work so the Doctor could watch for needed adjustments. Soon they were flawless together. When they started joking about how they’d manage with fewer limbs, making fun of each other, the Doctor knew they were ready. This behavior was helpful to team dynamics, a useful way to put their fear into perspective, to remind them they had each other’s backs and they were ready to win.

Jack had trained his them well and the Doctor could see they were a crack team with good instincts so, before they could exhaust themselves, he called the practice to an end. He’d kept a watchful eye on Rose, who’d performed flawlessly. Pleased that her assigned role kept her concealed until all other options to tag the Ark had failed he waited for her to react. Sure enough she’d protested but Jack had insisted, pointing out she had never been trained in guerrilla tactics which wasn’t strictly true. One thing the Doctor never left to chance was her safety. He had personally trained her and always took precautions but he was not about to protest Jack’s insistence she stay hidden.

They were all treated to a feast in the galley followed by stories, laughs and gradually the intimate sharing they each wanted to be remembered for if they did not return. Messages for loved ones were passed to each other for onward delivery if they were killed. Finally there were hugs and heartfelt wishes as the Doctor led them to their sleeping quarters on the great ship. Each of them found a way to share their anxieties with the Doctor and they all found comfort in his poignant words of kinship and affinity. They marveled to find the Doctor had honed his long history of grueling experience into a polished philosophy by which he lived his life. He did not associate their quest with a chance for glory or fortune because he didn’t value either. He did see it as a call to duty, and a defense of justice. Each one of them knew they would lay down their life to protect this enigmatic alien soul. 

Rose had been so touched by their friends and their honest revelations she felt proud to be part of their team. She knew the Doctor felt things far more deeply than he let on and his feelings clashed with his Time Lord brainwashing so she resolved to make sure he talked it out. He was a natural born leader and she wasn’t surprised the Torchwood team had quickly and easily accepted his leadership. With his friends he could rave on and babble about his latest discovery or adventure. But he was different when those around him, beings from all over the universe. trusted him to lead them from servitude to freedom, from danger to safety or from disease to health. Then her Time Lord showed himself to be a great leader. He listened more than he spoke, but when he did speak it was with the kind of even paced certainty that folks listened to. He was never quick to judgement, always considered every angle first, and he was understanding in his ways. He strove to do no harm in all he did. When it came to the tasks, he always pushed himself to his limits. Through his example the people counting on him pushed themselves too, and that's why they usually won. They knew they'd be nothing without their leader. He was the glue that held them together.

She hoped he felt warmed by their Torchwood friends and their obvious allegiance to him and by their friendship. She’d returned to her room while the Doctor assigned bedrooms and now she was bending over her wash bin folding her clean clothes. If she didn’t come back she didn’t want the Doctor finding her habitual mess strewn across the floor. Gawd she thought, how daft is that? Get a grip Tyler! Her ears perked up as she heard her bond mate coming down the corridor.

There's that static again she thought, that crackling in the air that always happened whenever the two of them got within a foot of each other. It was enough to make the little baby hairs on the back of her neck stand up, like, if his hand brushed hers, one or both of them would be instantly electrocuted.

Idly folding her clothes, she thought about her bond mate. He was handsome from the depth of his eyes to to the electric touch of his hand. She loved the way his voice quickened when he sparkled with a new idea, or was so enjoying one of hers that he lost himself for a moment and quite forgot the mask he wore for others. She gave him her heart and would keep his safe, that's the way it was. She wanted to be with him again before they faced the Daleks.

Despite the gravity of their situation he entered her room with a confident stance, his movements fluid, without effort, save for his intense focus. As she studied him she was struck by the fact he was the alpha male of the universe. By any standard of intelligence, strength, weaponry, control over time and space, yep he was at the top of the food chain, the apex predator. Except he wasn’t a predator. Killing repulsed him! More often than not, he preferred an unassuming role and used reason to guide his use of power. Maybe that was why he was uniquely mighty. She took in his tousled, thick, chocolate hair. Gawd he was gorgeous! She moved to him, looking up to his eyes, watching his nostrils flare as he took in her scent. 

Before she could speak he rumbled his disapproval, “What are you doing here Rose? You sleep where I sleep, not here!”

Smiling at him cheekily, she purred, “I don’t plan on sleeping Time Lord.” She ran her hand up his inner thigh barely brushing his hardening length. “Apparently you don’t either,” she whispered.

“You sleep in my bed as my bonded mate. We couple and dream together there. You may change the room how you like but there is one rule. The only thing pink in our room will be you.”

“Well,” she teased, “there’s only one, .....no two, problems with that.”

Puzzled he studied her carefully. He found no observable sign she was upset with him so he asked, “You don’t want to stay with me Rose?” his expression betraying his disappointment. 

“Of course I do you daft alien, but I don’t even know where your bedroom is and what if we want to ‘couple’ somewhere else like the grotto, or the solarium...”

“Or the console room...?”

“Ohhh,” Rose remarked pointing her index finger at him with a wicked smile, “I saw that sparkle in yer eye! Soooo, the console room is a special fantasy of yours is it? Best wait to try that one til our visitors leave!” she suggested.

“Maybe,” he said grinning as he took her hand. “I have many fantasies Rose Tyler,” he said mysteriously, “but tonight we’ll be in our room. Come on then.”

“Doctor?”

“Hmmm?”

“I have the console room fantasy too.”

He stopped walking. His smoldering gaze was penetrating and she felt her stomach drop. Then she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear what she planned to do to him there.

“Oh Rose Tyler, you have the best ideas,” he rumbled in her ear, licking the rim of it. “I like when you do that, when you make me lose control with your mouth and tongue. My hearts pound and my blood rushes and I get so hard. It is so much pleasure,” he whispered, his breath against her ear and she trembled knowing it was a deliberate device. He was seducing her on their walk to his room. “If I’m honest, the only other thing I like as much is when I first drive into you and you are so wet and hot and you clench around me.”

Didn’t he know she was ready. ‘Course he did she thought. He was ramping up anticipation so that by the time they got there she’d be vibrating with her need for him. 

Suddenly he turned and seized her, lifting and pushing her against the corridor wall. His full body embracing her, he kissed her so completely it was like it’s own separate sex act. No one kissed like him. It was electric craving with jolts of tingling in her nipples and naughty bits. He licked her neck, nipping and bringing the blood to the surface so she would bear his mark. Rose felt a niggle in her mind as he entered. Her hips thrust forward as she felt his wet tongue flicking against her swollen bud. Gasping at the sudden, precise stimulation and his single minded focus on giving her this pleasure with his mind, she found herself panting and trembling, her fingers tangled in his thick, silken locks, listening to the licking sounds he was creating with his mind.

Completely lost to sensation she didn’t know they’d arrived. He purred, “I want to taste you for real, to make you come with my tongue,” he finished with a growl, reaching behind her and opening the door to his quarters, carrying her inside as he slammed the door behind them with his foot.

Rose tried to look around but he held her face telling her, “Later Rose, get your kit off and get on the bed,” he ordered. He began stripping off his clothes with alarming speed sending them sailing behind him and tossing his plimsolls into the corner. Judging her progress too slow he seized her hoodie and tee in one and thrust them up and off.

“Owww,” Rose complained as a few of her hairs got caught in the process. But she hurried to get her bra off.

“Next time you’ll get a move on,” he rumbled as he bent to tease her nipples with his tongue. Flicking her jeans open and ripping the zipper down he lifted her throwing her on his enormous bed where he shimmied them down her legs and off. Her panties were ripped off and he was on his knees with her legs wide open as he bore down on her planning to lick and stimulate her til she cried out for him to fill her. Drawing her forward by her legs, her precious folds, pink with arousal, were positioned at the edge of the bed where his long fingers spread her labia exposing her nerve bundle to his tongue and mouth. She might have complained about being thrown on the bed but her objection vanished the second his talented fingers and tongue made her back arch and her lips whimper in moans that begged for more. 

“Doctor, Doctor please, please don’t stop, don’t stop,” she pleaded with breathy pants until a full body orgasmic seizure took her and every muscle in her body clenched and loosened over and over. Gawd he’s a perfect lover she thought.

Then, without fanfare he flipped her over, maddened by her pleasure, he pulled her over the side with just her forearms on the bed as he stood positioning himself behind her. His rigid, engorged length quivered at her wet entrance. Using all his strength he begged, “Okay Rose?” 

“Yesss, fuck me pleeease!”

With thrust powered by the muscles in his back, buttocks and thighs his eyes fluttered shut as he took her, groaning with the sensation. His neck muscles corded, his head thrown back as he yelled out his ecstasy he followed her hot tightness as her hips rammed against the bed not quite able to take his length. He withdrew and slammed into her again drunk with the sensations racing through his length, his balls and the base of his spine. In all his lives he’d never felt anything so intense. The pleasure was so acute he was powerless to stop. Just when his worry that he was hurting her began to interfere he heard her guttural demand.

“More, more, more!”

She was lost in his madness now, freeing him to take her, to fuck her to let go and take his pleasure. When he exploded his whole body seized into an arch as his seed pumped into her. 

Slowly they both slipped over the side of the bed and collapsed together on the floor. The Doctor dragged a warm blanket with him wrapping them in it. 

“Is it always going to be so, so, amazin’?” Rose murmured sleepily.

Holding his precious girl to him he whispered to her, “It’s going to get better Rose. “We’ve only begun exploring the mind and body connection.”

“I can’t imagine anything better than this,” she whispered as her head nodded forward in sleep. 

He held her safe in his arms until he knew she was deep asleep and then he lifted her carefully placing her in his bed. He stood naked watching the flickering candles’ falling light highlight her beauty in shimmering flashes of gold and shadow. His eyes lingered over a golden toned leg, pouty lips and a shimmering halo of flaxen hair. It was an intimate, profound moment for him. She knew him yet she still wanted him. She lay sated in his bed, humming in his head. She’d made him whole again. He stood for many more moments remembering what it felt like to be bare before another soul and feel completely safe and accepted. Rose gave him this gift freely. Tears slid down his face confronted by her unconditional love for him. Finally, he crawled in behind her, folding her in his arms and enjoyed the best sleep of his long life.

Later she slipped unaware into his dreams, wrapping his glowing blue essence with her love and faith in him, protecting him from bad dreams all night long.


	15. Chapter 15

He knew he’d figured the timing right when he heard Jack coming down the corridor. His ship wouldn't have led him to their bedroom unless it was important. The void ship must have arrived at Canary Wharf. Reluctantly he stirred from the glorious beauty he was wrapped around. He had slept so well he made a mental note to research whether bonded Time Lords slept better than those who weren’t. Of course they could go for long periods without sleep but this was different. He felt restored, acutely alert and was grateful this was the case today of all days. Slipping from their bed he donned his bath robe just as Jack knocked on the door. 

Opening the bedroom door a crack the Doctor took in Jack’s face. Normally he would be treated to intrusive questions about what he and Rose were up to including requests for detailed explanations and offers of tips and assistance. But not today. 

“Doc,” he said quietly, “it’s time to go. Breakfast is available in the galley.”

The Doctor took in his serious expression and nodded turning to get ready when they were startled by Rose urgently calling, “We have to leave now. The void ship has arrived. Doctor! Hartman’s going to open the void again, Cybermen, Cybermen will come here! Go now, stop Hartman.”

As the Doctor and Jack peeked in the room they saw Rose had fallen back on the bed sleeping peacefully. 

“Jack, take the TARDIS NOW! Coordinates are set. Make sure her shields are raised. You’re supposed to meet Hartman there anyway. Make sure the void is closed and don’t let her reactivate the gate or take the tech with her. We’re gonna need it. Hurry Jack!”

“I’m on it Doc!” he said turning and racing towards the console room. 

The Doctor moved rapidly around their bedroom, not in a panic but with uber efficiency. Grabbing pants, trousers and clean shirt he stopped at one minute 23 seconds and pitched his voice carefully to oscillate at a specific frequency.

“Rose! Rose Tyler!”

Rose shot up from sleep to a sitting position yelling, “What???”

Now that was a change! Rose was notoriously grumpy and slow to wake in the mornings. If he was honest her exhaustion was often attributable to him but she just wasn’t a morning person. The Doctor smiled at her tousled locks, his eyes lingering over her puckered pink nipples stimulated by the coolness of their room. There was another reason for his smile. He suspected that Rose had the Time Lord ability to wake from deep sleep fully aware! He’d been in her mind and knew the changes made to her physiology had given her other similar abilities but he didn’t know yet which ones nor how extensive they were. But she had clearly demonstrated some form of clairvoyance. Some Time Ladies on Gallifrey had the unique ability to see and know which time line would dominate. It was rarer among males. He was eager to find out what other skills Rose had.

“It’s showtime Rose! No time for a shower. Use the ionizer. Your mission kit is on the chair.”

She was already half way across the room by the time he finished. He was treated to her toned form and those shining caramel-gold eyes, not to mention her glorious bottom as she passed. She was all business accomplishing her toilet in no time with no extraneous movements that he could see, another Time Lord skill perhaps? 

“You plannin’ on standing there all day,” she quipped as she slammed the door so she could use the loo.

Moving with alacrity the Doctor used his sonic as an ionizer to clean his body and his teeth. He knew Rose preferred a shower even though he’d explained the ionizer made her cleaner. She remained unconvinced. 

Hurrying from the en-suite Rose went to the chair picking up her body suit. Drawing his pants on he watched her taking it in. 

She turned and asked, “What the hell is this?”

Holding up what looked like a Lycra jumpsuit, except it was plated with light weight armor and included a crash helmet, she looked gobsmacked. Continuing to take in what she clearly saw as a horror she demanded, “And what the hell are these?” She flicked her hand at what looked like grey paddle ends attached on the back at the shoulder blades.

By now the Doctor was dressed and cinching his tie closed. “That Rose Tyler is the suit that may well save your life. It shields you from Dalek sensors, same as the shields I gave Jack and the team. The armor plating will withstand accidental friendly fire and a few Dalek strikes, no more than four. With a touch to the centre button on the belt, the shoulder additions will unfold into wings. You simply lean in the direction you want to go. I know we planned on using the rigging but what if they shoot it down? This gives us more options. Daleks can’t look up Rose. They can levitate and use sensors but they can’t look up. Those wings are a strategic advantage and not only that but they make no noise!” 

The Doctor took a breath remembering one other defense. “The belt also has metal discs that you can toss at a Dalek which will stop it from moving or turning for 7 to 10 seconds until it overrides the interference.” 

Rose stared at him still gobsmacked.

Staring back, not giving in, he coolly stated, “You’re wearing it and I’m waiting!” He tapped his wrist at an imaginary watch.

To his utter astonishment she lifted one exquisite leg and slipped it into one leg of the suit, then the other, adjusted the helmet and zipped up quickly, attaching her belt and pressing the button. She took a few cautious fluttering moves around the room. 

Landing without mishap she stated, “When we get back we have to talk about your bossy tone of late.” The Doctor thought she looked cute with her helmet, her stern look and her hands on her hips.

“Hmmm,” he drawled, “I look forward to it Rose Tyler because so far I’ve only bossed you on matters of safety or when we couple. You liked it then! In fact you liked it a lot and you know it too!”

Ignoring him she sniffed, “Stop saying ‘couple’! It sounds daft!”

The Doctor smirked knowingly. “You loved it! Let’s see, what was you said? I remember it exactly. Ah yes, ‘Doctor, Doctor, don’t stop, please don’t stop’ is what you said.” 

Not prepared to admit anything she looked him up and down. As his chest swelled with pride she took in his cocky grin. “Your feet are gonna get cold,” she said turning and leaving the room but not before she quipped over her shoulder, “you’re not ready!”

Looking down the Time Lord saw his bare feet and raced to get into his plimsolls. He caught up to her in the corridor.

“I look naff,” she grumbled.

“You look cute as a button,” he contradicted as they ran for the console room.

“They’re all gonna laugh at me,” she pouted.

Reaching out to stop her he cupped her cheek his soulful brown eyes full of concern. “Rose, I made this suit to keep you safe. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.”

Seeing his concern and knowing how hard he must have worked on her protection, Rose lifted on her tiptoes brushing his lips with hers. “I know Doctor. I know and I appreciate it. I don’t care if it makes me look foolish.”

“Nonsense, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor beamed, “just fly in there like you fly all the time. Who doesn’t want to fly? That’ll shut them up,” the Doctor encouraged.

That’s exactly what Rose did! She swooped into the console room, circled the time rotor and landed deftly on one foot. The Doctor was right. They all wore gobsmacked expressions, quickly followed by envy if he was any judge. Flexing up and down on his feet the Doctor wore a satisfied grin and basked in a grand feeling of vindication. 

Just as quickly he was all business, rapidly checking his ship’s status and programming. Jack had gone to make sure Hartman closed the barrier so the Doctor led the team out of the TARDIS and looked them over. Verifying they all had their ID, easily obtained by Jack, he gave them the signal to move out. Each of them offered the Doctor a fist to their heart signaling a wish of good luck to him. He was the one facing the Daleks. He was the one taking the biggest risks. Each of the team carefully entered the corridor only when it was clear. Their passes allowed them access to the corridors and by extension the service tunnels they would take to their spots in the void room. Thanks to the Doctor supplied perception filters, activated as they left the corridors for the service tunnels, their covert operation would remain undetected.

He’d landed in this particular storage room because it contained the service tunnel Rose would use and it had no surveillance. She had her credentials like the others but couldn’t use them in the corridors because of her, well...her unusual outfit. But the credentials would help if something didn’t go to plan. She’d be able to quickly change, work her way out of the building and meet up with the team in Cardiff.

He took her face in his hands fixing her with his piercing gaze and shared his hearts with his bond mate. “There is such sadness separating from each other after creating our first memories of our life as one.” The Doctor affectionately ran his thumb over her plump bottom lip. “Don’t you find Rose?” She nodded, her eyes welling up. 

“I will savor each memory of you so strongly that they will live as long as I do. When we are together once more I will do the same with all the memories we create then. But Rose, we won’t really be separated, at least not completely. Our bond will keep us together even when we are far apart. I only have to reach out with my mind and there you are, waiting to strengthen me as you always do. I’ll see you soon Rose Tyler.” 

Rose looked up and threw her arms around his shoulders sniffling out, “Not if I see you first!” Then she turned, opened the service hatch and began her assent. Somehow she knew if he was facing death he would close off their connection. She knew the Daleks would not allow him to regenerate and that his death would shatter her.

**************************************************

The Doctor sauntered into Yvonne Hartman’s office exuding congeniality, as though just dropping by for a chat. He toured the room, nonchalantly picking up the odd collectible and examining it, then moving on. Hearing Hartman drawing in breath, about to take charge, he spun on his heel, his coat whirling behind him, hands in his trouser pockets and spoke first cutting her off.

“Jaaaackk!” he crooned his face an ecstatic smile, as though he had no idea Jack was in the room. “Watcha doing here? Ahhh, meeting Msssss. Hartman I see.”

When he’d arrived Jack had been frustrated to find Hartman still in her office. She’d not offered to debrief him either and had taken her time to leave. He was sure the Doctor hoped to find him alone and now that Hartman knew the Doctor was in the picture she was likely to raise alarm bells. 

Under the circumstances he decided to take the Doctor’s cue and played it casual, “Doc, good to see you. I’m here on Torchwood business.” Of course the Doctor knew why he was there but Hartman didn’t know that. By not stating his specific purpose to the Doctor, he was telling Hartman he was on her side possibly reassuring her there was no need to trigger an alarm. After all, the Doctor was considered Torchwood enemy numero uno!

Yvonne Hartman sat behind her desk. The Doctor studied her noting her rigid posture, her head held high but then there were her tells. Like hail on a glass pane, the drumming of her fingers was as relentless as it was loud. Each click of the polished nails on the glass table echoed the tumultuous thudding of her heart beat. Her face, rigid with tension, belied her age, as she seemed to be aging before his eyes.

Sensing the bloody alien was looking right into her, Yvonne Hartmann stood rapidly squaring her shoulders. She hated his cockiness, the way he was always lording it over them and preventing them from deciding the fate of enemy aliens and acquiring their technologies.

But the Doctor wasn’t fooled. His acute vision saw cold sweat glistening on her furrowed brow. Her hands clasped tightly in front of her stomach she constantly fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other.

Sidling over to her desk, the Doctor invaded her space, and smirked at her startled step backwards as he slid one hip onto her desk.

“You really don't get it, do you? Let me say this real slow so it sinks in. I am not here nor have I ever been, to prevent the human species from advancing because you do advance. You march across the stars spreading your pop tunes, telly shows and chips. You conquer worlds, hell you populate star systems. The thing is Msssss. Hartman, you Earthlings with your petty self interest and commercial concerns can’t see in front of your noses the consequences of your actions. And if it’s not you it’s other species attempting to kill you off. So you see if I didn’t intervene from time to time your species, left to it’s own devices, would blow itself up, blow somebody else up or be blown up by somebody else. And that must not be allowed.” 

The Doctor propelled himself to his feet causing a wee squeak from Ms. Hartman.

“In fact Mssss. Hartman if humans do not migrate to the stars whole species will be wiped from existence and the stars will go out! So you see Msss. Hartman I have a good reason for being here!”

Opening a glass display cabinet the Doctor plucked out an ornament looking at it carefully. Mssss. Hartman...”

She interrupted in a huff, “Stop, saying Msss. like that will you? It’s quite irritating!”

Pleased he’d kept her off balance he declared, “Oh, and there is another matter of concern. I believe you have safety protocol weaknesses here at Canary Wharf.”

Yvonne Hartman could take a lot but an insult to her management skills was too much to take. “What are you talking about? I have instituted the most stringent safety protocols possible! Explain yourself!”

Jack wished he had popcorn watching the Doctor manipulate the haughty Yvonne Hartman. 

“Except for alien tech disguised as pretty objects perhaps? You are confusing security protocols with safety protocols!” 

The Doctor held up the object to the overhead light. “See this is what I mean. You’ve assumed this object is a pretty bauble intended for display. That is because you see it through human frames of reference. This object comes from the Nylossium and must be handled with great care. One wrong touch and this building and six London city blocks would be vaporized. And that’s not all! There are others here that would completely scramble city electrical systems oh and this cobalt blue glass over here is a listening device. You get my drift?” 

The Doctor fixed her with a stare and a voice of steel, “Now, let’s talk about the invasion force currently in your hold shall we?”


	16. Chapter 16

<“I only have your word these objects including the one in our hold are dangerous. You could be deceiving me, manipulating me to be part of whatever you’re up to Doctor,” Hartman stated with reasonable calmness considering how rattled she really was. 

“What would you suggest Mssss. Hartman? Perhaps we should blow something up so I can prove myself to you?” the Doctor asked his exasperation with her on full display.

“Don’t be so melodramatic!” she snapped. “I have a duty to Queen and country. I cannot just accept what you say without question. Do you get that Doctor? This is our planet!” 

His patience wearing thin the Doctor tried once more, “Ms. Hartman, I am a Time Lord. I read time lines, make sure time doesn’t get messed up. Earth’s time line affects the universe in major ways. I am not intervening to prevent humans from progressing but to ensure they do. What you have in your hold will change your planet’s history in horrific ways. And you are fiddling with the barrier between universes and, as a result, you are about to allow yet another horror into this universe. Now tell me Ms. Hartman how does that fit into your safety protocols? What we’re talking about here is far greater than your concept of Queen and country!”

“Yvonne,” Jack said, “I believe he’s telling the truth. We should listen to him!”

>Unfortunately Yvonne Hartman was only convinced of her own abilities. She didn’t see it as stubbornness but rightness. Armed with her convictions she curtly said, “The barrier is closed so for now there is no risk. I will not be dictated to by an alien whose principle interests are clearly not those of Earth!” She was literally vibrating with righteousness.

Beyond exasperated with her stupidity the Doctor was angry. He struggled to control the storm knowing he could not give in. He couldn’t risk the plan, the team and certainly not Rose. That was when he heard her in his mind and stilled.

“Doctor,” she whispered, “try showing her. Enter her mind and show her. It’s not a violation if you don’t look. It’d be like watchin’ telly but she would see.”

Inhaling deeply, grateful for her idea he calmed himself feeling the brush of her lips on his cheek before she stilled in his mind. 

“Ms. Hartman, by opening the void, you have birthed a new time line, one that gets you and yours and this planet wiped from history replaced with mechanized monstrosities,” the Doctor stated with remarkable calm under the circumstances. “As you know from your records on me I am a telepath. With a touch of my fingers to your temples I can show you that new time line. I would not be in your mind. I would be transmitting to you. Wanna see?” he asked gently.

“No, I don’t want to see,” she shrilled. “In fact, I don’t want you anywhere near me! I’m not even supposed to be here! This is on you Harkness. I have a better offer awaiting me and you’re taking over here so you decide. I’m outta here!” With that she left the room, her high heels clicking all the while as if spitting her disdain at the two of them. 

“Wow, that was even better than I expected,” the Doctor crowed.

Jack was less impressed noting, “That was a classic bureaucratic shuffle Doctor. She knows there’s likely to be an explosion and she doesn’t want to have her fingerprints on it.”

The two men looked at each other knowing full well what was at stake. Each knew it was better not to focus on the repercussions if they failed so they grinned at each other like mad adventurers and headed for the door. The Doctor soniced the door shut. He really didn’t want London blown up by an unsuspecting cleaner dusting display cabinets.

The Doctor stood alone, monolithic, facing the Dalek void ship. He didn’t have to flick his eyes around the hold to know Jack and the team were in place. He dared not look up for Rose but knew she was where she should be. The Doctor knew the value of a poker face and ordered his body to fall into line. He also knew the ship would be monitoring him in biochemical detail, attempting to detect any detail that would give them advantage. They would detect his shield and wonder what it concealed. It wouldn’t take long for them to perceive his Artron energy and know who he was. Course the two hearts would be a big clue!

He did feel exposed but he knew retreat was not an option. Any display of weakness would be disastrous. His only advantage was the Artron energy they needed and their knowledge of the threat he posed. So he betrayed no fear, his face a mask of calm. His fear would eventually find a way to the surface but there was a time and place and this was not it. Finally, he walked to the side of the room, dragged a chair back to the centre and sat, legs extended and crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his chest exuding an air of boredom. He lifted the fingers of one hand wiggling them at the void ship in a come hither motion. 

Minutes crawled by until the Doctor heard the sound, an almost imperceptible hiss of depressurization. He didn’t look up, forcing himself into relaxation and opened one eye into a thin slit. Then the hatch opened. They were at their most vulnerable when exiting. From above Jack could have used his blaster very effectively. But it wouldn’t be that easy. The minute he got one, the others would retreat back into their ship and seal the hatch.. He couldn’t send the Daleks into the void with the Ark or he’d be doing this all over again somewhere else no doubt somewhere with fewer advantages. For now the Daleks had the advantage, hopefully not for long. 

After all this time why did they unnerve him so? He heard the insect buzz and whirr of mechanization and the eerie view of floating motorized killers. You couldn’t reason with them, negotiate or bargain with them. He felt a shiver and stood slowly as three of them hovered.

He knew the game was afoot when the Dalek at point position filled the vast space with it’s mechanical voice. The Doctor remembered the dread their voices inspired, more so now with their message. 

“D O C T O R, W E O F F E R A G I F T.”

The Doctor rubbed his hands together in glee. “A gift? Oh do tell! Dalek Sec is it? Tell me Dalek Sec, this gift wouldn’t be an E X T E R M I N A T I O N would it? No?”

He felt the Ark appear behind him, which was mostly dead centre in the hold and that was a problem because the team was stationed along the perimeter. The distance from perimeter to the Ark would make it difficult to avoid being heard. He should have put his chair to one side, tried to influence them to place the Ark in a more tactical position. Now he’d placed the team in a more difficult position. 

“Steady Doctor. Blaming yourself will mess with yer head yeah? We carry on and we adjust like we’re supposed to and you are brilliant so shine Time Lord. Doctor, I liked everything you did in bed.” Rose gave him a brief intimate touch before slipping back to her hum at the back of his mind.

Her steady reassurance and it’s offer of forgiveness hardened his resolve. Her private touch conveyed her desire for him but also her constant devotion. By Rassilon he was blessed. 

Nonchalantly he walked slowly to his left and noted their eye stalks following him. This was good. His job now was to compensate for the greater distance to the ark and to buy time for the others to attach the energy loop around the ark Then he stopped to avoid alarming his Dalek watchers. 

“Hmmm, the Cult Of Skaro and you Dalek Sec, you were the author of a new philosophy. What was that? Oh yes, I remember, ‘adopt alien modes of thought, develop unorthodox strategies’. That’s why you gave yourselves personal names. Oh how could I forget that! Still that’s not much progress is it. I hate to be critical, seriously I do,” the Doctor took a few more steps left, their eyestalks followed and he observed, “but I don’t think it’s going to work.”

“E X P L A I N,” Dalek Sec droned.

“Oh sure, I am pleased to explain. We never get a chance to chat after all. Here’s the problem. Adopting alien modes of thought and adopting new strategies are good ideas and I commend you Dalek Sec but your new approach will fail if limited to ‘think like your enemies in order to destroy them’. I mean look at you. There are four of you left. Surely adopting new strategies would include analyzing the benefits from peace with other species, founding empires of peace and progress. Not doing so, not considering the option would be intellectually dishonest.”

As their eyestalks whirled around looking at each other the Doctor slipped his sonic out of his breast pocket and took three more casual steps as Dalek Sec once again fixed him with it’s eyestalk.

“E X T E R M I N A T I O N I S T H E O N L Y S T R A T E G Y.”

 

The Doctor slipped his hands in his pockets maintaining his calm and non threatening stance, keeping his sonic carefully in hand. He took a few more steps left and leaned towards the Dalek noting, “No it’s not, nor is your strategy effective in the face of your vulnerable numbers.”

“Y O U F E A R U S!”

“Nope, I do not but I will tell you what is scary.” 

The Daleks moved noticeably closer. Without diverting his eyes or even blinking his peripheral vision caught sight of Rose flying to the Ark. Now more than ever he had to keep them diverted.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor preferred arguing with words rather than his fists. He knew neither approach would work on the Daleks but his purpose was to stall them until Rose was out of risk and he got her signal that she’d tagged the Ark. Still he intended to tell their would be conquerors the truth about what was truly scary to him at least. He always hoped something of reason and understanding would one day make them think. So he spoke honestly and his words packed a punch although he doubted they would sink in with his ancient antagonists. 

“I will tell you what’s scary. It is looking in the mirror and not liking what you see. It’s knowing you haven't done your best to make things better because that makes you feel like you let others down, that you didn't make the right move at the right time. Scary is failing at something when you are the only hope of getting it right. It is the fear of what will happen to the natural order if the madness doesn't stop. So don't talk to me about fear, don't you dare!”

Pausing briefly the Doctor stared up at the trio of hovering Daleks and continued, “You can kill me but that won’t change the extinction you are facing. I support life, living peacefully with others, and I know it is the only viable strategy. There is only one thing that will happen if you try to exterminate that life. It will resist you. It will fight you with fierce cunning and it will not cease the fight to live. You are the supporters of murder, of terminating all others until you come to terminating each other - a wholly self defeating strategy. You are the monsters and it’s your turn to be afraid, for you are the remnants of an empire about to finally crumble if you do not change your strategy!”

“S I L E N C E. S I L E N C E. A P P R O A C H Y O U R G I F T.”

“Yeah sure, not like I’m the least bit suspicious!” the Doctor muttered.

Predictably the Doctor’s reasoning had no impact on the metal canisters, committed as they were to universal destruction. He wondered at the futility of it. If the universe was populated with nothing but Daleks how boring! He turned suddenly to Dalek Sec, amused as the trio of Daleks whirred backwards in alarm.

Still needing to stall he quickly followed a related tack. “Dalek Sec, if you eliminate all other species and remain the sole rulers of this universe, what will you do? What will your purpose be?” the Doctor asked curiously. “According to you, your purpose is extermination. Will black Daleks exterminate red Daleks until only a few of you remain, until you exterminate each other? May I suggest you need a new purpose. I’m just saying it all seems pointless to be exterminating each other, don’t you think?”

“S I L E N C E!” Dalek Sec responded. 

Surely he was imagining it, but the Dalek sounded frustrated and maybe a little desperate. Because they needed him alive for the moment and because he needed to buy time, he was conversing with them in a way that wasn’t possible when he was too busy trying to stay alive and avoid extermination.

“M O V E!”

“Ahhh, yes, the gift. It is odd you want to give me a gift. I am, after all your greatest enemy. You fear me!”

“D A L E K S D O N O T F E A R!”

“We’ve already established I do not fear you. But you fear me and I know why.” The Doctor was positive they had paused from herding him towards the Ark as though they were focused on what he had to say. 

Turning to face them he pointed out, “You fear me because I have something you do not have - inspiration, creativity and curiosity. I want to live in harmony with others. You want to destroy. Your way will lead to your destruction.”

At last he heard Rose’s triumphal shout in his mind, “Doctor, I did it! The Ark is tagged, You be careful Doctor! Oh and the crew are now behind you and the Daleks but Jack is behind the Ark incase you need him to fly the TARDIS.” 

Nodding, he clapped his hands together startling the Daleks who whirred back a few feet. 

“Now, let’s have a look at my gift shall we?” The Doctor whirled around walking towards the Ark. He activated his sonic calling his TARDIS to retrieve the Ark. 

Steeling himself for what was to come he realized how everything had changed for him. He’d been doing this kind of thing for centuries, trying to compensate for what he’d done in the war. He suspected he’d deceived himself during those long years. By telling himself his nobler nature was willing to sacrifice everything for others he realized with stark clarity he’d lied to himself all along. He had been trying to kill himself, plain and simple. By recklessly burning through his regenerations, he’d been running from his memories and their torments and towards his own death. Sure he was trying to do things for the greater good but he was trying to kill himself in the process. There had been nothing altruistic about it. Now, everything had changed for the simple fact that a young slip of a girl with stars in her eyes saw merit in him. Now, more than ever, he wanted to live, to keep her and their friends safe. If he was honest with himself, because she loved him and filled his mind with her affection and excitement, she showed him how wonderful life could be in communion with another soul. He was not going to give that life or her love up.

His determination hardened into heightened senses. Awareness crackled through him as he zeroed in on everyone’s location and barreled headlong towards the end game. To an impartial observer he looked to be casually sauntering towards the Ark but in reality his brain was calculating his steps with precision. Because he had been counting the time it would take for the Daleks to penetrate their perception filters, he knew they would soon perceive his friends and Rose. Before anyone else, he heard the sound of the universe in the form of the mighty engines of his TARDIS. Time for the diversion. 

He started to dance, two stepping to a silent beat, he whirled in a circle then swayed to one side then the other.

“H. A. L. T, H. A. L. T,” Dalek Sec ordered and the Doctor felt certain he had captured and diverted their attention one last time. He also understood that his bizarre behavior threw them for a loop. They were out of their element when facing the unexpected.

“I can’t stop!” the Doctor shouted. “I have a gift! I’m happy!”

Silently the panels at the back of the hold opened and Torchwood members drifted from their concealment silently.

The humans heard the TARDIS materializing at the same time the Daleks did and took their positions while their enemies whirled their eyestalks toward the Ark. Satisfied the three Daleks were facing the Ark, Gwen and Ianto showered them with the metal discs that would prevent them from rotating and moving. It would buy them more than ten seconds because the discs didn’t all land at the same time gaining them more precious seconds. Without blasters the two of them scurried back for cover.

Their move gave the TARDIS time to get away with the Ark! With her dematerialization Jack was revealed standing ready with his blaster aimed at a defenseless Dalek Sec.

“E M E R G E N C Y T E M P O R A L S H I F T!”

Dalek Sec was gone and the Doctor roared his frustration cursing at the universe’s habit of constantly pitting him against these creatures. Before he could follow his thought further, the cavernous hold was blanketed with Dalek energy blasts from the remaining members of the Cult of Skaro and two gold soldier Daleks that joined them from the void ship. At the Doctor’s signal the team recalibrated their perception filters but the Daleks were laying down deadly blanket fire in random patterns as they prepared to bug out. 

Energy blasts ricocheted around the hold leaving smoking streaks of charred black in their wake. It was a matter of time before one or more were hit. Jack dropped to the floor taking aim with his blaster and in rapid succession blew the tops off the gold Daleks that were flanking the remaining Skaro members. 

Rose knew something was wrong with the Doctor and that he’d blocked his pain from her. Frantically she removed her metal discs from her belt and threw herself upward into flight from her spot near the ceiling. The Daleks were still firing at random and the sound was deafening but she circled above them dropping her discs. They froze in place continuing to fire in one spot. She had ten seconds to get to her Doctor. She landed awkwardly sliding towards him, covering his body with her shielded bodysuit and wings. She looked over her shoulder seeing a Dalek blaster aimed at her which would be free to destroy her any second now. There was nothing she could do except trust her armour would protect her. Suddenly the Dalek got it’s metal head blown off by Jack and she saw the remaining Daleks disappear like Dalek Sec had.

“JACK!” Rose screamed, “the Doctor’s been hit!” 

Jack scrambled to his feet yelling at Gwen to bring his backpack which she had slipped off and left in her hiding spot. She raced to get it when Jack slid in beside Rose shocked to see the hole in the Doctor’s chest.

“Oh no, no, no,” Jack murmured, “it’s one of his hearts. It’s gone! He’s going to regenerate!”

Tears streamed down Rose’s face. He was still alive because his remaining heart was still beating! She could feel him in her mind! Gwen arrived handing Jack his backpack which he ripped open removing a long canister full of bubbling liquid and a floating hand. Rose recognized it immediately as Jack flipped open the jar, removed the hand and placed it over the hole in the Doctor’s chest.

Jack grabbed Rose by the arm. “Rose, move away! The hand should have enough regeneration energy to regrow his missing heart. I knew I was going to need it one day. Come on Rose move back. We can’t contaminate his TNA with out DNA!”

Understanding, Rose scrambled back but she kept soothing his mind urging him to use the hand’s regeneration energy to rebuild his heart. She saw his face twisted in agony but she could have sworn she saw him nod ever so slightly. Gwen had wrapped her arms around Rose offering comfort but Rose was unaware. Her only concern was her Doctor. Gradually the three friends saw the flowing regeneration energy from the hand weave it’s tendrils of glowing power into the gaping hole in his chest and around the frayed edges of the wound.

Rose couldn’t stay away from him. It was wrong! So she moved to his side and reached for the Doctor’s hand. She wanted him to know she was there with him and she was okay. She’d seen him regenerate before and knew how painful it was and the effects he had endured. Not knowing if this more localized process would change other aspects of his physical appearance, she wanted him to know she would always love him no matter how he looked when the change was done.

Writhing in agony the Doctor had no choice but to endure. His friends watched a new heart and powerful aortas form and connect from mere cellular matter. A cheer erupted when that heart began to beat rapidly adjusting to syncopate with his other heart. Rose began to breath rather than pant in terror as the wound began to repair itself and close. The three companions plopped down on their butts in relief trying to sluff off the effects of the adrenaline on their systems.

Suddenly the Doctor snapped to sitting position rasping out, “My TARDIS is not back!” He was too weak to speak further so he conveyed his message to Rose over their link along with coordinates.

“Jack,” Rose spoke urgently, “the Daleks are tracking the TARDIS! We have to go to these coordinates,” she said punching in the numbers on Jack’s vortex manipulator. “We have to take the Doctor and be there within one minute!”

Before punching ‘go’ Jack ordered Gwen to secure the hold and make sure the void stayed closed then he hauled the Doctor up and leaned him against his shoulder and grabbed Rose against him on the other side. This was gonna be a rocky trip and he could only hope they didn’t materialize in open space. Before they blinked out Jack saw the void ship was gone


	18. Chapter 18

Rose was left to her own devices because Jack was protecting the Doctor with his body as they crashed to the deck. It was the roughest landing she’d experienced yet and that was saying something considering how many times the Doctor’s landings threw her to the gridwork. She was going to be black and blue but they were home! She rolled onto her back trying to get a grip on her nausea sending her hello to the TARDIS. Then she struggled over to the Doctor.

He was pale but not green with nausea. To her surprise his eyes were open and already he was looking better but he had a long way to go and would need a healing sleep. The Doctor picked up her thought and nodded his agreement.

In her mind he acknowledged, “You’re right Rose. I will need a power nap. Tell Jack the void ship will be here in seven hours.” He felt her shock at this news and explained, “They always had a plan B to follow the TARDIS. Rose make sure Jack doesn’t touch the controls and doesn’t release the Ark. The TARDIS will wake me a couple hours before the ship gets here. Sorry luv but I’m fading fast.” With that the Doctor was gone but she kissed him anyway.

Jack struggled to his feet leaning over with his hands on his thighs. “Damn that was a rough ride. Guess we should get him more comfortable,” he said nodding his head towards the mattress that the ship had materialized beside Rose. 

They got the Doctor on the mattress and Rose tucked the blanket around him remembering how alone he had looked facing down the Daleks all by himself in the hold. She’d wanted to fly down to him and cover him in her wings. Maybe she could have protected his heart and kept him safe. He always got stuck with the heavy lifting. Now here he was looking so young in sleep. Only when he opened those ancient eyes was it difficult to place his age.  
In the galley Jack and Rose stared into their tea. It was common after being under fire for a kind of stupor to descend as the body tried to dissipate adrenaline. But they were experienced and knew you had to plan forward as soon as a pause in the fight presented itself. Rose spoke first conveying the Doctor’s message.

“Are you sure he didn’t want me to release the Ark? We’re orbiting a black hole and I thought our plan was all about getting rid of the Ark.” Jack was clearly puzzled.

“Yeah, me too,” Rose replied, “but he was specific about it and he wasn’t out of it or anythin’. I think we have to do what he says.”

Jack wasn’t convinced. “The thing is Rosie, if we wait, the Ark won’t have time to be captured by the event horizon before the Dalek ship gets here and they could grab it back. Then we’re back where we started!”

“Hmmm. Yeah, but Jack, the Doctor knows that. It’s second nature to him,” Rose reasoned.

“You don’t think it could be a simple malfunction with the TARDIS?” Jack asked. Unconsciously the two travelers reached out to touch the walls of the mighty ship. 

Rose took a sip of her tea reflecting on his question. “Nope I don’t think so Jack. She talks to him and even when he had his heart blown out I was in his mind. The old girl would have told him the instant there was a malfunction. No Jack we wait and do what he says.”

“Alright Rosie. I know better than to argue with that logic.” He smiled giving her a wide grin. “Now, as any good soldier knows, grab kip time whenever and wherever you can. I’m heading to the sack.”

“Gawd yes, I’m knackered and Jack,” she said looking at him gratefully, “thanks yeah, just thanks for being there when he needs you.”

“Always Rosie and you too. You’re both family.”

They each slept deeply and dream free. Sometime later Rose stumbled half asleep into the console room and curled up next to the Doctor.

Waking at his ship’s alert the Doctor checked his systems. He was healed although he wished he had the luxury of a few more hours sleep. He remembered he had a wonderful new habit called checking for Rose in his mind. Finding her sleeping hum there and her warm form curled into his side, he relaxed. She was still with him and they’d made it!

Surprising him, she stirred sleepily asking, “Are you okay Doctor?”

Turning toward her he embraced her nuzzling into her neck. “Yeah, Luv, I’m good.”

Rose ran her hands over his chest, kissing his neck. “To see ya like that Doctor, I was so scared.”

Nipping her nearest earlobe he murmured, “All better now, no need to worry. Come on, let’s get a shower.”

“We’re not having sex ya know,” she said with determination as though she was convincing herself.

“Why not?” he whined.

“Doctor, you just had one of your hearts blasted out of your chest! And don’t lie to me cuz I know you should really have more healing sleep. We can at least wait a day til we know for sure you’re okay. Go on then, go get your shower and I’ll get mine after ‘kay?”

Grumbling his disapproval but more for show than true disagreement because he really wasn’t back to strength and he wouldn’t want to disappoint Rose. So he got up and headed to the shower muttering all the way about being tragically spurned by his lover. Rose smiled at his play acting, stretched and thanked her lucky stars he was safe and back with her. Then she went to her room to get ready. 

They all knew more was ahead so it wasn’t long before Rose and Jack arrived back in the console room only to find the Doctor already studying the console readouts. Jack handed out delicious smelling croissants filled with ham, egg and cheese.

“Yummm, Jack,” Rose mumbled around a mouthful, “these are sooo good. I’m starving.”

The Doctor nodded inhaling his sandwich and grabbing another.

Jack chuckled, “Didn’t your Mum teach you to chew before swallowing Doctor?”

Snorting the Doctor explained, “Energy deficit from partial regeneration. By the way, I’m gonna have to get my old hand back.”

Jack nodded and turned to more serious matters. “Doc, I gather you think they intended to follow us all along. They outsmarted us! And what’s with the Ark not being released?”

“Jaaack!” Rose warned, “the Doctor always has a plan!”

“Thank you Rose,” the Doctor nodded with a wide smile although Rose could tell his energy level wasn’t back to normal. She really hoped he would be okay considering what was ahead.

“So Jack, you think we’ve been outmaneuvered? Outsmarted?” the Doctor asked turning and leaning against the console casually crossing him arms. “Have you no faith in me Jack? I mean how many times have I made it up as I went along?” 

Jack saw his crooked smile and clapped his hands together with a wide grin. “So you have a new plan?”

“Not a new plan, no. Part of the original plan really, although it could be considered plan A subsection little (i) you know with parentheses like in legal documents!” With that he whirled around checking the console again.

Rose hopped up and down clapping her hands excitedly but Jack just looked confused shrugging at her for explanation. 

“See Jack this must have been part of his plan all along. I don’t know but maybe it had something to do with the timelines yeah? I mean he reads time lines and sometimes he has to do things a certain way or things get all bollocksed up yeah? That must be why he hasn’t ditched the Ark. Right Doctor?” She turned to the Doctor with a broad smile and excitement crackling over their bond.

“Brilliant Rose! You really are amazing,” the Doctor said, his esteem for her apparent. “You are mostly right. By getting rid of Hartman and keeping the void closed, we avoided the time line where we get separated in different universes.” Rose saw that time line in his mind and understood his intake of breath and felt his hands trembling in fear. She understood because it was all she could do not to run to him and not let him go. 

Shortly the Doctor continued, “What I am doing now is nudging us into a time line where the future for the Daleks is different.”

“Wow, that’s got to have some big time ripple effects I would think?” Jack asked with interest.

“Hmmm, yes you’d think but surprisingly the time line we avoided at Canary Wharf was not a fixed point in time. Right now Dalek numbers are limited and the time lines are only potentialities, no fixed points. But, all time lines converge on extinction if the Daleks don’t change their purpose. If they had opened the Ark at Canary Wharf there is no scenario where they will change their mandate.” 

“So we have a chance to put them on a better path but they didn’t seem convinced by your arguments in the hold. And another thing I don’t understand is, if the void ship reads as nothing, how do you know it’ll be here shortly?”

“Ahhh, true but I’m not scanning for nothing. That’d be daft! I’m scanning for void stuff and that ship is steeped in it. It’s following our Artron energy,” the Doctor explained quite clearly pleased with himself.

Puzzled by this Rose interrupted, “But I thought our lasso shield was disguising the old girl’s Artron signature?”

“Yep,” the Doctor replied, popping the ‘p’, “it was but I removed the lasso.” At their puzzled look the Doctor held up his hands in a shushing motion. “Let me explain. In summary we’re going to outmaneuver them with the judicious use of the Ark, then they’re going to help us return the planet they stole and then we’re going to set the Daleks on a new path, a better one, one with a new and better purpose!”

The Doctor smiled knowingly flexing up and down on his feet with self satisfaction, especially when he sensed his bond mate’s pride in him. He wasn’t used to it but it felt good especially when Rose reacted. 

“See Jack,” Rose whooped, “he had a plan all along and what a plan!” Rose threw herself into the Doctor’s arms and he spun her around before setting her down.

“All right, all right,” Jack conceded, “maybe I shouldn’t have doubted you but, in my defense, it’s not like you planned to have your heart blasted outta your chest, now is it?” Jack pointed out with a skeptical raised eyebrow. “So Doc, can you give us a clue of what’s goin’ on with Plan A (i)? To be honest, I still don’t see the percentage in risking the Ark falling into their hands if the TARDIS is now bristling with Artron energy.”

“Well, that’s a good point were it not for the fact the Ark full of Daleks is long gone into the black hole!” The Doctor was mightily pleased at their looks of astonishment. “You see the TARDIS pointed out to me that I had an Ark on board from long ago, stored and forgotten for ages and ages. Arks tended to be used as prisons but they could be used for all manner of storage. The Ark the old girl found in storage is now tethered to my TARDIS, course the Daleks don’t know that!”

At first Rose clapped her hands happily but then she asked, “Hang on, how d’ya know there isn’t something worse inside the decoy?”

“Good question Rose but fear not. The Time Lord who owned this Ark had the distinction of having bonded with two different Time Ladies. Unfortunately neither of them knew about the other. He used the Ark to create an elaborate summer home inside for his trysts. Imagine trying to keep his dual mind bond from each of them. Quite a feat and one for which he was admired!” The Doctor was staring off no doubt wondering how such a thing could be done. Finally he realized no one was talking and he looked into Rose’s piercing eyes.

“Do you mean to tell me Time Lords can cheat? Oi, you never mentioned that in the orientation course now did ya?”

Sputtering out his denials and reassurances to a shocked Rose he lamely finished with what he thought was an appropriate answer, “But Rose, how could I, there are no more Time Ladies!”

Rose’s eyes turned cloudy, “Wrong answer Time Lord!” With that she promptly stomped from the console room.

Jeez, Jack thought, a domestic dispute with a Dalek void ship approaching!


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor was confused. He’d felt a bolt of hurt and fear from Rose before she’d fled from the console room. He turned to his friend hoping he could help him understand.

“Jack what did I say to upset her?” he asked clearly confused.

“Jeez Doc, when it comes to infidelity, never, ever tell your partner you wouldn’t cheat because you don’t have the opportunity! And by the way, I wouldn’t be surprised if she assumed from your answer that you’d prefer a Time Lady if there were any around!”

Jack could see the wheels turning as the Doctor’s mind ran over what he’d said.

“Ahhh, oh my, now that you mention it, I can see how Rose could have taken that statement. I have to fix this, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

“Ahh, Doc we have an incoming Dalek ship. Do we have time for this?” Jack asked betraying his frustration.

“We’re leaving here in 52 minutes and 23 seconds. I’ll be back before then!” The Doctor turned and left for Rose’s room.

Hurrying down the corridor he recalled their bonding. She’d offered herself to him free of artifice or guile. She loved him of that he was sure but she was not without insecurities and who could blame her. Rose was raised on the estates and therefore she and her mother were frowned on by society, not given the best of teachers or resources. Despite her Mother's fierce protection, Jackie couldn’t protect her from everything. Many had taken advantage of her open, kind hearted nature making her feel worthless. Until finally she’d truly loved someone who’d shattered her trust no matter how hard she’d tried to please him. In a final betrayal she’d been raped and all her hard earned money taken. And now he had made her feel not only that he would if he could but he’d prefer it too. No wonder she’d been triggered by his thoughtless remarks. She thought he’d tire of their relationship. 

“Rose,” he called from the threshold of her door, “may I come in please?”

She was sprawled across her bed and couldn’t decide if she was being daft or had cause for concern. Truth was, it had come as a shock to her to learn Time Lords could cheat! Why didn’t he tell her. He’d led her to believe that bonded couples were permanently tied to each across time and space. She’d liked the sound of that and she loved the Doctor with all her heart!

“Yeah,” she replied to the Doctor’s question. If she thought about it, the Doctor wasn’t the cheating type. Females were throwing themselves at him all the time and except for Madame de Pompabitch he’d never been interested. And to be fair she didn’t know if he’d actually been with her. Besides she’d been in his mind when they’d bonded. She was sure he’d meant what he’d said. Even if he’d prefer a Time Lady there were none so wasn’t she being silly. Maybe she was making a mountain outta a molehill.

The Doctor entered and pulled her chair to the side of the bed. “Rose, do you remember the words we said to each other during our bonding?” 

“Yeah, ‘course,” she acknowledged.

“Well, you may not know that my pledge was far more than a statement of intention. It was my oath to you offered with my true name. That name gives you the power to destroy me. I tied our minds together. I cannot give my name to anyone else. You are everything to me!”

Finally Rose turned to look at him. Her beautiful, magical eyes looked him over and they were sad and worried and the Doctor’s hearts lurched. He hated it when she was unhappy because he let her down.

His mind was complex and built different. It would take effort for her to be as good as he was at telepathy. She wasn’t trained like him. But Rose did have the overwhelming sense he was telling the truth. His voice was quiet, not defensive or accusatory. It was really important to him she know he was telling the truth and she knew he did not take oaths lightly..

“Well, how come that other Time Lord did it?” she asked softly.

Pleased her tone was not an accusation rather a curious inquiry he continued, “He was admired because of his ability Rose, not for what he did with it. Establishing a marital bond with two people should not be possible because the binding is biochemical. It’s an old legend but, assuming it is true, I do not believe he could have given his true name to two people. That can only happen once because the Time Lord only has one name to give . Again, assuming the legend is true, it is my hypothesis he only had a partial bond with each of the women or he was somehow loomed with a different chemical makeup. They did that kind of thing sometimes.”

“Did you sleep with Madame de Pompadory?” Rose asked.

“Whaaat?” the Doctor said clearly caught of guard. “Rose I explained why I did what I did and how I’d have found you again.

“But did you sleep with her?”

Staring at her he reached across and took her arm placing her fingers against his temple. “No Rose I did not sleep with her!” 

“If a Time Lady was out there somewhere would you prefer your own kind to a human?”

The Doctor knew this question was of particular importance to her. She would stay with him as an act of love but she didn’t want to live her life feeling second best to a Time Lady.

“Rose, come to me.” He held out his arms and she scurried on his lap and he wrapped her in his embrace, nuzzling her. “Your scent calms me and mine calms you. I am linked to you over distance and time. You will be my only mate for as long as I live because I want you and only you. There is no one better than you, not for me.” 

Not only could Rose discern he was telling the truth but she could pick up how upset he was that he’d hurt her.”

Getting off his lap Rose pulled him out of the chair telling him all was forgiven.

Brushing her cheek the Doctor looked very solemn when he pointed out, “Rose, I think we should have make-up sex. It is our first rift since we bonded!”

“Were you thinking of sex the whole time we were talking?” Rose asked incredulous.

Not knowing if her look was a good thing or bad thing, he approached his answer cautiously. “Well, a little bit maybe,” he explained but seeing her skeptical look he veered closer to the truth, “really more during the second half....and a little bit at the beginning....and the bit when you were on my lap. But...but, in my defense, I didn’t get hard til you were on my lap which, really is quite understandable and does not in any way take away from the fact I meant what I said.” The Doctor stopped hoping he hadn’t dug himself in deeper.

Looking him over Rose couldn’t help but realize her inferiority complex had driven her to doubt him. Most women would be offended he’d been thinking of sex during such an important conversation but they didn’t understand that the Doctor did many things at the same time. He was built that way. Yet he was focused when it came to her. He spent a lot of time looking after her needs. He didn’t get irritated with her and seemed endlessly fascinated with what she did, what she liked, who she liked and he actually catered to her rituals. She bet he even knew what suntan lotion she preferred. He did get angry with her but she couldn’t think of one incident that didn’t stem from her being cavalier with her safety. He made her feel special and cared for and now because of their link she knew he had meant what he’d told her. So if he’d been turned on, attracted to her, how was that not a good thing she wondered?. He loved her and wanted her and she believed him. 

She advanced until she was standing in front of him. Reaching up to his tie she ran it between her fingers while her other hand found him hard and erect. Through his clothes she ran her thumb back and forth over the prominent head of his cock. Rose had decided her mate wanting her was a good thing. Thank Rassilon for that the Doctor rejoiced as she kissed him completely shutting down his ability to think. He liked kissing Rose. Her lips were generous and pillowy but for a Time Lord he was lost when her tongue and her taste triggered an intoxicating brew of want and need and pleasure. So it was a surprise when he found himself both confused and bereft when he opened his eyes and found her lips were gone. Shocked, he realized she’d somehow swiftly slipped his trousers and pants down his thighs. He moaned his pleasure as her lips and wet mouth worked him and he watched her wet tongue licking and sucking him. Oh no, no, too fast, he’d cum too fast if she continued. He was rock hard and his shaft was quivering and twitching while the head of his cock was eager for more sucking and wet tonguing. Oh no, no, she was licking his balls and pumping him.

He reached down and lifted her up holding her away from him. He knew the slightest breeze over his throbbing cock and he’d explode. As he panted, struggling for control, his black eyes drilled into her and this was not the Doctor of gentle words of a few moments ago. This was a man of strength at the height of his sexual power. Alone with her he bristled with sex, and there was a power to it that Rose found so entrancing that she welcomed the coming overpowering. He moved to her pulling her in. When her tee wouldn’t give him access to her nipples he ripped it down the middle. But she was never afraid. She craved it. He had her jeans partially pulled down with his fingers deep in her folds as his tongue electrified her nipple. But this was unsatisfactory to him. He was after undeterred access because she was ready and hungry because she had experienced what he’d felt when he was in her mouth. 

Effortlessly he placed her on the bed, stripping off her jeans and before she settled, he had placed a thick pillow under her hips, spreading her legs and drinking her in, his nostrils flaring. Lost in her scent and driven by pounding need he took her legs and folded her in half with her legs resting on his shoulders as he thrust deep groaning with the sensation. Rose was delirious as she felt her tightness yield to his fullness. The erupting sensations sizzling through his hard length might well trigger her climax first. Rose begged him again, again and the instant her inner muscles began to flutter before her first spasm, he slowed time around them stretching out the climb towards the snap of release. She marveled at his control and when she thought it couldn’t get any better she heard his voice in her mind like flowing treacle.

“I swear I am yours always and forever Rose Tyler.”

The tears were wet on her cheeks when she called his true name and told him she loved him and always would.

His back, shoulders and neck were corded with tension when he released time and she seized around him and his cool seed pumped into her in their explosive act of love.

He released her legs and she wrapped them around him as he collapsed on her chest his hearts thumping. Rose ran her hands through his hair softly murmuring her approval. She would love this alien until she died and she would die for him if it would save him. 

As the Doctor’s time sense reasserted itself he realized he had 12 minutes to get to the console room and change course and he was still buried inside her and didn’t want to go.

Rose brushed the curls at the nape of his neck and let him off easy, “Needs must Doctor. How’s that energy deficit going?” 

“Didn’t I tell you Rose Tyler, sex with you invigorates me,” he murmured still face planted on her chest.

Rose used her legs to roll him over, kissing his cheek chastely, and releasing him to a growl of disapproval. He grabbed her hand before she could leave the bed, “I meant it Rose. I am yours always and forever.”

She squeezed his hand nodding. “I believe you Doctor and I love you. Go on then, you get the ensuite first since you’re needed elsewhere.”

He only had five minutes to shower but that gave him plenty of time to think about sex with Rose Tyler. The thing is he’d had sex before, physical sex, mostly with humanoid species for practical reasons of compatibility. And he’d enjoyed those experiences although none had inspired him to want any kind of permanent relationship. But Rose Tyler was something else entirely. His brain didn’t work right when she gave him the look or he ‘heard’ her thinking of him, desiring him. His whole mind turned to the driving need to touch her and please her. He couldn’t think of one damn thing except sex with her, filling her. And if she was pleasuring him, sometimes he was made to tremble because it was so intensely satisfying. Still thinking about Rose as he was toweling off he knew that whatever it was about Rose Tyler that made him daft when they were having sex he couldn’t wait til they had sex again. For Rassilon sake he thought, time to brutally suppress the stream of images his thoughts had led him to or he’d never get to the Console room. 

“Oh for crying out loud,” Jack snorted, “you stopped for sex didn’t ya!”

“None of your business Jack,” the Doctor chortled. “I’m on time and we’re leaving. Next stop Arms.”

Knowing the Doctor would never answer his question Jack dropped the subject but then he remembered his advice to the Doctor at the start of the quest.

“Doc, remember I told you saving the universe should be an act of love not sacrifice?”

The Doctor looked up in surprise tinged with wonder.

“Well,” Jack drawled, “I’m glad you took me literally, for your sake!”

The Doctor smiled enigmatically.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack wanted to sort out what they were doing with the decoy Ark and the Daleks. “So what are you thinking Doc? What’s the plan?

“In the short term I need the Daleks to follow me to Arms. That’s why I have allowed them to detect my TARDIS’s Artron. That was the easy bit. The hard bit was deploying the decoy Ark because it was dosed with Artron from spending ages in my ship. To accomplish the needed deception, I had to scrub the decoy Ark clean by swishing it around near the event horizon of the black hole. 

Raising his eyebrows in amusement Jack scoffed, “Swishing?”

Stretching and yawning widely, the Doctor frowned, “Yeah well, let me tell you Captain, my ‘swishing’ is nothing akin to washing a shirt by hand. My ‘swishing’ involves complex math and physics. However, with the way you and Rose carry on when I try to explain things properly, I decided to ‘dumb it down’ for you!”

“Good point Doc,” Jack chuckled affectionately.

“Anyhow, as I was saying, if the Ark wasn’t free of Artron the Daleks would conclude it had been opened or it wasn’t the Ark they’d retrieved. After the Ark was ‘swished’ clean, I locked it remotely so that once again, only Artron energy will open it. In this way when they scan the decoy they’ll conclude it’s the original and they will continue to follow my ship’s trail. The Daleks want to be there to ensure the Ark is opened.“

“So,” Jack began, “when they arrive at Arms and find you haven’t opened the Ark, won’t they take drastic measures, like forcing a collision between the Ark and the TARDIS so her Artron energy opens the Ark.”

Moving around the console the Doctor nodded, “just as we used the lasso to shield the TARDIS, which I will reactivate as soon as they arrive, we are also going to use a modified lasso on the Ark, one that will repel Artron energy. We get to Arms two days before the Daleks,” he noted studying the read out from the chronometer. “So we will have time to prepare before they arrive.” 

“Ahhh,” Jack replied with understanding, “thus, by the time they arrive, your bargaining position will be restored.”

“Something like that,” the Doctor replied, “and that’s when I offer them a deal they can’t refuse.” The Doctor dramatically flipped the switch and moved the TARDIS to it’s destination. “It will take them two days, three hours and thirty-six seconds to get here. Sooo, once Rose arrives we’ll have a tea and go over the details of the plan. Then it will take me most of the remaining time to finalize the calculations to return Arms.”

Rose headed for the console room with tea for the Doctor. It was night shift for the ship and he had been working for hours on the calculations to return Arms home. It was a planetary object in the wrong universe and was already causing disturbances in the space time continuum. He’d explained they were still within the window of opportunity before permanent damage remained. 

“Hiya Doctor,” Rose greeted, “how about a cuppa and a break?”

“Ahh, ta,” he said, rubbing his eyes and stretching his back, “thanks Rose, couldn’t come at a better time. I could use a break.” He took a sip closing his eyes and savoring the restorative elixir.

Grinning at him Rose revealed a plate of Jaffa cakes she’d been hiding behind her back. His face lit up and he scooped one up. “So Doctor, how are your calculations going?”

“Hmmm, luv Jaffa cakes me. Yeah the calculations are on track but a long way to go yet.”

“So, you won’t be coming to bed tonight?” Rose asked with a pout but she was not putting him in an impossible position by conveying her desire.

Embracing her he whispered, “You know where I’d rather be but I need to finish my work. I’m sorry Rose.”

She knew he was because she could feel his regret. “Yeah, I figured and I was just being selfish. Don’t worry Doctor. I know you’re doin’ all this for the greater good. Another Jaffa cake?”

Entering the console room Jack piped up enthusiastically, “Right here Doll face. I need a Jaffa cake too!”

“Hey Jack,” Rose greeted, “come on then, help yourself.” Jack went to pour his tea and turned to the Doctor who was bent over the console studying scrolling equations. The two of them discussed a few details about which Jack wanted more precision.

Leaning against a console room strut Rose felt a little faint. She supposed she could be forgiven considering all the stress they’d been under. She listened to Jack and the Doctor, their voices serious but steady and colored by experience. Strange, she thought, really hoping she wasn’t coming down with something especially given the task ahead and the job she’d been assigned. Her and Jack would go planetside to place two booster rockets each precisely one quarter mile apart at coordinates the Doctor had provided. She felt suddenly cold and clammy and her knees were shaking. Listening for her friends, their voices seemed so distant and far away. 

Jack and the Doctor had clarified a few outstanding points and even managed a few laughs as the Doctor finished his tea and cake. He bent back to his work when his head snapped up in shock as his bond mate’s tea mug crashed to the grid work floor. 

“Rose!” the Doctor yelled as he and Jack scrambled towards her. The Doctor had his sonic out ready to scan as he bent beside her, straightening her out. Scanning rapidly the Doctor tried to read his scans, his countenance grim.

“Doc? What is it Doc?” Jack asked fearfully.

His face an iron mask of control, the Doctor was struggling to stay in control. “Jack, I don’t know. I just don’t know,” he said sounding gobsmacked. “Symptoms imitate standard Earth influenza but there are no Earth or alien pathogens present!” The Doctor scrambled into position to lift her intending to take her to the infirmary.

“Doctor,” Jack called out, “look at her. She’s stiff as a board!”

Looking at her with shock, the Doctor saw her body spasm into a tight bow and her eyes opened staring but not seeing.

“Jack I don’t know what’s going on. It looks like a seizure! We have to get to the infirmary. I can’t hear her mind,” he said on the verge of panic. “Jack, I can’t hear her mind...it’s shielded!”

“Doc! Steady on. Something’s happening!”

In an ethereal, disembodied voice with her golden eyes fixed on a distant plane, Rose said, “When the last eye blinks on a world restored and the blue box of the sainted physician falls ensnared, the true intention is revealed. If time is torn from custodial hands, lamentation, lamentation before history falls.” 

“Lamentation?” Jack whispered his brow wrinkled in confusion. “Rose doesn’t talk this way! What the hell is going on?”

“No kidding.....and,” the Doctor replied, equally perplexed, “look, she’s not stiff as a board anymore! She’s coming out of it.” Relieved to see that Rose looked back to normal he was almost startled when her eyes blinked.

Taking in the faces of her two concerned companions, Rose stretched asking, “Wow, did I faint? I remember thinking I was coming down with the grip!” She took in their concerned faces and realized whatever had happened was more serious than a faint. Sensing her bond mate’s mix of concern and curiosity about what had happened to her, she knew he wouldn’t rest until he got to the bottom of it.

“Sooo,” Rose drawled, “something weird happened, right?”

Both men stared at her nodding solemnly.

Looking from one to the other Rose demanded, “What? What did I do?”

“Rose,” the Doctor began, “I don’t know for sure what it was but it looked like you froze and you spoke some kind of premonition or maybe a prediction?” He looked at Jack seeking his reaction.

“Sounds as good an explanation as any Doc. Seriously, I don’t know what that was?”

“Weird, I really don’t remember anythin’,” Rose explained. “What did I say Doctor?”

The Doctor was staring at her when suddenly he started snapping his fingers, “Oh, oh, I know, I think I know. You’re a seer Rose!” He grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet, steadying her and continuing his explanation with considerable excitement and more than a little awe. “Seers were very rare on Gallifrey. Rassilon had a seer that did her ‘seeing’ in his service. They see or interpret time lines differently than the majority of Time Lords. They see bits and pieces of time from past, present and future bundling the bits together into a predictive model. Mind you their predictions are usually more like riddles.”

“That’s for sure,” Jack quipped. “That was textbook enigmatic!” 

Of course the Doctor’s eidetic memory allowed him to repeat the prophesy perfectly.

Rose considered it carefully and with typical can-do attitude determined to solve the riddle. “Well let’s see if we can figure it out yeah? I mean the first bit seems straightforward enough. ‘When the last eye blinks on a world restored’ sounds like the planet Arms gets returned successfully before the troubling bits.” 

No one objected to that conclusion and Jack took the next step. “Okay the next thing we know with reasonable certainty is that the blue box is the TARDIS and the sainted physician is the Doctor but remember the next bit begins with ‘and’...’and the blue box of the sainted physician falls ensnared, the true intention is revealed’ which must mean that both conditions must exist, that is, the planet returned and the blue box ensnared must happen before we will know the true intention.” Looking around for reaction he got one from the Doctor.

“There are two other interpretations possible with this sentence structure Jack. It could also mean that the true intention is to trap the TARDIS. Or, the planet restored and the TARDIS ensnared may not have to happen before the true intention can be known.”

Rose was twitching and trying hard not to raise her hand to speak until finally she butted in excitedly, “Okay, I think the Doctor is on to somethin’ Jack cuz when he was talking about the TARDIS I was feeling a weird tingle in my spine. I saw a picture of her close to this universe’s barrier with the void. You know Doctor, it was like you showed us on the hologram. Anyhow, then the Daleks used this glowy energy stuff to grab her and drag her into the void. What d’ya think Doctor?”

Smiling at her enthusiasm and obvious faith in the three of them to figure this out and gain the advantage, he responded, “Well, I think it’s fair to say that the Daleks are desperate for the Ark and what it contains but even they know they couldn’t acquire ‘bigger-on-the-inside technology from the Ark. It’s been made permanently bigger inside already but does not contain the technology that allows it’s internal size to be adjusted. But the TARDIS, oh she is a prize beyond their imagination, one that offers so much more technology than Ark technology. With her they get access to time travel and so much more. Imagine Daleks changing all history. Imagine them as victors of the time war! Sounds like lamentation to me!”

They all fell silent as the implications sunk in and their resolve momentarily faltered.

Jack interceded to rally their spirits, “Okay that’s a million shades of bad but consider this. The Eternal said the power within Rose had to be revealed if we were to be successful. It seems that has happened in more ways than one. I mean first it was dying but not really, then it was telepathy and other Time Lordy stuff like forming a bond and now she’s a seer! So this prophecy, in my opinion, is not a prophecy of doom. It’s a warning and possibly a message to be wary of moving the old girl too close to the barrier.”

“Yes, I think that’s right Jack. I mean if we know the Doctor gets too close couldn’t we have counter measures ready?” Rose asked more than happy to grab at this offer of hope. 

Both Jack and Rose looked at the Doctor expectantly.

“Ordinarily the TARDIS is impervious to the Daleks, but the right variables might exist to ensnare her with the electromagnetic waves and the planet’s wake combined with void ship energy, especially if she was too close to the void barrier. That tells me her capture would probably be opportunistic, not planned by the Daleks. How would they know I’d get too close? If I’m right her capture is not a condition of ‘the true intention’ being revealed. Tell me Rose did you get any spine tingles about that?” 

Rose shrugged she didn’t have a clue, sorry to disappoint him.

Clapping his hands together the Doctor ordered, “Alright you lot, get out of my hair. I’ve got a night full of work ahead of me.”

On the way out Rose kissed his cheek. As the Doctor watched them leave he couldn’t help but wonder if seers could see their own futures or if, like Time Lords, they couldn’t see their own time lines.


	21. Chapter 21

The fifth time the Doctor asked her to double check his calculations for returning Arms to its universe, the TARDIS more or less told him to bugger off! He then switched to asking her to validate his counter measures against her being dragged off into the void. He knew the Daleks couldn’t get into his TARDIS but the void would weaken her without regular infusions of fuel. Eventually they would succeed. The thought of his old friend so damaged was unthinkable to him. Waiting for her to validate his work again, she told him he was ready and she had better things to do. She suggested he go see Rose and leave her alone! Finally giving in, he decided he didn’t mind. In fact, he was more than happy to oblige.

He had been working non stop for the better part of thirty-six hours. He could certainly go without sleep for far longer but the problem was he was wired and throwing himself into ever tighter circles of hyper focus on every detail. Even for a Time Lord throwing a planet through the void back into an orbit in another universe was demanding enough but having to do it with Daleks as partners and the lives of all those on Arms at stake was nerve wracking. To be at his best and to bleed off his nervous energy he needed to sleep for a few hours and that wouldn’t be easy considering the state he was in. He needed his bond mate.

He opened their bedroom door and saw that Rose had left a night light on for him. Course he didn’t need one and Rose knew that but she just wanted him to know she was thinking of him. This simple act of consideration touched him deeply because it was so uncommon in his life and he felt moisture form in his eyes. Falling in love with Rose had been the easy part; admitting it to himself not so much. He’d had very efficient defences for so long he wielded them automatically. But she walked right through them like they were meant for others, like she had her own door. He could ask why, but what was the point? She loved him and he cherished her and every precious moment of their new life together.

He stood quietly in their room studying the face he loved then moved to his bedside chair not wanting to disturb her sleep. On his night table he saw a note with his name written on it in her large looping script. ‘Don’t be sittin’ in that chair ya daft alien! Come to bed. You need sleep and you won’t disturb me. I love you. R’”

He smiled in the dark, rapidly removed his clothing, and spooned in behind her. She sleepily adjusted to him as he breathed her in and entwined their legs with a satisfied sigh. Rose knew the only time he felt relaxed enough to sleep was when he was with her like this, wrapped in her scent.

Once their new relationship began the Doctor had policed his dreams not wanting Rose to be drawn into his nightmares. To his surprise it had become unnecessary because it turned out she policed his dreams too simply by her presence in his arms at night which seemed to prevent them from surfacing. This night, as his subconscious mind took a stroll, he entered Rose’s dream delighted to find her flying. She wore her flying armor displaying a breathtaking aerial display against a clear blue sky. Her swooping, banking acrobatics showcased her utter delight at the freedom of movement she felt. He marveled at her skill, immersing himself in the experience, content to watch her and feel what she felt.

Her dream slowly drifted away in wIsps and Rose moved in her sleep turning into his chest and pushing him onto his back as she ran her hand over his taut belly. She was dreaming of him, wanting him and in his dream he responded eagerly as she straddled him, impaling herself onto his rigid length. She wouldn’t let him control her movements, insisting on interspersing her plunging clenches with hovering tight gripping of the swollen head of his cock. His groans of pleasure were becoming more insistent as he ran his fingers over her nipples then down her golden legs, wetting his thumb in her lubrication and applying just the right combination of titillation and pressure. Then in their dreams she surrendered to him, rolling him over onto her and wrapping her legs around him. He wrapped her in his arms, whispering her name in her ear then deeply kissing her. Their joining was slow and deep but so tenderly erotic as the Doctor groaned with the rhythm of her undulating hips and the gold burning from her half-lidded eyes. When their climax finally ebbed they clung together in their dream and so too on their bed, knowing they couldn’t guarantee they’d be together again. 

Three hours later the Doctor woke and mentally prepared himself to leave. Rose stirred and cupped his cheek.

“Is it time Doctor?” she murmured.

He nodded but added, “You have time to shower this time Rose.”

She smiled and kissed him slipping out of bed.

“Rose? I’d like you to do something for me.”

She turned to him with a questioning tilt of her eyebrow.

“I want you to wear the flying armor. I am going to make an adjustment to the suit.”

Her default position was to talk him out of it although she had to admit it had impressive protections but studying him she saw in his eyes she should not. Something about his request certainly came from his fear for her safety but, it was more than that. It came from something he saw in their dreamscape.

“Okay,” she replied simply. She saw his eyes soften with relief.

Later in the console room Rose and Jack geared up to leave for the surface so they could position the booster rockets. Outfitted with her flying armor, every now and then Rose stretched out a wing examining it with interest and then spreading them wide and gently flapping them. The Doctor knew she had spent time in the observatory honing her skill. The Doctor had built the suit for her protection but he was greatly pleased she was enjoying the flying.

“Jeez Doc, how come ya didn’t make me a flying suit? She’s your favorite,” he whined theatrically.

Rose laughed and delicately flicked the feather tips of one wing saucily under Jack’s nose. The Doctor ignored their horse play transmatting the booster rockets down to the planet. 

“All right you lot, time to get down there and activate the final sequence and make sure they’re positioned as we discussed! Good luck and get back here as quick as you can. No dilly dallying!”

Rose walked over to him, wrapping him in her wings and kissing him. Then she backed away and Jack stepped up and threw his arms around the Doctor placing a loud smacking kiss on his lips, prompting Rose to giggle at the Doctor’s shocked look. 

“Oi,” the Doctor protested, “I’m not your boy toy ya know!” 

Jack and Rose replied simultaneously, “Yeah, you are!” Rose could tell he was chuffed before they both blinked out to the planet surface.

The Doctor kept watch remotely from the TARDIS. They’d transmatted to the place where they each had a quarter mile to walk in opposite directions to get to their booster rocket. He could see Rose decided to fly most of the way. He checked the weather noting conditions included a clear blue sky just like in her dream. Odd, he thought and truth be told he really didn’t like coincidences but he hadn’t seen any other premonition in her dream apart from her joy at flying.

Monitoring his friends’ progress he observed that Jack got to his location first and began organizing his calibration tools. Finally he saw Jack was ready to enter the firing sequence. Then he packed up and headed back towards Rose’s location at a jog. Meanwhile Rose realized it was time to get to work so she landed and began. It was a lovely day and she enjoyed the sun’s warmth on her back, humming a tune as she worked. Hunching over the control panel she started punching in the firing instructions the Doctor had given her. She was so focused on what she was doing she didn’t see or hear Jack in the distance running towards her.

“Doc, Doc!” Jack yelled over the com, “there’s some kind of panel opening in the ground behind Rose. She can’t hear my warning. I can’t see what or who it’s concealing!” 

The Doctor’s blood froze as he dialed in the monitor to get a closer look afraid it was the wretched junk man from one of the tunnels.

Jack crested a slight rise yelling at the top of his lungs trying to capture Rose’s attention. 

Knowing she was in the middle of her number sequence the Doctor spoke softly in her mind not wanting to startle her and cause her to mess it up. She’d have to start again. 

“Rose luv, Jack says an opening in the tunnel system has appeared behind you. I want you to fly away!” the Doctor whispered in her mind.

Just as Rose heard Jack’s warning call on the breeze she punched in her last numbers confident she hadn’t made a mistake. She saw the panel signal green indicating the code had been accepted, closed the cover and unfurled her wings banking swiftly into the air. 

“Rose!” the Doctor called, “Who is it?”

“Doctor, it’s a Dalek, a wounded Dalek. Don’t worry, it’s in bad shape. Half the shell is gone and it has no firing arm.”

The Doctor had good reason not to trust Daleks so he prayed her armor would protect her til Jack got there with his blaster. 

“Rose fly away! Rose, I’m on my way!”

The Doctor slipped the Ark into a pocket universe and landed the TARDIS at the same time Jack realized what was threatening Rose but he couldn’t fire his blaster with Rose so close! What was she doing? Why didn’t she fly away?

As the two men sprinted towards her, Rose held up her arms making calming gestures.

“Don’t fire,” Rose insisted.

“Step aside Rose,” the Doctor ordered. Jack stepped up, his blaster at the ready.

The Dalek in question was a wreck but through the wreckage of the outer shell the hideous flesh within pulsated still, although it was bruised and bleeding. It’s gyros clicked and whirred as they attempted to turn the outer shell but were obstructed by damaged metal.

But the real surprise came when it spoke.

“H. E. L. P. M. E! H. E. L. P. M. E!”

“Don’t you have anything else to say,” the Doctor barked back expecting to hear the usual chilling word.

“I. A. M. A. F. R. A. I. D.”

They were all gobsmacked! Staring at the gnarled flesh the Doctor contemplated what to do. He rarely refused requests for help but a Dalek, his most ardent enemy? But this Dalek was different. It was expressing emotion! Even a wounded Dalek would only ever promise extermination. Daleks didn’t ask for help but this one did. He made up his mind. Stepping forward he took his sonic and applied it to healing the bleeding flesh. He cleaned away the metal debris and closed what was left of the metal shell. Still the Dalek didn’t use the word.

“You sure about this Doc?” Jack asked.

“No, no I’m not, but is it wrong to teach by example, even if it means helping an enemy?” he asked, the struggle within evident in his haunted eyes. 

“Who’s the romantic now Doc?” Jack asked with eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Let’s go!” the Doctor barked. “They’ll be here soon.” The Doctor strode towards the TARDIS forcefully but he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d made a huge mistake. Jack followed him wondering the same thing.

Rose turned to the Dalek and said, “The Doctor heeled you and we will tell your kind where to find you.” All she saw was the bulbous eye blink within it’s metal shell and she turned trotting towards her friends.


	22. Chapter 22

Knowing he was angry at himself Rose caught up with him and slipped her hand in his giving a squeeze of support. Jack looked over his shoulder at the Dalek in the distance. Like a grotesque imitation of a bored child swinging dangling legs, it turned it’s metal shell first one way and then the other now that it’s tract was no longer impeded.

“Doctor,” Rose whispered in his mind, “don’t be angry with yourself yeah? I think you did the right thing. You saw a living being suffering and you healed it.” Rose could feel how torn he was about his decision so she continued but she spoke out loud so Jack could hear.

“Remember what the Eternal said, Doctor?” All she got out of him was a terse negative shake of his head.

“Remember he told you, ‘your anger will not serve you well. You must listen and see.’”

“She’s got a point Doc. If I think about it, our knee jerk reaction to that thing we hate would be to kill it. So we didn’t act out of hate. We thought about it and when you realized it was suffering you healed it. Another act of love to join all those you two have been rabbiting away at, all to save the universes!”

Rose blushed scarlet and the Doctor snorted his derision. “Another romantic notion Jack, really?” he dismissed.

“It’s not a weakness to relieve suffering Doctor!” Rose protested. Jack winked at her in support. 

“Let’s get one thing straight,” the Doctor said, his voice tight with anger. “I did not spare that Dalek because it was suffering. It knows nothing of suffering!” He fixed each of them with a stony glare. “If you want to understand suffering consult the millions they slaughtered! I have no illusions about the Daleks, nor should you. Sentimentality can get you killed!”

Jack and Rose fell silent not knowing what to say to an obviously angry Time Lord. Rose, being the bravest one, did not want the Doctor to leave it unresolved.

She spoke neutrally although her curiosity was evident. “Okay Doctor, now I understand your perspective but you never said, why did you heal it?”

“That Dalek said ‘I am afraid’. Not only did it refer to itself as ‘I’ but it expressed emotion and it did not want to exterminate. It was not like all the Daleks that came before. It was something different, something new. I had no right! I do not kill life because it is different.”

Rose nodded her understanding as they all turned and entered the TARDIS and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief the conversation was over. He stared at the Dalek on the monitor watching it’s hull still turning back and forth, back and forth and he wondered if it was still afraid. Slamming the lever down he took them into orbit.

They both understood the Doctor was not in the mood. He was checking status at the console and Rose knew it was best to let him be. She also knew he was stewing in his juices worried whether he’d done the right thing. She signalled Jack to follow her and they headed to the galley. Some good tea and biscuits would set him straight.

When they’d finished putting together sandwiches, biscuits and tea they returned to the console room only to find the Doctor agitated and pacing.

Rose quickly set down the tray. “Doctor, what is it? What’s happened?”

Scowling, his jaw clenched, he was seething. “The booster rocket you set is no longer calibrated. It won’t work!”

Her eyes widening in surprise, upset she had missed something, she hurried to rectify the situation. “I’m sorry Doctor. I got a green light on the sequence but don’t worry , I’ll transmat down and fix it straight away!”

“You don’t get it Rose. The rocket couldn’t just fall out of calibration. It had to be tampered with and I’m guessing it was that bloody Dalek!”

Glad the Doctor wasn’t angry with her she responded, “Maybe or maybe it was that horrible junk bloke. Whatever, I gotta get down there and fix it.”

“We’re going to have to be quick,” the Doctor said. “I’m going with you. The void ship will be here soon.” 

“Hold on a sec Doc, l’ll go. With what’s ahead you need to be right here!”

Before the Doctor could protest Rose interjected, “He’s right Doctor. Jack can be the muscle incase I need it. You need to be here.”

Shortly thereafter they left and the Doctor was alone in the console room frantically adjusting the monitor, ready to intervene if necessary. As he watched a loud bleeping sounded and his head snapped up in surprise as he recognized the proximity indicator. The void ship was close. He flicked open the comm channel. 

“Jack, I’ve got company, earlier than expected. Get back here as soon as you can.”

“Will do Doc. So far so good! What are you going to do?”

“Wait for them to contact me and then negotiate! Gotta go!”

Jack had kept his eye on the Dalek the whole time. He gave Rose a status update and attempted to determine whether there were Dalek tracks near the booster rocket but he was stymied by the hard ground around the rocket that revealed no tracks. He wished he had asked the Doctor to compare the location where they left the Dalek and where it was sitting now but he didn’t want to disturb him and the point was, it had probably been the Dalek who messed with the rocket. 

Startling him Rose spoke, “I think it did it so we’d come back.”

“That’s quite the theory we can explore later. Are you done yet?” Jack asked not liking their separation from the Doctor one bit.

Meanwhile the Doctor had explained to the Daleks he had hidden the Ark in a pocket universe and if they ever hoped to see it again they had to help him send the planet safely back to its original universe. Of course he provided them with the proof he had the Ark. But they would not agree until he promised them a canister of Artron energy. He preferred not to but he had no desire to have them chasing him all over the universe until they were successful in forcing him or Rose to open the Ark so he reluctantly agreed. The TARDIS and her crew would be long gone before the Daleks discovered the ruse. In the end he was surprised the Daleks agreed as quickly as they did. The Doctor transmitted his calculations to them and monitored as their ship moved slowly towards starting position. He did not tell them about the Dalek still on the planet. He would tell them after Rose and Jack were safely back on board. He didn’t want to allow even one wounded Dalek, however wonky, into another universe. 

On the planet, Rose clicked the panel shut with satisfaction. She was confident the rocket was set properly and now it had a localized shield so the Dalek, or anyone else for that matter, couldn’t knock it out of alignment. Mindful of the need to hurry and get back, she bent over quickly gathering her tools together. She heard Jack’s growl of disapproval.

“Rose, move! You’re in my line of fire!”

Rose stood intending to tell him he was being silly about the daft Dalek when she felt a soft touch at the back of her calf. She heard Jack yell but it was too late. She and the Dalek were gone. Less than a second later Jack transmatted back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked up shouting, “Where’s Rose?”

Hurrying to the console, Jack responded with a grim voice, “She got tagged and transmatted with the Dalek!”

The Doctor’s jaw clenched but he didn’t say ‘I told you so’ about the Dalek nor did he blame Jack and that made Jack feel worse. He would have preferred the Doctor’s fury. Instead his friend moved around the console swiftly and efficiently analyzing what had happened. 

“She’s been transmatted to the void ship. It was deliberate, no doubt about it. They wanted insurance. I should have seen this coming!” He slammed his fist on the console forcing his mind to run through scenarios and permutations. His mind made up he looked up at Jack.

“Give me a minute Jack, I’m going to talk to Rose.” He stood, his hands behind his back and closed his eyes.

“Watcha doin’ Rose?”

“Oh ya know, hangin’ with Daleks,” she answered blithely.

“What’s it like?”

“They’re not much for chit chat and there’s no snacks plus this ship is bonkers....gives me a headache.”

“Are they threatening you in any way?” the Doctor asked intently. 

“Nah, I’m just sitting in a corner beside the wounded one. Can I come home now Doctor?”

“Soon luv, I’m afraid you’re a pawn, collateral to ensure I turn over the Ark and some Artron. I’m going to have a chat with them but we’ll have you back here in no time. Between now and then you keep in touch Rose. You be my eyes and ears okay? And Rose, your suit, there’s a new button on the inside of your belt buckle. If pressed a shield bubble will form around you with sufficient breathable air and atmospheric pressure to protect you in open space or the void. I want you to work on finding a way out of that ship. I want that option if we need it. Okay?”

“You think they’re real intention is to trade me for the TARDIS don’t you?”

“Rose, I don’t know but I’d prefer to be ready.”

“Doctor, you listen to me. Do not give them the TARDIS! You mustn’t!”

“You listen to me Rose Tyler, I’m not giving you up so you get busy sleuthing Lewis. You be ready my Luv cuz I’m coming for you!”

“Will do Doctor, now go on then and send that planet back home.”

After the status update, Jack reached the same conclusion as Rose and said so.

“Yeah, could be or Rose might be their insurance they get the Artron. It might be they’re after my ship too but they know how difficult that would be. Nevertheless, I have to assume they are. But now we also have the problem of what happens when they force Rose to open the Ark and the Daleks discover the ruse? What will they do to Rose? That’s when they’ll ask for the TARDIS,” the Doctor grimly explained.

Realizing that things had gone from bad to worse and worried about Rose, Jack said, “We. have to prevent that from happening. She cannot be in their possession when they get the Ark. I would suggest a simultaneous transfer of Rose and the Ark in open space but they get to test the Artron in advance.”

“Yeah, I see it the same way and I certainly don’t want to do this in void space! And I want a failsafe. Here’s hoping Rose finds a way off that ship. How do I choose between my wife or my old girl?” the Doctor whispered, his look tortured, “how do I give either up Jack?” 

“No one should have to make that choice Doctor,” Jack said sympathetically. “We have to make sure you don’t face that choice. You know what would happen if the TARDIS fell into their hands. But I have faith in Rose. She’ll figure out how to get out of their ship.”

The Doctor wasn’t so sure and he couldn’t even tell Rose what to look for. His ship was searching the archives for any references to void ships but so far no luck. 

Jack hoped the Doctor took some comfort in his words but he suspected not. Somehow his friend was destined to make the hard choices probably because he had the wisdom and strength of character to do it. One thing Jack knew for certain was that if he gave up Rose to prevent his ship from falling into their hands, he would never recover. 

Steeling himself, the Doctor turned to flipping toggles and addressed the Dalek ship.

“Proceed Dalek Sec.” With that the Doctor ordered the return of the planet Arms to its home.

The Dalek ship acknowledged with a mechanical affirmative and opened the universal barrier entering the void. The Doctor did not acknowledge to them he knew they had Rose. For now there was no need for them to know her importance to him. For now she seemed to be largely ignored on their ship and he wanted to keep it that way especially since they didn’t know he could communicate with her. 

Unaware his hands were frozen into white knuckled fists, he thought of Rose and worried, just wanting her back in his arms.

“Hey, Hey Doctor,” she whispered in his mind, “you keep your eyes on task ‘kay? You are not getting rid of me so easy, ya hear? You are brilliant and I have faith in you Doctor. I’m gonna find a way out and when you tell me I am going for a space walk. I will see you on the other side. I love you.” 

He felt her lips brush his but his fists remained clenched as he whispered his love to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Moving a planet to another universe was a pretty big deal even if the planet being moved wasn’t all that spectacular. He was a Time Lord and he’d never seen it done before! In spite of what was at stake, he felt the occasion should be marked in some way special. He decided to treat Jack to a large scale view with an impressive holograph the TARDIS projected around the console room placing her two passengers right in the middle of what was happening.

And it had it’s intended effect. Amazement didn’t quite cover how Jack felt. The Doctor took his natural wonder of the universe and amped it up to the trembling awe setting. The smile on Jack’s face couldn’t adequately reflect what he felt inside but his friend was pleased to see his open-mouth joy.

The Doctor couldn’t help being touched by Jack’s reaction because, thanks to Rose, he knew what joy felt like too. As a result he realized something profound. Without joy every sweet thing is bitter; cake is guilt, bananas are mushy, wind is cold, rain is depressing. But with joy, every small thing in life is a moment able to nourish the soul. Living with joy, being present in each moment, that’s what Rose had given him. 

As it turned out it was the lead up to the actual event that inspired. The open barrier between them and the void streaked with great slashes of color emanating from around the rim of the opening. The color reached out in all directions for many parsecs and Jack wondered how many scientists on developed worlds were having a nutty. Within the hole he saw another smaller circle of strobing colors and wondered what it was until the Doctor explained it wasn’t a circle within a circle but the far distant opening to the other universe. Suddenly space seemed to undulate and warp as a highway of electro-magnetic waves in colors of inky blues streaked with vivid teals and aquas. The waves lit up space tickling and swirling around the planet.

The actual transporting of the planet was anticlimactic because it happened so quickly. Quite literally in the blink of an eye the planet was there one instant and gone the next. Just as suddenly the Doctor was a blur around the console running from one instrument to another and then to the monitor. Jack could see the two openings remained intact and he waited, not breathing, waiting for the Doctor’s verdict.

“Well, Doc?” Jack asked nervously.

“We did it Jack!” the Doctor said excitedly. “The rockets fired exactly on cue and instruments say Arms achieved a stable orbit. The Daleks have closed the barrier on the other side of the void!”

Jack strode over to the Doctor and bear-hugged him. “We did it? No Doc, we didn’t do this, you did! It was bloody brilliant and it was down to you! You saved all those people and our universe from cracking up!”

“Thanks Jack. It was the old girl that kept me on track!” He stroked the console once again grateful to his brilliant ship.

Plopping down on the console seat Jack took several deep breaths. “So now the real heart pounding work begins,” he said. “I wish all this didn’t fall on your shoulders Doctor. I wish I could do more to help you,” he finished earnestly.

Looking up at the pulsing rotor, his noble profile coloured with it’s light, his conviction was voiced with iron, “I will not leave her behind. I will follow the Daleks to hell to get her back.” 

Jack watched him with considerable disquiet. Until now he hadn’t really understood how wrong this could go if the Daleks threatened Rose in order to get the TARDIS. Come on Rosie he thought you gotta be ready just incase this whole thing goes to hell in a hand basket!

Rose was on a mission. She knew from their last talk that the Doctor wanted her able to escape by the time the Daleks returned to get the Ark from the Doctor. But the Dalek ship was weird. When she was little she got to read Wonder Woman comics a couple of times. She thought of them now because the inside of the void ship reminded Rose of the comic book character’s invisible airplane. She could dimly perceive what seemed to be Dalek instrument panels but they seemed to exist as lines and geometric shapes rather than anything solid. She couldn’t even perceive where the hull of the ship was yet she felt she was leaning against something solid but was it the hull or just an internal bulkhead? She had to figure this out. She remembered the ship had a hatch she had seen at Canary Wharf and assumed some switch on the dodgy instrument panels opened it but most vessels had more than one way out for safety reasons.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She was taking a huge chance but it was the only course of action open to her for the moment and some instinct told her she was right. She knew she had to proceed with extreme caution, in the right order, so she could feign innocence if she detected any suspicion. She turned to the wounded Dalek whose partially destroyed shell prevented it from speaking and softly said, “Would you like me to talk to you? I know you can’t answer but you could turn slightly left for yes or slightly right for no.”

The Dalek was motionless until she saw it move it’s shell slightly to the left and her heart leapt. Now she had to ask her questions efficiently and in the right order. She had to get to the result she needed with a minimum number of questions so the others wouldn’t notice.

The other Daleks seemed quite occupied no doubt moving a planet between universes was not easy for them either. Still she was cautious to keep her face angled away. She posed her second question.

“Will your crew repair you and make you operate again?”

The wounded Dalek made an almost imperceptible sound and although it was metallic in nature Rose could have sworn it was a plaintive sound. She remembered the Doctor’s many lectures about the dangers of anthropo....something or other but it meant ya shouldn’t interpret alien reactions as human reactions.

Then the Dalek signaled ‘no’ and she moved to the next question.

“Will they kill you because you’re hurt?” she asked and as she expected it answered yes.

Now came an important question. “Do you want to come with me if we can escape?” She held her breath.

His Dalek shell swung to the left so enthusiastically it made a high pitched squeal. Rose froze in place and waited to see if there was a reaction from the others. After a few minutes she felt the Dalek gently touch her with its sensor arm.

Speaking very softly she asked, “Are we close to the mechanism that will open the hatch?” Another quiet small movement left. Then the Dalek moved its sensor arm pointing to a spot right beside Rose.

Good, Rose thought, grateful that their means of escape was so close at hand. 

“Did you tag me so your crew could seize me?” she asked softly, startling at her Dalek’s sudden, noisy whirl to the ‘no’ position. 

Rose couldn’t help but cringe expecting the others to investigate but they didn’t take notice. Maybe they saw their crew mate as defective or maybe they didn’t care but she touched the Dalek’s shell and whispered, “I believe you.” Now that she knew her Dalek could open the hatch she explained they had to stay quiet to avoid discovery but promised they would leave together and escape. She also promised the Doctor would fix him.

Glancing around Rose saw the other Daleks were still intently watching their weird circles and lines so she assumed they were still occupied with moving the planet. For that reason she decided not to contact the Doctor with the good news. He would be occupied with the same operation. Oh she knew he would freak out at what she was planning but she felt she was right about this unusual Dalek and that she would be able to calm his fears so she resolved to wait for him to contact her. 

While she waited she thought of the Doctor ....her husband! She’d barely had time to process her new state of affairs. She was bonded to him and she would be with him the rest of her life. Oh, and her husband was an alien who could not only read her mind but he was a Time Lord who traveled in time and space. While travelling with him she’d swallowed the vortex and saw all of time and space til he’d died taking it out of her but then he’d regenerated into a new man. Gawd you could NOT make that up! He was her lover, her best friend, her teacher and her passport to adventure and she loved him fiercely. At first she had not understood that often their adventures were a deadly serious business with staggering consequences. Her bond mate stood alone in the universe as it’s protector and he often suffered for it. When she understood the reality of his life, she had not hesitated to stand the watch, to hold the line right along with him. Now this quest was bigger than all of them. He was counting on her and she would not let him down.

The Doctor and Jack watched intently as the Dalek ship exited the void and closed the door behind them. The ship moved slowly back into the position the Doctor had stipulated. The two friends were powerless to turn away from the drama before them. Finally all the chess pieces were in place for the end game. 

The Doctor had been the sworn enemy of the Daleks for eons. They knew he always tried to rescue those whom the Daleks attacked and they knew he would try to save the human they’d captured. The original deal was the Ark in exchange for moving the planet. Now he had to change the deal into Rose and the planet move for the Ark. But they held Rose and he was not in a good negotiating position.

“Oh Dalek Sec,” the Doctor greeted cheerily over the comm, “well done on the planet move, brilliant really! There’s just a teensy matter to discuss before I turn over the Ark and the Artron and I gotta admit it’s something I’m not happy about. You know, I stayed here ready to hand over the Ark and the Artron just like I promised and you know I could have disappeared but I didn’t. You, on the other hand, attempted to deceive me.” 

Jack watched the Doctor steel himself and watched his deceptively casual attitude turn deadly serious.

The Doctor continued, “I saw what you did. I saw you take my companion. She was resetting the booster rocket when you took her and that means you were prepared to sacrifice the whole planet and it’s people just to take her from me. So now I am angry, very, very angry! No detail misses my eye, ever, and you know I would beat you in the end. You could have turned over a new leaf at any time, yet you did not. I don't come to hate easily, but I know evil when I see it. It breaks me to give up on you more than you will ever know but if you harm her I will. To save what is good, I need no permission from anyone and I never did. So hear this. If you harm her then it is war between us. I don’t forget. I won’t rest until you’re beaten and I don’t mean beaten down, I mean destroyed. No matter where you hide I will find you, destroy you. I will extinguish you from existence. I will not play fair. I am allowed to exterminate vermin. You won’t see me coming. So agree to the arrangement I will outline and you get your Ark and I get my companion.”

They were met with silence. Hoping they were waiting for his proposal and only held Rose to ensure they could open the Ark if he tried something funny with the Artron, he began with the offer to test the Artron in advance. Once they had tested it and found it satisfactory he proposed a simultaneous transfer of the Ark and Rose to a designated location in open space equidistant from both ships. As a further sign of good faith he pointed out the Ark had an anti-Artron shield which was removable once on board their ship. 

After another interval the Daleks counter offered. They wanted the loop removed from the Ark in advance and they wanted to test the Artron in open space no doubt fearing some kind of threat or subterfuge from their ancient enemy.

Silence hung between them as the Doctor considered their counter offer.

If he agreed it meant removing the anti-Artron loop while they had active Artron in open space. They could use it to open the Ark, revealing the ruse and endangering Rose who would be a vulnerable target floating in space. He felt he could tractor beam Rose on board before they could get the Artron to the Ark but it would be close. Still he favoured getting Rose back voluntarily rather than by escape from the void ship because it would be more difficult for him to get a fix on her. Before responding to the Daleks he needed to speak to Rose.

“Rose luv, you there?”

“I’m here Sarge and I’m ready with a way out,” she said proudly.

“Brilliant Rose, you are brilliant! Now, I hope I’ve negotiated a peaceful hand over but here’s what you need to know. I will signal you if you have to make a break for it. Here’s the important bit. If you have to escape, when you crack the hatch, there will be explosive decompression that will blast you into space so make sure you’re tucked down smaller than the hatch to avoid injury and make sure you press the button on your belt. You must be within the protective bubble before you leave the ship. I’ll be waiting for you ready to pick you up. I have to go Luv. See you soon.”

“Not if I see you first,” she chirped.

Then the Doctor contacted the ship and agreed to their counter offer indicating he was preparing the Artron and would signal when it was ready.

Seeing Jack was deep in thought the Doctor asked him what was going on.

“Doc,” Jack said, the alarm in his voice clear, “I think we’ve got something wrong here!”


	24. Chapter 24

Jack was alarmed suspecting an error in their reasoning about the hand off they’d arranged with the Daleks. Since Rose was in their possession and now one of their main bargaining chips, the Doctor was in an agitated state, worried he’d made a horrible mistake that would cost his bond mate’s life!

“Now’s the time Jack, while we can still maneuver,” the Doctor urged impatiently, his look grim.

“I don’t think the Daleks are keeping Rose to get the TARDIS. They’re keeping her to distract you when they blow her out the airlock. While you scramble to find her they have the time to get the Artron to the Ark. That’s why they wanted the loop off in space. They think a million Daleks will come out of the Ark and with a brand spanking new army they figure they can take your ship and you.”

Ruffling his hair the Doctor was confused. “But it’s a simultaneous transfer. The Ark and Rose appear at the same time at the same coordinates. Why would I make the Ark appear if Rose wasn’t there?”

“Oh she’ll be there on time but not from a transmat rather from a directed decompression and as she shoots past the mark you’ll be caught off guard and struggling to catch her in a tractor beam. Meanwhile they have those extra seconds to get the Artron to the Ark. When their Dalek buddies don’t show, I fear there’s a high probability they’ll just blow everything up.”

“Hmmm, maybe,” the Doctor mused, “but it’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Seeing Jack’s raised eyebrows the Doctor continued, “I’ll admit it’s a long shot but they could follow the plan as agreed or, as you say, blow her out of the hatch but if it comes to that, I’d rather they do it than Rose.”

“How so?” Jack asked trying to puzzle it out.

“Because I don’t know where she is on that ship. I only see it because of the void particles. With Rose inside ‘nothing’ I can’t even sense where she is inside so I can’t calculate trajectories. But,” he said, circling and tugging his hair, “if they eject her they’ll make it a straight line trajectory using an airlock facing the coordinates. All I have to do is widen my beam to the circumference of the ship facing the coordinates. On the other hand...”

Jack interrupted as understanding dawned, “If she goes out some random hatch she’s found, it could be on the other side of the ship where they could fire on her before you could get to her!”

“Precisely!” the Doctor confirmed.

“What if you keep the anti-Artron loop on the Ark until you get Rose? You never said when you’d take the loop off?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, just incase, I planned to keep the loop on until satisfied Rose has been safely transmatted. The loop will stay on if they eject her too if only to prevent them from opening the Ark and discovering the ruse. But they’ll scan the loop and know they can counteract it quickly enough. The loop just bought us enough time to get the Ark out of Canary Wharf,” the Doctor explained. “That’s when they’ll start firing! I need to talk to Rose.”

Because she was a human,....well, somewhat human now, whenever he contacted Rose he always knocked first when seeking to connect with her mind. He wanted to make her transition to the fully bonded state smooth. He didn’t want to overwhelm her with too much too soon. Also he wanted to teach her how to handle the onslaught that was his brain so she would have confidence and enjoy the change.

Sensing her welcome he spoke, “Rose? Everything still okay?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, “what’s up?”

“Any chance you know where the hatch is that you would use to escape?”

“Well, it’s right beside me but I don’t know where that is within this bonkers ship although judging by what I can see it’s probably the control room although that’s a stretch. Probably better to say it’s the room where they look at lines and stick their Dalek arms in circles floating in front of them! Sorry Doctor.”

“No need to be sorry Rose. You’ve given me valuable information. Now the next bit is important. We believe the Daleks are going to use explosive decompression to propel you towards the target coordinates. That’s why you’re sitting right by the hatch. I’m in the middle of things but I will warn you when to get ready.”

“Okay then Doctor. I’ll be ready!”

“Rose, I won’t breath easy until you’re back with me. I miss you.”

“Me too Doctor, I love you and I’ll see you soon!”

Rose felt guilty about not telling him she was bringing company but it would take time to convince him and he didn’t have that time. He was stressed and worried and she would only sidetrack him from the massive complexity he was trying to manage. 

She turned to the Dalek and whispered how she would hold him when they escaped so they wouldn’t be separated during decompression. She wanted him facing away from her so she could hook her feet and hands into the openings in his broken metal shell. Rose never let on she could communicate with the Doctor nor the details of the plan. Because she knew the Doctor, she wasn’t worried whether her protective bubble could encompass them both. He would have erred on the safe side and provided way more than needed!

“Well,” the Doctor said, “looks like you were right Jack! It can’t be a coincidence they sat her right beside a hatch. If they haven’t already they will simply rotate the ship into position and blast her out the hatch. I’m ready to send them the Artron canister which they’ll scan and twenty seconds later, I’ll warn Rose to get ready!”

Assigned monitoring duties by the Doctor, Jack took his station around the console. The Doctor wanted to be alerted if any of the instrument readings deviated from where they were. Currently the void ship was at resting state reading as ‘nothing’ except for the void stuff but the Doctor hoped that any threatening or unexpected moves might be detectable through it’s emissions, however minute. 

While Jack monitored he watched the Doctor move with practised ease. It was a graceful dance around the console as he caught the canister the ship ejected from the console and then, whirling around, he slammed it into another opening where the canister filled with Artron. He then grabbed the ejected full canister, slotted it somewhere under the console, programmed the destination at the monitor and slammed a green button. With that the TARDIS ejected it and the canister sped towards its programmed location.

As the Doctor turned to fashioning an algorithm of astonishing complexity which he would use to create random, ever-changing shield modulations, Jack kept watch on him and his instruments. How was he handling their current situation he wondered? The Doctor felt fear as well as the strain felt by the head and hearts. But he never showed it. He was the one who had to stay calm when all around him were under threat. As the Doctor turned to the calculations for the tractor beam, Jack kept an eye on his readouts and reflected on his friend with admiration.

He had named himself well Jack thought. Doctors were warriors against disease and protectors of their patients’ health and he was that and so much more for this universe they all called home. If that wasn’t difficult enough, he wrapped his warrior and protector characteristics with quirkiness and comedic antics in order to distract and ease the fear of others. And the Doctor knew he couldn’t show he was afraid in front of others and did everything he could to rise to expectations. He stood tall and reassuring no matter what came his way for the sake of others so they wouldn’t be afraid. He balled up his own fear when he had to and allowed it to seep out when it was safe. But this time they had Rose Tyler and Jack honestly didn’t know what would happen if they killed Rose. Jack was afraid he would crumple and give up. He, however, would not give up on the Doctor, no matter what it took.

“Jack,” the Doctor called, “I’ve programmed us to move into position when Rose is ejected. At my order I want you to implement. I want to be in position to catch her if they interfere with the tractor beam.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!”

The Doctor counted down the seconds waiting for the Daleks to signal the ARTRON was acceptable. Without their signal they knew the Doctor wouldn’t release the Ark.

Her heart pounding, Rose shifted her position wrapping herself around the Dalek. The Doctor had told her to get ready and then he told her it could be any second and to turn on her protection. Seconds ticked by and Rose worried the Daleks would wonder why she was clutching a wounded Dalek although from their viewing angle and apparent lack of interest they probably couldn’t see much. 

It happened so fast her and the Dalek were out the hatch before she could yell NOW to the Doctor in her mind. The acceleration was extreme and she found herself panting and squeezing her eyes shut wondering if her cheeks were being stretched out of shape like what she’d seen happen to astronauts on the telly. Of course her protection bubble was shielding her from most of the effects of rapid acceleration but you couldn’t tell her brain that. She clutched at the Dalek hoping it was okay and worried what the Doctor would think. She had no idea how far away she was from the coordinates. All she knew was that life with the Doctor was always a wild ride!

“She’s on the way Jack! Any change in emissions?” he asked, racing around the console flicking switches, paving the way to release the Ark from the pocket universe.

“No, not yet Doctor!” He knew the Doctor was calculating timing for the Ark, plus for moving the TARDIS and most of all the tractor beam trajectory. 

“When will we pick up Rose on the monitor?” he called out.

“Six minutes 45 seconds give or take. She is moving quickly after all! I don’t want the tractor on her till she’s much closer. When we can see her, I’ll release the Ark, get the tractor on her and then jump the TARDIS into position as a failsafe,” he shouted.

Rose tried to count minutes but gave up at four minutes, which felt like a lifetime to her, and yelled to her passenger, “Are you okay?” The Dalek turned its shell very slightly to the left. She didn’t know why she thought of it as a him but she sure knew how he felt. She desperately wanted to contact the Doctor but she knew he would be scrambling right now so she worked on calming her thoughts which was largely unsuccessful.

His hearts were pounding and he struggled to stay focused. The slightest error on his part and he could end up killing his bond mate. He heard Jack yelling at him to breathe. Oh he wanted to contact her but he couldn’t. Saving her was job one! He’d done his best to prepare her and he could feel her in his mind struggling to control her fear so she wouldn’t interfere with his work. How in Rassilon’s name had Jackie Tyler produced this brilliant, remarkable human?

Jack knew the Doctor was counting down multiple variables in his mind, a job only a Time Lord could do with finite precision. His fingers were flying over the keyboard with occasional interruptions as he reached for toggles, buttons and levers which he slammed into place. Jack could see the grim determination in his features.

Looking at his instruments Jack yelled, “I see her, barely, but our lovely Rosie is a dot on the screen!”

The Doctor immediately released the Ark which slowly appeared at the designated coordinates. As the Doctor counted down the seconds he warned himself wait, wait, wait. Then he focused the tractor beam on her and yelled to Jack, “NOW! NOW! NOW!”

Jack slammed the controls in position and the TARDIS groaned shifting rapidly to it’s new position in space all the while keeping the tractor beam on their precious cargo. 

“We’re in position now to take her right inside if the tractor fails!” and Jack could see a glimmer of relief in his eyes.

He looked at the instruments again, his eyes widening in surprise. “What the fuck? Doc, look at your monitor!”

Oh bloody hell, what now the Doctor wondered. Nothing could have prepared him for the vision of Rose clutching a Dalek to her body as she careened through open space towards him.

“Rose!” the Doctor resonated in her mind, forgetting to knock first, “what the hell are you doing?”

“Hurtling through space with a Dalek, what does it look like?” 

The Doctor could tell she wasn’t being snarky. She was scared and wanted the nightmare to end so he tried to speak calmly, “Rose you have to tell me what’s going on. Are you travelling with the Dalek against your will?” 

The Doctor was quite frantic and his fear for her was leaking through their bond. Rose knew she had to reassure him so she tried to muster her best calm voice. “No Doctor, I offered to rescue him cuz they were goin’ to kill him. Doctor, please trust me this Dalek won’t hurt anyone!”

Addressing Rose again he said, “You know I trust you Rose but it’s a lot to ask bringing a Dalek on my ship. You sure?”

“I promise,” she assured him.

“Alright Rose,” the Doctor said with resignation, “I’ll bring him on board. You’re still minutes away but on course to enter the TARDIS directly. You hold on luv...”

“Doc, something’s happening!” Jack yelled.

“Hang on Rose, something’s going on!”

Racing around to Jack’s station, the Doctor saw the Daleks had a tractor beam on the Ark and their emissions indicated they were preparing to fire, no doubt trying to calibrate their weapon to the speed and distance of their target. The Doctor didn’t know the firepower of a void ship. Daleks favoured blasting their way through but he suspected there would be some power wave modulation limitations and he could only hope it worked in Rose’s favour. 

“They’re going to fire!” he yelled to Jack while calculating time till impact. The Doctor staggered back from the console whispering, “She’s not going to make it!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re going to fire!” he yelled to Jack while calculating time till impact. The Doctor staggered back from the console whispering, “She’s not going to make it!”

Staring at the console in horror, Jack grabbed him, shouting, “Tell Rose to turn the Dalek towards the ship. It’s titanium shell should protect her for one shot and increase her speed to us!”

His focus snapping back into place, the Doctor reached for his bond mate. “Rose, sweetheart, you’ve got to turn the Dalek towards the ship! It’s your only chance, please Rose,” he pleaded and Rose felt his terror he might lose her and his desperation to get her back.

“Doctor, I don’t want to leave you but I promised to help him not betray him! Besides we’re travelling too fast for me to detach. One life in exchange for the universes, it’s not too steep a price yeah? Doctor, I will love you forever!” Rose sobbed, closed her connection with the Doctor, squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to die.

The Doctor turned pale and staggered against the console, afraid he might pass out. He was only dimly aware Jack was yelling at him.

“Doc,” Jack yelled, “can we knock them from their trajectory and get between them and the void ship,” he desperately suggested, frantically studying the screen as their two escapees hurtled towards them.

“Too late,” the Doctor whispered as though he’d been beaten to a pulp.

“Doc, look, look! The Dalek is trying to detach from her!”

The Doctor all but shoved Jack aside and saw the Dalek swinging its eyestalk frantically from side to side. Such movements had exaggerated effects in the vacuum of space. It was gradually shifting itself into the line of fire and Rose away from it.

His hearts flared with hope! “Come on, come on, come on!” the Doctor growled as the two men anxiously studied the monitor.

Keeping his eyes glued to the screen, the Doctor gave his ship instructions. When the enemy fire hit the Dalek it shattered and Rose was driven with far greater force into a slightly different trajectory but the TARDIS automatically adjusted. Her doors slammed open just before Rose screamed into the ship impacting a giant pillowy wall of inflated crash barrier which absorbed her speed safely. The ship’s doors slammed shut and the Doctor ran to Rose to get her out of the puffy, protective cloud she was currently buried inside. When he freed her he removed the piece of Dalek shell that had protected her and lay her on the console bench. Scanning her he found nasty cuts and bruises and she had fainted but she would be fine. The Doctor stalked to the console in a cold fury. 

Jack kept watch over Rose as the Doctor moved the TARDIS back to the void ship. Toggling the coms switch open he demanded, “Did it ever occur to you to ask why I wouldn’t open a device made by my own kind? Not only are you stupid but you’re incapable of learning. I sent your Ark into a black hole. The Ark you have was forgotten in my hold for centuries. Now get back in the Void and stay there or you’ll answer to me!”

Suddenly Rose cried out, “Blast them to bits Doctor, destroy them, destroy them for ever!” Her voice was shrill and bitter and tears ran down her face.

When the Doctor looked at her in shock, she kept demanding, “Do it! Do it Doctor!” Her voice broke though she had been nearly shrieking.

Still reacting with dismay to Rose who never behaved this way he examined her more closely. Her helmet had been knocked to one side giving her a jaunty look that was incongruent with the tears tracking down her face and one of her encased wings was hanging haphazardly and she was clutching a piece of Dalek outer shell unaware it was still in her grip.

The Doctor’s shoulders slumped. This was what life with him was doing to her, robbing her of innocence, hardening her hopeful outlook into cynicism of the ‘us versus them’ variety. It shook him to his core to see it and he was devastated.

Rose knew he was blaming himself for her behaviour. Although she was still gulping and sobbing, she knew she had to do something so she tried to pull herself together, squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to think of what to say to him. 

“Doctor, you need to understand something, ‘kay?” She saw his sorrowful eyes lift to hers and she worked to calm her breathing. 

“Life can teach hard lessons and they can really knock ya back yeah? And if you’re not careful you’re always angry and afraid, always on the edge of your seat, over time ya get more distant, more isolated from those you love. Or, you can chose to take those hard lessons and learn from them, use them to get sharper, more aware, better able to recognize the good in life, the things worth living for, the things worth protecting,” Rose paused for breath the stress evident in her shellshocked demeanour. 

Then she stilled and stood tall, her gaze steady and unflinching. She gave the Doctor her vow, “I promise Doctor, that which is Rose Tyler, will always remain. I won’t let them take it from me or you. I won’t let them win and, most of all, I won’t let it happen because I’d lose you and I will never let that happen!”

With that Rose spun on her heel heading for the corridor.

“Rose,” the Doctor hailed, “where are you going?”

“I gotta wee! There are no loos on a Dalek ship ya know!”

The Doctor watched her leave grinning like a loon. He turned to Jack crowing, “That’s my girl!”

Later, Rose joined Jack and the Doctor in the library feeling refreshed and renewed after her shower. She accepted the Doctor’s offer of a whiskey and then sat crossed legged in front of the fire plumping her hair every now and then, drying it with the fire’s warmth.

She raised her glass and toasted, “To a successful completion of the quest!”

“Hear, hear,” her two companions responded, the ice in their glasses tinkling.

Jack stared into the fire in a contemplative mood. “Did we though? Did we complete the quest? I mean, the Daleks got away.” 

Rose looked at the Doctor, her golden eyes reflecting the flames and the Doctor was transfixed. Her eyes, exotically hypnotic, her hair glossy and golden but nothing shone quite so bright to the Doctor as her soul, the essence of her that had blessed him and forgiven him. 

Wrenching himself back to the present, the Doctor responded, “I think so Jack,” he said with a low voice. “We were not asked to kill them and the Eternal said if we fail ‘all will be lost’. The time lines around Canary Wharf were always vibrating with potential but now they are smooth and stable and the the walls between universes remain strong. Furthermore, I believe the Daleks are weakened beyond recovery, that they have no way to regroup. And if they try I will know and we will stand on the line that says ‘no more’.”

“Gee, you sound pretty positive Doc,” Jack noted curiously.

Rose was studying him and saw the twinkle in his eye. “Oi, what have you done Doctor?”

“Welll,” the Doctor began, warming to his story as the fire crackled and Jack moved closer, “it was Rose that gave me the idea with her description of the circles and lines in the void ship. Eventually I remembered I’d read about the technology long ago but it was never made to work in practice. But it dawned on me it could work for void travel and the Daleks must have successfully modified it to work in our universe too!”

Now watching him intently Rose betrayed her impatience, “but what did you do with that knowledge Doctor?”

“Oh it was simple really. I let them open the Ark!” he beamed.

“Doctor, specifics please!” Jack growled.

“Oh yes, of course, my impatient crew mates. I programmed the Ark to release a virus into their ship systems when they took it on-board. I was able to make it work because Rose gave me the clue about the technology which I looked up here in the library. Anyhow, the virus will transmit where they are at all times AND it will also bedevil them with the finest music, philosophies from the greatest thinkers our universe has to offer and it will sooth them with poetry and art as well. Maybe, just maybe, it will provoke a new way of thinking. There’s enough material for centuries! It’s a treasure trove and they will never figure out how to stop it!” The Doctor grinned with a decidedly self-satisfied air.

Rose sprung up from the floor and happily threw her arms around him, exuberantly declaring, “Well done Doctor!”

“That’s brilliant Doc, just brilliant!” Jack said tipping his drink in a nod to his friend.

“So what changed your mind Doctor?” Jack asked. “Why are you fighting to give them another chance?”

Rose kissed his cheek and moved aside so he could answer but the Doctor kept hold of her hand squeezing her in beside him in the armchair. Looking at his friend, his voice solemn, he said, “I’m not sure why I gave them another chance but I’m glad I did because today a Dalek gave its life to save my Rose.” He struggled to maintain his composure knowing how close he’d come to losing her. 

Taking a deep breath, he expanded on his explanation. “Somehow that Dalek was genetically different maybe or maybe it didn’t like the way it was living but it was the first to question orders. Rose talked to it, was kind and those simple gestures inspired it to offer it’s life for her.”

“Raising his glass Jack declared, “To the Dalek that wanted to be kind!” 

Eventually the three friends gathered close around the fire noshing on a fine spread from the galley and sipping wine.

“Doctor,” Rose asked, “what’s the Ark doing in the console room?”

“Oh, well, it seems the Daleks spit it out in a fit of pique before returning to the void,” the Doctor explained. “Why should I leave it floating in space? It is Time Lord technology!”

“Oh I agree,” Rose said, “I saw it was open and went inside. It’s huge in there! Anyhow I made it to the cheater Time Lord’s house,” she explained casting a pointed glance at the Doctor. “He had a big library and it’s full of books....”

“Really,” the Doctor enthused, “can’t wait to get stuck in!”

“Yeah, anyway you probably wouldn’t want those books within view of Dalek eyestalks,” Rose explained. “Good thing you recovered it,”

“Oh?” Jack chuckled, “Time Lord erotica perhaps?”

The Doctor ignored Jack watching Rose curiously wondering how she would know what the books were about. 

“Sad to say Jack but no Time Lord rumpy, pumpy,” Rose snorted, “but one of them was titled, ‘Fundamentals of Time Travel’. I brought it with me,” she said motioning to the table by the door. “I’m sure that shouldn’t be shared with Daleks!”

The Doctor leapt to his feet, almost knocking Rose off their shared chair, scrambling to the table. Holding the beautifully bound book in his hands he couldn’t help but appreciate the hand crafted qualities of a book that was a work of art for a physics textbook. As he read the title he turned to Rose in wonder.

“What?” Rose shrugged in question.

“Rose the title is in Gallifreyan!”

The Doctor grabbed a book at random from a nearby shelf and took it to Rose who looked it over and read, “‘Social and Cultural Norms of the Pre-Rassilon Period’. There’s no English translation for this inscription,” she said pointing to the subtitle and looking up at the Doctor.

“Oh that, no wonder, it’s the 52nd conjugation of the date span, but never mind we’ll get to that later. The important thing Rose,” he chortled, “is you can read Gallifreyan!” He picked her up and whirled her around happily.

“Ya mean I’m gonna understand all that Gallifreyan cursin’ from under the console,” she teased. 

Afterwards the Doctor invited Jack to travel with them again for however long he wanted. He said he would but not till they’d had a honeymoon first. Their goodbye was gradual as they didn’t want to part but when Jack came up with the idea of having a ‘saviours of the universes’ party at the hub with the Torchwood crew they suddenly had something to look forward to and of course Rose insisted the Torchwood crew would all be invited to their Earth wedding, an idea the Doctor heartily supported. After a tearful goodbye, the Doctor and Rose were finally alone.

Taking them to a particularly beautiful sector of the galaxy, Rose and the Doctor sat in their jimjams dangling their legs out the open TARDIS doors. 

“How come ya didn’t want to live out your ‘console room’ fantasy Doctor? I’m game ya know? Rose asked, curious about his lack of interest in her offer.

Snuggling into her, his arm around her shoulder, he murmured, “Oh I want to realize that fantasy very much Rose, just,....not tonight if that’s okay.”

“Course it’s okay Doctor. I mean this quest business was too much stress yeah,” she said softly.

Staring into space the Doctor was deep in thought and Rose was surprised when he spoke. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you Rose. I always want to be with you but I almost lost you. I didn’t think you were going to make it. If you hadn’t been kind to that Dalek I would have lost you. Tonight I just want you in my arms in front of the stars we almost lost,” he said softly seeking her agreement.

Rose smiled shyly and nodded. “That sounds lovely Doctor, being together in front of the stars. I think the TARDIS agrees. Look a mattress, blankets and pillows!”

After mattress positioning, pillow plumping, blankets tucked in and jimjams tossed off they found themselves perfectly angled to watch the stars naked in each other’s arms. It was perfect comfort and even the Doctor felt himself relaxing, slipping towards sleep until Rose surprised him with her words.

“You know Doctor, you show care and consideration towards your friends of course but your enemies too and I think that makes you truly mighty. And you do it even in times of trouble and hardship. Like you did at Canary Wharf when you tried to convert the Daleks. You offered them a choice. It’s not your fault they didn’t take your offer. I just did what you did, followed your example. I see how, no matter the stresses you feel, you show more grace than I’ve seen anywhere in our travels and you always try. It is in those moments of pain and fear I see right to your soul and know that I will always love you. You are brave, kind, always giving of yourself. I hope you know that I will be the same for you; I will be yours, always looking out for you, always helping you and always loving you. You’re gonna be a good husband and I am so proud of you.”

The Doctor listened in wonder, amazed Rose thought he’d be a good husband. Just before she turned into his chest and drifted into sleep he whispered in her ear, “I love you Rose Tyler.”

Staring at the heavens the Doctor cradled Rose in his arms and counted his blessings before drifting into sleep. He was not surprised when several hours later he received an unusual visitor. Glimmering and amorphous, the Eternal hovered just outside the open TARDIS doors. The Doctor woke to see his bond mate’s face glowing white in the visitor’s reflected light as she slept on in innocence. The Doctor turned and nodded at the Eternal.

“Lord of Time, your bonding, your act of love, has changed the course of all things to come. The legend of the Doctor and Rose Tyler will inspire multitudes upon multitudes and your names will be written in the stars. Your path will not be easy but your strength will always be with you and she will never betray you. Though your path will be difficult you will be showered in blessings. My promise rests with you.” The Eternal slowly dissipated leaving the starry canopy behind.

Adventure and blessings and no more quests, the Doctor supposed he could live with that. Truth be told he could live with a lot less so long as Rose was with him. He snuggled into his wife and slept on as the stars watched over them through the blue TARDIS doors.


End file.
